Scarecow Rewrite
by Black666Hunter
Summary: Featuring my OC Emily Hunter. She's another Bounty Hunter but there's somethig else abut her that draws her to hunt Scarecrow to the ends of the earth. Will she suceed or will history force her hand?
1. Chapter 1

Receiving notification of the new hunt, the Black Hunter smirked and opened the file, eyes scanning the details. The timing was a little tighter than she would have liked for such an impressive list but with that sort of money on the line, she'd give her all to taking out as many of the targets as was humanly possible. Scanning the list again, she laughed when she saw one particular name, number 12 on the list. Shane M. Schofield. She was definitely looking forward to a little payback against him.

Folding up the target list and shoving it in her pocket, she secured her office and raced into her hanger, thinking about options and working out what she'd need to make this a profitable hunt. In the end she went with her Strike Eagle, figuring it would be enough for the first leg of the journey. Whistling up her hunting companions, she double checked her personal weapons and slung two bags of additional weapons into the modified fighter before scrambling into the cockpit.

Sneaking into Krask 8 was the easy part, dodging Wexley and his ExSol idiots was more of a challenge but the Black Hunter had come away with the score. She'd played a dirty little trick, distracting them with a series of explosions around the compound before slipping in and removing the heads from their first targets, McCabe and Farrell. Prizes secure, she'd slipped back into the shadows and listened to the angry cursing when Wexley realised he'd been duped.

Ignoring the discomfort of her hiding spot, she sat and waited for ExSol to leave or for her personal radio scanner to pick up on more chatter. She knew her scanner wasn't the best one on the market but it did just fine in these sorts of situations.  
"Check for their locators. We have to find out where those D-boys are." the main problem was the range, her scanner just didn't have a huge range but it was enough to give her an edge on taking out Scarecrow.

Calm, still and patient, the Black Hunter waited for Scarecrow to make his arrival, gaze sweeping the mess left behind by ExSol. She knew where they were all still hiding, waiting for the Marine team to blunder into their trap but Wexley hadn't counted on a trained Marine sniper to be hanging around with her own plans. Thinking for a moment, she slid deeper into the shadows of the upper levels and moved, confident Scarecrow wouldn't be dying before she was finished with another problem.

Listening to the gun battle in the office tower, she slipped inside and moved quickly to take up a spot overlooking the Marines. Three were already dead and the fourth was bleeding badly from several wounds. She could see the fear and panic in his eyes, he knew he was going to die and he wasn't ready. Cursing her morals, she switched to her assault rifle and moved to take up a position closer to this last Marine.  
"Bull! Bull Simcox! Do you copy!"  
'It's alright Scarecrow, I've got him covered.' Black Hunter replied, taking a huge risk on revealing her presence but she was still part Marine.  
"Who is this?"  
'You don't remember me Scarecrow, I'm hurt. Who I am isn't important right now. What's important is that I'm the only one here not trying to kill you.'  
"Identify yourself!"  
'Scarecrow, we can stand here arguing about who I am or I can get down there and save your man.'  
"Sir?"  
"No tricks Bounty Hunter, I'm warning you."  
'No tricks. Don't think of me as a Bounty Hunter, just another Marine.'  
"Alright, do what you can. We're a little busy over here."  
'I know.'

Dropping from her perch, she landed beside the downed Marine and swung her assault rifle up, scanning the area slowly. Opening fire, she dropped one hand to her belt and tossed a small medkit to the wounded man, trusting him to get the message.  
'What's the plan?' he asked, dressing his various wounds as best he could.  
'Survive and get the fuck out of here before ExSol realises what's going on.' she replied, lowering her weapon and grabbing Bull around the chest. Without so much as a signal of her intentions, she was on the move again, dragging him outside and into the fast attack vehicle. 'You're not completely helpless. I'll keep an eye on Scarecrow, get the fuck out of here. There's a chance you'll be the only survivor from this chaos.' she added, turning and racing back into the maintenance hanger. Without hesitation, Bull settled into the driver's seat and raced away, something about her voice compelling him to get the hell out of there.

Returning to her fighter, the Black Hunter grinned at Scarecrow's cheeky escape from Krask 8. Wexley was now out three heads, beaten to the punch for McCabe and Farrell and outsmarted by Scarecrow. They'd left with their sub, leaving her clear to escape with the heads she'd pinched. Time was running out, she knew that missile would be coming back any minute now and didn't want to be anywhere near it when it finally came crashing back to earth.

Here was where the modifications came into their own, turning a standard Strike Eagle into a STOL capable fighter, perfect for tight confines. Blasting skywards, she turned and set a course towards France, planning to ditch her first two heads before coming back to Scarecrow. Then she saw another familiar aircraft racing into the area, the sleek black paint and forward swept wings like a red flag to a bull for her.

Firing up her thrusters, Black Hunter swung around and raced past the black fighter, presenting her belly to her opponent. Turning after her, the dark Sukhoi gave chase, exactly as Emily knew they would. Rivalry coming out strong, the two fighters danced in the dull Siberian sky, weaving and rolling as they engaged in yet another dogfight. This was all fairly normal for these two, their rivalry legendary among the other Bounty Hunters of the world. No one really knew how it had all started, there had always been a deep hatred between the two and so far neither had been able to claim they were the better competitor.

Most of her focus locked on staying ahead of the other pilot, she wasn't at all surprised to hear a deep, angry voice on her radio. She'd really been expecting this earlier, no way had those two missed her fighter, even as well hidden as it was on the ground.  
"I warned you that the next time we met, I'd claim that bounty of yours, Hunter."  
'No matter how hard you try, Knight, you'll never get my prize.'  
"The way it keeps rising, it won't be long now."  
'Ha, pull the other one Knight. What are you waiting for? I'm already worth more than any target on this list. Come on, kill me if you can!'  
"Why should I do all the work? ExSol and the Skorpions are both around, I'll let them deal with you then steal your mangy head from them."  
'I'd be careful about that Knight, they'd be just as likely to take yours as well.'  
"Better men have tried."  
'But so far I'm the closest. I would have had you if not for that pilot of yours.'  
"You leave Rufus out of this."  
'Make no mistake Knight, you will die by my hand one day very soon!'  
"Bring it! I'm not afraid of you Hunter!"  
'Then you are a fool, Knight. I might not be rated by Carrington's but I'm still more than a threat to your plans for this hunt.'  
"We will see Hunter."  
'Catch me if you can!'

Firing her thrusters, Black Hunter broke away from the chasing Sukhoi and spun, racing away for her next target. If they really wanted to try and score the big money on her head, they were welcome to try again but there was no way they were going to beat her.

Cursing her instincts for the hunt, the Black Hunter zipped along in a stolen Marine LSV, her war dogs seated behind her as she delved into the mine. She wasn't sure exactly what had driven her to hide two heads in her fighter, follow Scarecrow to Afghanistan and now steal from the Marines but something was pushing her to stick with him and do what she could. She still intended to take his head but that didn't mean she'd kill any other Marines unless it couldn't be avoided.

Picking the right moment, she bounded out of the vehicle and broke into a run, her war dogs thundering along beside her. Careful not to draw attention, they found a spot to take shelter, pressing in against the cave walls and staying low to the ground.  
'guard.' she uttered, bringing up her sniper rifle and scanning the area slowly. There was chaos everywhere, four separate forces running around shooting. Zamanov and his Skorpions were lurking around, so was Demon Larkham and his IG88 men were around too, not to mention the Marines and Al-Qaeda also running around.

In a moment of clarity in front of her scope, Black Hunter saw another of Scarecrow's Marines, in trouble, trapped on the fast moving conveyor belt. Lifting her aim a little, Hunter prepared to make her shot but before she could deal her kind of justice, Scarecrow was in position, pulling Mother up off the belt just enough to stop her going into the crusher.

Swinging her gaze again, Hunter spotted IG88 further back in the cave, a limp figure draped over the shoulders of one man. Fairly sure she knew who they'd taken hostage, Hunter swung her sights around and opened fire, nailing three members of IG88 before the rest of the force spun and returned fire. Swearing softly, Hunter pressed back tighter to the walls and waited, knowing IG88 would likely turn and leave before the Marines realised who had Gant.

Scanning the area again, she saw the Skorpions emerging from their hiding places and locked onto Zamanov. If anyone was going to try and claim Scarecrow's head right now, he was the one. She listened to him talking about the surprise of finding Scarecrow in the cave and Hunter debated about letting Scarecrow know she was around but decided against it, figuring he didn't deserve a warning twice. The moment he drew his sword though, she lined up and adjusted her aim carefully, shifting to the right to avoid one of the Marines with this shot.

That's about when things went to hell. Just as she fired and knocked the sword flying, gunfire came in from the other direction, nailing the men holding Scarecrow firmly. Everyone jumped at the shootout, looking for both shooters in the mix. Spotting Knight behind Zamanov and between two tripod-mounted machine guns, Hunter took aim and fired again. Knight roared with pain, sheer force of will keeping him on his feet.  
'Hunter! You are going to pay for that!'  
'Catch me first Knight!' she replied, breaking cover and sprinting away from the group. 'Watch your ass Scarecrow! I'm coming for you!'  
'Over my dead body!' Zamanov and Knight replied, both irritated by Hunter's appearance.  
'Another time boys.' she winked, vaulting the barriers and disappearing from view.  
'I swear I recognise that woman.' Shane uttered, shaking his head in wonder as he looked in the direction she'd disappeared.

Still listening to the goings on with the Marine team, Hunter smirked as she pushed her Strike Eagle hard, racing around the mountain to pick up Knight's tail on the other side. She was not going to let him get away without at least one more parting shot, it was too much fun ticking him off. Sure, she probably should have been focusing on taking out more of the targets on the list but whenever she crossed paths with Knight, she tended to spend more time chasing him than actually hunting.

Clearing the mountain and swooping lower, she spotted the Black Raven hovering near a tunnel exit and opened the throttles, racing towards the darker jet. Firing a missile down the tunnel, the Raven peeled away and shot skyward, Hunter correcting her course and racing after him.  
"Shit! Boss, she's back!"  
"I know Rufus, she shot me in the mines."  
"Who is that woman?"  
"The bane of my hunting life, the Black Hunter."  
"I'll try and deal with her."  
"Now isn't the time Rufus, we're running out of time to clear the detonation of that incoming MOAB."  
"I can't make a safe landing with Hunter lurking around."  
"Stick a Sidewinder on her ass, that'll keep her busy for a few minutes."  
'Oh no you don't.' she uttered, sweeping around and getting in close to the Raven.

This was a trick few pilots attempted and even fewer knew how to combat it when it happened. Hunter laughed and looked towards him, flipping him the bird the moment he looked across at her. Watching the shock cross his face, she yanked her stick hard to starboard, flipping over sharply. Her roll pushed Rufus over in the other direction, sending him spiralling closer towards the mountain as she arched over and raced away from sight.  
"Fuck!"  
"Rufus?"  
"Little busy!"

Regaining control, Rufus swung away from the mountain again, hands shaking against the controls. It had been a long time since someone had gotten the drop on him like that.  
"Rufus?"  
"I'm okay. Fuck! That woman is really annoying!"  
"What the hell happened? We're running short of time down here."  
"I'll give you the brief once you're onboard. Returning to position now."  
"Copy that."

Still close enough to launch another surprise attack on the Raven, Hunter chuckled and leant back in her seat, relaxed and calm as she waited to hear what the Marines were planning.  
"Alright, what the hell happened, buddy?"  
"Wing tip flip. She got right in tight then pulled away to starboard in a roll, pushed my wing up and over. Damn near hit the mountain."  
"That's it! Next time I see that bitch, she dies! Pot shots at me, I can handle but no one goes flipping you into a damn mountain!"  
"Who is that woman?"  
"She's called the Black Hunter, a rising star among our competitors. No one knows for sure where she came from, she just started hunting one day and hasn't left us alone since."  
"Do you know anything about her?"  
"No one really knows much. She's definitely ex-military, the exact branch is harder to pick. She flies with the best, drives like a rally champ, is one hell of a sniper, devastating in hand-to-hand and just generally a pain in the ass."  
"That sounds like someone I knew."  
'Starting to figure it out now, Scarecrow.'  
"Hunter!"  
'Catch me if you can, Knight!'  
"Rufus."  
"She won't get away this time."  
'I already have.' Emily taunted, powering up and emerging from her hiding place.  
"Fuck it!" Rufus snarled, too busy trying to dodge the avalanche to chase her down. "Next time Hunter, your ass is mine!"  
'Keep dreaming Rufus, ain't gonna happen! And Scarecrow, if you want Libby back, prepare for battle against IG88.'  
"Fuck it Hunter!" Knight roared, well and truly sick of her taunting.

$37.2 million dollars richer, Hunter settled back in her Lamborghini and rolled her shoulders, going over the list and wondering who was left alive. With Knight practically glued to Schofield, he wasn't really interested in hunting but still, there were plenty of other people out there looking for a piece of this big money hunt and only so many targets.

Still parked in the courtyard, she jumped when an electric blue Subaru WRX went shooting past her, nearly flattening Zamanov and his Skorpions as they went to try and deliver another head. Not ten seconds later, a silver Porsche GT-2, a red Ferrari and three yellow Peugeot rally cars raced after it, so it was highly likely to be Scarecrow in the blue car. She'd seen Knight walk in with them but really couldn't be bothered to cause a scene in such a hostile area. Scrambling up, Zamanov sent four of his men into the chase, mentioning Scarecrow and perking up Hunter's interest.

Firing up the powerful engine in her Lamborghini, she floored it and joined the chase, glancing in the rear view mirror just as another Lamborghini joined in as well. Focused on the road, she reached into her webbing and pulled out a grenade, lobbing it out the open window and pulling away. Spotting the grenade, Aloysius stepped on the accelerator, reaching out to swat the grenade off to the side. He didn't quite hit it hard enough though, frag peppering the car and his side.  
"You are going down, Hunter!"  
'You still haven't caught me Knight!'  
"Unlike you, I'm working."  
'Then we're going to be seeing a lot of each other. Schofield is mine!'  
"Over my dead body."  
'Don't tempt me, Knight.' Hunter grinned, weaving past the two semis and reeling in the Peugeot's.  
"You won't escape me that easily." Knight growled, sticking right behind Hunter.  
'We'll see about that Knight.'

Weaving through the trio of rally cars and turning one into a flaming wreck in the middle of the road with one of her custom charges, Hunter assessed the situation quickly, taking in Schofield's car, the Russian Mi-34 with dangling corpse and the upcoming tunnel. Making her choice, she swerved around the corpse and came up on the outside of the Subaru, glancing over towards Scarecrow as he focused on his escape. The moment he realised she was there, he tried to ram her off the steep, winding road but Hunter wasn't concerned. She just took her hands off the wheel and grabbed something from the passenger side.

Turning and getting to her knees, Hunter raised the shoulder mounted SAM and took aim, still racing at high speed along the road. Glancing at Scarecrow one last time, she winked and squeezed the trigger. The Chopper exploded in a brilliant fireball, wreckage crashing down onto the road to slow their pursuers even more. Still kneeling on the seat, Hunter was totally calm as her car missed the next corner and smashed through the railings, flying out to crash into the water far below.

Charging past the scene a few moments later, Aloysius laughed when he saw the gap in the railings and no dark blue Lamborghini up ahead. Hunter might have gotten the Skorpion's last chopper but the road had gotten her. Unfortunately there was no time to hunt for her body and score the bounty but the price for keeping Schofield alive was good enough.

Rising like an avenging angel from the dark, cold water, Hunter burst from the pool in the middle of the Shark Pit on a thick cable, pistols booming in chorus as she flew. First to go were the men by the guillotine and the ones up on the viewing platform, then everyone else inside the stone chamber. She didn't get all of them, Wexley was too quick, hustling Killian out of the danger zone before he was killed.

Satisfied they were safe, Hunter rolled her shoulders and dropped to the floor, splashing in the shallow water slowly creeping up. Another twitch of her shoulders and the grappling head broke loose from the ceiling, plunging towards her head but Emily calmly stepped clear and caught it, guiding it to the grappling pack she wore.

Spotting movement out the corner of her eye, Hunter spun and lashed out with her right foot, sliding her boot into the guillotine just as one lucky survivor pulled the lever. Teeth clenched in pain, she raised one pistol and fired, splattering his brains across the concrete.

Every movement absolute agony, Hunter hopped closer and hefted the deadly blade back up, wincing as it screeched against the punctured metal of her boot. Forcing it up high enough, she drew a small boot knife and jammed it into the track, keeping the blade out of the way. Every step was agony, shooting waves of fire up Hunter's leg as she moved around and yanked the stocks up before gently guiding Libby out and easing her back to lie on the floor. Theirs was the only dry spot left but Hunter knew it wouldn't stay dry.  
'Rest easy now, Lieutenant. You're safe now, I'll take care of you.' she whispered, delving into her medical gear to stem the bleeding from the large hole in Libby's shoulder. 'Just hang in there Lieutenant, we'll be on our way soon.'  
'Thank you, stranger.' Libby uttered, only just clinging to consciousness.  
'Rest, I'm right here Lieutenant.'

Hoping like hell that Libby could just hold on a little longer, Hunter straightened and gazed at Knight, still manacled to the wall on another platform that was already at least four inches under the water. Thinking fast, Hunter considered her options. Sure, she could grab Libby and clear out via her planned escape route but that would leave Schofield vulnerable. Hunter knew she couldn't be in both places at once and Libby had to take priority over Shane.

Choice made, she grabbed the loaded vest from one of the bodies and found both his shotguns before charging across the stone bridge, constantly alert for the presence of the sharks hanging around. Forcing him back against the wall, she quickly holstered his shotguns and patted down his vest, finding a spare pair of glasses tucked in an inside pocket.  
'Let me make this perfectly clear Knight. I'm not doing this because I like you. I do this for Libby and Shane. She's alive but desperately needs medical attention so I'm going to make sure she gets it. You're going to get out there and do whatever it is you've been doing.'  
'But how? You went off the cliff on that road.' he spluttered, feeling gentle hands sliding his glasses into place. 'You should be dead. Why won't you die?'  
'Did you really think I didn't plan that little stunt? I intended to go over the cliff, the car was stolen. Every detail was planned for, right down to destroying more of Zamanov's forces.'  
'You '  
'Now, I'm going to offer you a choice, Knight. I can leave ' dropping the vest and drawing her pistols, Emily opened fire again, left hand aiming towards the door by the guillotine and right hand up at the viewing balcony. 'As I was saying. I can leave your vest right where it is and let you get out of this alone, but considering who else is in the area probably not your wisest idea.'  
'What's the other option?' he asked, wary of Hunter so close while he was so vulnerable. Sure, he could see properly now but she was too close for him to deal with her effectively.  
'I break you out and you walk away, no questions asked. Take your chances with the sharks but there's enough corpses around here for a suitable distraction so you should be fine. Go back to whatever you're doing with Scarecrow and focus on whatever you're being paid to do, since you're obviously not interested in hunting.'  
'Tiger sharks or ExSol, hardly a dazzling choice Hunter.'  
'It's your call Knight. The way I see it, it's more a choice of walk away or die like a dog. Right now, you're at my mercy and you can't stand it. I'm right in your space and you know I'm interested in that bounty of yours. But I am a woman of principles and I don't believe in shooting the helpless.' she shrugged, drawing away quickly and clearing his best range. 'It's your choice Aloysius but you'd best make it fast. I don't have a lot of time.' she warned, jogging back across the stone bridge and kneeling beside Libby.

Chewing his lip, Aloysius considered his options carefully, weighing up the pros and cons of both choices as he watched Emily hunkered down beside the guillotine, alternating between tending to Libby, packing her own wound and firing on anyone dumb enough to risk emerging from cover. She's been cheeky with him as well, dropping the vest just out of his range and with ExSol out for blood, he couldn't risk the time wasted trying to get at it.  
'Hunter!'  
'Made your choice?'  
'Get me outta these manacles.'  
'A wise decision, Knight.' Hunter nodded, securing the field dressing over Libby's shoulder and pushing to her feet.  
'Next time Hunter.' Aloysius promised, watching her approach calmly, hardly concerned by the sharks as she bled into the water.  
'We'll see Knight, we'll see.' Hunter chuckled, digging something from her pocket and threading it through the right manacle. 'This might burn a little but you'll be fine.' she warned, threading another item through the left manacle and securing it.  
'Det cord? That's your grand plan?'  
'Take too long to pick them and really, I like the idea of seeing you squirm.' Hunter shrugged, lighting both lengths and backing away quickly.

The heat was intense but by keeping full pressure on the chains, the det cord didn't actually touch his skin. Slicing through the old metal easily, the manacles fell away, clattering against the stone and sinking out of the way. Grabbing up his vest and strapping it on quickly, he bounded across the bridge to kneel beside Libby, aware of the pistol aimed between his shoulders.  
'Leave, Knight. Libby is mine to worry about. Go, before I decide the money is too tempting.'  
'Take care of her Hunter. I hate to think how Scarecrow will go if he hears she's dead.' Knight nodded, rising to his full height and turning to Hunter.  
'He's not the only one to worry about. Mother and Book II won't handle the news well either. Go, I'll make sure she gets the best care available.'

Risking it all on the word of this woman, Aloysius nodded sharply and grabbed two of the bodies nearby, dragging them over and tossing them into the pool, right near the sharks. Grabbing another pair for good measure and tossing them in as well, he glanced back at Hunter and nodded faintly before diving into the pool and disappearing from sight.  
'Come on Lieutenant, time to get out of here.' Emily soothed, bundling Libby up in a special suit before scooping her up and heading for the pool. The sharks were still distracted, giving Emily the time needed to secure a breathing mask over Libby's face, hook up the small air tank for Libby and bite onto her own pony bottle before jumping in and bringing Libby close to her chest. Slipping under the water, they too disappeared from the pit, the sharks ignoring them to gorge on the bodies within their reach.

Emerging from the tunnel and breaking the surface, Aloysius bobbed in the chill water, looking around for whatever escape plan Hunter had. Surely she wouldn't take Libby out through the castle, they'd never survive the attempt. Then he saw it, tucked up against sheer cliffs - a small, covered boat. It didn't look to be in great shape but Hunter obviously believed in that boat or she wouldn't use it.

Popping up a few minutes later, Hunter turned and swam for the boat, pulling some kind of bright orange bubble along behind her. Chuckling softly, Aloysius had to admire her ingenuity. It looked like Hunter had converted an emergency raft from somewhere into a protective bubble to get Libby to safety. Sliding the covered side open, Hunter treaded water and gently lifted Libby into the boat and settled her comfortably.

Glancing over her shoulder, Hunter saw Aloysius and lifted one hand in acknowledgement before climbing into the boat and sliding up the other side, stretching out to sever the ropes holding the boat in place. Dropping the watertight sides back into place, she gunned the engine and headed towards Knight.

Blinking in surprise, Aloysius didn't know what to think as Emily opened the side and handed him a fresh pony bottle, a twinkle in her eyes as their fingers brushed.  
'You one hell of a competitor Knight, gotta respect that. But just because I'm taking care of Libby doesn't mean I won't be back for another round this hunt.'  
'I could say the same about you Hunter. You'd better get out of here, Rufus will be here any minute to fish me out. I'll be okay.' Aloysius replied, spluttering as another wave crashed over his head.  
'Yeah, I really have to get Libby to emergency medical care. As it is, I'm not sure she'll ever regain the full use of her left arm.'  
'Take good care of her, Hunter.'  
'I will Aloysius. You keep Shane safe and this should all have a happy ending I hope.'  
'Go on, I'll see you around Hunter. But I've got one question.'  
'Make it fast, I'd rather not get shot sitting out here.'  
'So little is known about you, by any of our competitors. I only know you as the Black Hunter but you know my real name. Care to even that score?'  
'Fair deal Aloysius, fair deal.' Emily laughed, leaning over the edge and getting right into his space. 'Emily B Hunter, ex-USMC and former member of Marine Force Reconnaissance Unit 16.' she whispered, for once not trying to freak Knight out but she didn't want Libby consciously or sub-consciously remembering those details.  
'Thank you. Not only for the info but for saving my life back there. I won't forget it, Emily.'

They both looked up as the Raven swooped closer, blasting up the water with its thrusters. Ducking back into the boat, Emily nodded and winked before sliding the panel closed and gunning the engine. Grabbing the drop harness that had slapped down beside him, Aloysius held tight as he was whisked up to safety and a dry pair of boots.  
'You alright Boss?'  
'Yeah buddy, I'm okay. Things got a little hairy but I'll be fine.'  
'Where's Scarecrow? And what about my little Chickadee?'  
'I don't know where Scarecrow is but the Micro Dots I put on his palm pilot should be all over his hands. As for Gant, well there's a problem there.'  
'How big of a problem?' Mother asked, watching Aloysius digging through their supplies.  
'Black Hunter got her, I was a little busy trying to bust out of some manacles.'  
'I saw that boat that left, they're probably onboard. Right?'  
'Rufus, leave that damn boat alone!'  
'Whoa, what crawled up your butt?'  
'Sorry buddy, it's just been one of those days.' Aloysius sighed, finding his spare boots and wandering forward. 'So, you got a location on Scarecrow?'  
'I've got him, he's still on the move. Looks like he's been taken to that French carrier off the coast.'  
"I heard that Knight, need backup?" Emily's voice in his ear, a little confusing but Aloysius was somewhat grateful she was listening.  
'Yeah, alright. Right now we focus on Scarecrow, we'll come back for Gant.'  
"Give me ten minutes, I'm almost to my safe house. I'll be out there to assist."  
'Thanks.' Aloysius grinned, bagging up his wet footwear and plopping down in the rear chair.  
'Huh?'  
'For the save back there. I'm starting to lose count of the number of times you've scooped my sorry hide out of rough spots.'  
'Heh, its all part of the friendship.'  
'I don't think I ever thank you enough for the effort you put into this. Hell, I'd be royally fucked if not for you backup.'  
"Dear god, someone get me a barf bag."  
'So, what's the plan?'  
'Go drag Scarecrow out of whatever trouble he's gotten into this time and avoid Hunter.'  
'Okay, so no plan really.'  
'Pretty much.'

Fully confident the hired medical team would take the very best care of Libby, Hunter switched fighters and blasted back into the sky, pushing the smaller plane hard to close the distance to the French carrier group. Loaded to the max with mostly air-to-air missiles, she knew the carrier group would pick up on her but she was counting on Rufus and Aloysius to already be causing enough trouble that no one noticed her arrival into the battle.

Sure enough, by the time she arrived on scene, things had gone to hell. There was the Raven, engaged in a deadly dance with four Rafales. Easing back on her speed, she rolled and charged forward, roaring right through the middle of the dogfight.  
"Whoa! Where the fuck did that F-16 come from?"  
"Don't worry about that now, Rufus."  
'Just try not to shoot me down, Knight.'  
"Hunter! You're going down this time."  
'Rufus, focus on the real bad guys.' Emily sighed, rolling again and opening fire on the carrier group.  
"You've got balls, Hunter, I'll give you that."  
'You ain't seen nothing yet.'

Breaking off her attack on the destroyer, Hunter soared high and rolled again, dodging a missile from another escort. Levelling out, she came up behind two of the French fighters and opened fire, shooting one down but the other banked hard and swept low around behind the carrier.  
'Reckon you can handle those two?'  
"With pleasure."  
'I'll be back. This asshole ain't getting away.'  
"Damn it. The bastards are screwing with our jamming frequency it's flicking on and off. We're losing missile jam."  
'Well, we can't let that happen.' Emily grinned, rising up off the tail of her chosen Rafale and firing a missile into the bridge. It exploded out in a shower of glass and debris, hopefully silencing any more troubles from up there.  
"Nice one Hunter, we're back under control on this side."  
'Copy that. I'm after that Rafale still.'

Racing around the bulk of the carrier, Hunter swore when she realised Rufus had disappeared and it was now three on one against her. Working the tension out of her knuckles, she roared into the fight, rolling and weaving among the fighters.  
'Rufus, where the fuck are you?'  
"Inside the carrier. Best choice I had."  
'Now that's sticking it to the frogs. Well done.' Hunter praised, still dancing with the enemy. 'Oh shit.'  
"Trouble out there?"  
'Yeah, just a bit. These bastards aren't playing nice at all. Clear a path, I'm coming through!'  
"Through the carrier?"  
'Got a better plan to clear these six missiles?'  
"It's tight in here."  
'I'm smaller, I'll be fine.'

Spinning as she dived, Hunter lined up on the port side elevator and levelled out, praying to any deity that was listening that she'd make this pass cleanly. Easing back on the throttles, she raced inside and straight past the Raven before blasting out the starboard aircraft door and rising high. Glancing back down, she smiled as she watched the six geysers from the missiles rain down on the carrier, the massive ship rocking just slightly from the close strike.  
'Whenever you guys are finished messing around, I could use the backup out here.'  
"We're about done in here."

Blasting out of the port side aircraft door, Rufus rose smoothly and banked to rejoin Emily, slotting in on her wing as they charged the French together.  
"Shit! Those bastards just hacked out countermeasure frequency. We've lost missile shield."  
'Then let's end this.'  
"Got your wing, Hunter."  
'No, you're the better pilot. I'll cover.'  
"No time to argue, here they come." Aloysius warned, locked onto the incoming French fighters as Emily rolled and came up to the right and behind Rufus.  
'Let's make these frogs pay.'

Tearing through the sky together, Hunter called on the trailing fighter, bomb bay snapping open to release a small black box, barely larger than Knight's head. The trailing fighter rolled to avoid it but hadn't counted on the incredible charge packed into the box. As soon as it sensed the fighter, it exploded, tearing into the exposed canopy of the fighter. Pouring smoke, the defeated fighter spiralled down and crashed into the water, sending up another unexpected shower over the carrier.  
"What the fuck was that?"  
'And give away all my tricks? I don't think so.'  
"Boss! Guns forward! Now!"

Trusting in Rufus' abilities, Hunter stayed with him as they charged the last two enemy fighters, rolling onto their wingtips and blazing forward.  
"Hunter, get in behind me properly and stay close."  
'I hope you know what you're doing.'  
"We'll be fine, I've done this before. Never with a wingman before but so long as you stay close, you'll be safe from these haywire missiles."  
'Oh shit, I really don't like the sound of that.'

Watching one missile ditch into the sea and the other race out of control away from her fighter, Emily nodded and put her full focus back onto staying where she was. She'd decided against staying right on Rufus' tail and had pulled forward, rolling so they were belly to belly as they shot towards the enemy fighters still hanging around.  
"Hunter, you are crazy!"  
'Hey, whatever works. These frogs have no idea what's going on.'  
"Point. Now to thread the needle."

Firing in tandem, they shot down one and thundered past, grinning like idiots at their incredible luck at pulling off such a close flight stunt. Arching away from each other, the mismatched fighters turned to see the rogue missile slam into the last Rafale, taking it down to a watery grave.  
'I suggest we get the fuck away from that carrier. Knowing Scarecrow, it's about to go boom.'  
"Yeah, he said something about clearing the area."  
"On your wing, Hunter."  
'Not this time Rufus. I've got other business to attend to but I'll be around.'  
"Later Hunter."  
'If you ever need me again, you know what to do.'  
"Copy that."  
'Until next time guys.' Emily nodded, peeling away and sweeping past them, dipping her wings in a salute before she was gone.

Clearing the area around the French fleet, Aloysius and Rufus settled back to wait for Scarecrow and see what destruction he would cause this time.  
'You know, maybe Hunter ain't so bad. After all, she didn't have to come out here and lend a hand.'  
'I've been thinking about that as well, Rufus. Every time we meet up with her, she's done something we didn't expect. Back at the castle, she actually busted me out before making her escape. She could have left me to the mercy of ExSol but no, she made sure I left first.'  
'I think she likes you.'  
'Don't even joke like that Rufus.'  
'I'm serious. Sure, she's been kinda helping you out but really, there's no excusing her stunt in Afghanistan. That wing tip flip she pulled was a touch too close for me to be comfortable.'  
'The bullet wound in my thigh proves she's still more interested in killing us, but right now she's tempering her aggression because of Scarecrow.'  
'What makes you say that, Boss?'  
'She knows him personally. She served under him as a Marine.'  
'How'd you find that out?'  
'She told me, while we were waiting for you to show up outside the castle. I asked her to level the score, she knew my story but hers was a mystery. She gave me her name and a little bit about her past. She was in Marine Force Reconnaissance Unit 16.'  
'That's one of the units listed in Scarecrow's profile, right?'  
'Yeah, that's the one. That's all she said, she's keeping her cards real close to her chest.'

Gliding in smoothly, Hunter cruised down to a smooth landing in the mud, her older F-14 looking even older beside the sleek Black Raven. Popping the canopy, she slung a duffle over her shoulder and bounded down, heading to shelter under the wings of the larger plane.  
'You pick the most charming places for meetings, Knight.'  
'Not my call this time Hunter. Scarecrow wanted to talk with you about Gant.'  
'Figured that was coming. Where is he?'

Tensing when someone came up behind her, Hunter reacted smoothly, dropping to the ground and rolling to the right even as she lashed out her left foot. Dodging the strike, Shane slid into a ready stance and motioned for Emily to approach, bringing their fight away from anyone else.  
'I know you took Libby!'  
'Scarecrow, you really are an idiot some days.' Hunter sighed, turning and grabbing up the duffle she'd brought along. 'Look at me, Shane! Look at me, and remember Antarctica! You abandoned me in that frozen wasteland, too focused on Mother and Fox to remember your other Sergeant! You wanted to get home and tell the Riley family about the loss of their husband and father! You forgot all about your junior most Sergeant, you left me to die!'

Jaw dropping, Shane stared in wonder at Hunter as she spoke, all her anger and frustrations boiling out in one big explosion. She'd been holding this is for so long, using her anger to fuel her as she pushed to get a moment to exact her revenge on the team that had abandoned her.  
'I always believed that you were an officer I could believe in, until that day. How could you just forget about me, Scarecrow? You always gave the impression that'd you go to hell and back for your people.' se sagged, shoulders drooping as she stood there in the rain.  
'I never forgot about you, Emily. Your locator beacon wasn't working, I feared the worst. I didn't want to leave without knowing the truth but orders are orders. I know it probably sounds hollow now but I'm sorry we left you behind.' Shane offered, dropping his hands and moving closer. 'I should have tried harder to find you, I failed you and I'm sorry.'

Coming up behind Shane, Mother stared at Hunter in wonder, unable to believe this troublesome Bounty Hunter was the same woman as the quiet Marine Sergeant she'd welcomed into the tight-knit team.  
'The last time we saw you, you'd gone over into a crevasse. No one could have survived that crash.'  
'Mother, I have a habit of dodging death. Just ask Knight, he's tried quite a few times and still hasn't managed to take me out. I managed to get out of the hovercraft when it went over the edge but by the time I'd climbed up my Maghook rope, everyone was gone. Just my luck, the one time I need the damn thing to work fast, it's out of propellant.' Emily explained, chuckling when Mother rolled her eyes.  
'Yeah, been caught out by that myself.' she nodded, thinking back to her trouble in London.  
'So now you're another Bounty Hunter.'  
'It's not so bad. I pick my own hours, get to explore the world and earn more cash than I really need. Not to mention the fact I get to test my expanded abilities against guys like Knight and Rufus.'  
'So shooting Knight in the thigh in the mine was what?'  
'Payback for him shooting me in the calf a few weeks ago.'  
'Which wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gotten me in the ass last month.' Aloysius countered, still sheltering under one black wing.  
'Was that in retaliation for my neck or my ear?'

Chuckling at the stunned looks on the faces of her old companions, Emily turned and grabbed the duffle she'd brought along. Stopping in front of Shane, she unzipped it and offered out a sealed plastic bag, a bloodied desert fatigues shirt neatly folded inside. Reaching out to take the bag, Shane examined it closely, reading the name tape and trying not to think the worst.  
'Don't worry Scarecrow, she's in good hands now. After rescuing Lieutenant Gant from the Shark Pit, I took her to a French medical team I know is trustworthy. She'll be safe with them until it's time to return her to your fold. The biggest concern is her shoulder wound, the wound to her neck is minor.'  
'You didn't mention that part Aloysius.'  
'I didn't realise she had a neck injury, I didn't see it.'  
'It's only a minor wound, just a little knick on the back of her neck. I wasn't able to stop the guillotine blade completely before she was cut.'  
'A guillotine? Are you for real Hunter?'

Stepping forward, Aloysius rested one hand on Emily's shoulder, grateful she didn't last out at the unexpected contact. He'd expected to take a flogging for daring to touch her in such a tense situation.  
'For real Mother, I saw it before I made my escape. If not for Hunter's actions, we'd likely both be dead.'  
'I'm confused, Emily. You shot Knight in Afghanistan but saved him in France. What the fuck is that all about?' Mother asked, staring at the pair in confusion.  
'It's all about Scarecrow. If Afghanistan, I wanted his head and Knight was in my way. In France, I'd come to realise that claiming his bounty wouldn't give me back the year I lost trying to get back on my feet. So I figured I'd try something I haven't done since I was abandoned. Team work. Knight turned my radio hack to his advantage, calling for backup in a situation I couldn't resist.'  
'You were there at the carrier?'  
'Yeah, I was out there Scarecrow. Mother blamed all the chaos in the hanger on the Black Raven but some of that was mine. I went through full thrust, in on the port side and out to starboard. It was actually a lot of fun to fly in formation with Rufus, unplanned and unprepared but still in perfect harmony. It wasn't easy to keep up with him but I'm grateful I had the chance.'

Reaching into her duffle again, Emily pulled out a spare radio and changed the frequency before slipping the attached headset over her ear. Moving to the shelter of her own fighter, she spoke softly in French, her emotions carefully hidden as Shane walked over to join her. Calm and in total control, Emily held up her hand for him to wait and continued with her conversation, unconcerned by the quiet fury in his eyes. Removing the earpiece, she smiled faintly and offered the radio out to Shane.  
'Be warned, she's heavily medicated at the moment. She's just about to go in for surgery to try and fix her shoulder but the damage is severe. Let her know how much you care, she's worried about her future. Be gentle with her, this might still go to hell on her. I'll be over with the rest of the group when you're done.'  
'Thanks Emily.' Shane nodded, accepting the radio and slipping the headset into place. 'Libby? Can you hear me babe?'  
"Hmm Shane?"  
'I'm right here Libby, it's okay. How're you feeling?'  
"Not too bad, these meds are pretty strong. My left arm is numb though."  
'Yeah, you got yourself a nasty injury there. You'll come through okay, don't worry beautiful.'  
"I don't know about that, Shane. I don't even remember how I got here."  
'An old friend rescued you and took you to safety. Remember Sergeant Hunter?'  
"Vaguely. She died in Antarctica."  
'No, she survived the crash. We left her behind by accident.'  
"She saved my life despite that?"  
'Yes Libby.'  
"You'll come find me, won't you Shane?"  
'Just as soon as I can, I promise Libby.'

Slipping back in amongst the rest of the group, Emily squeezed her hair out and sighed, eyes locked on Shane as he stood alone in the shelter of her fighter.  
'Leave him be, Mother. He's talking with Libby, as highly drugged up as she is at the moment.' Emily warned, stopping Mother from leaving the shelter under the Sukhoi. 'Let them have their moment, their lives are never going to be the same after this.'  
'You know something, don't you Emily?' Mother asked, turning to Emily and gazing into her dark eyes.  
'I spoke with the head surgeon, Jacques DuPont, before I gave the radio to Shane. The news is grim.'  
'How bad is it Emily? I've got a right to know too.'  
'Brace yourself Mother, this isn't going to be pretty.' Emily warned, glancing over to the side as Aloysius and Rufus moved back to give them some privacy.  
'I can handle it Emily, just tell me how bad it is.'  
'Alright Mother. According to Jacques, there's only around a 15% chance Libby will regain full use of her left arm. He gives it a 5% chance that she'll never regain any use in her arm and 80% chance she'll have restricted use. There's no way to know how restricted the use will be until she's recovered from the surgery and starts trying to use her damaged arm.'  
'So there's a big chance this is a career ender for my little Chickadee.'  
'It seems that way Mother. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but that's the nature of the hunt. A lot of innocent people get hurt along the way. There's still a chance that Libby will be able to return to full duty, hold onto that hope and we'll see what happens.'  
'It wasn't your fault Emily. Knight told us she was shot by a fighter jet, a French fighter jet. I blame them for this. But Scarecrow's already taken that pilot down in a flaming wreck.' Mother shrugged, resting her hands on Emily's shoulders and squeezing gently. 'But there's one thing I don't get. How'd you stop the guillotine blade that close to a terrible end for my Chickadee?'

Smirking proudly, Emily reached into her duffle again and pulled out a mangled boot, turning it so Mother could see the deep cut from the guillotine blade. Drawing a small knife from her belt, Emily then proceeded to cut away at the leather, revealing the secret hidden inside.  
'Triple layer composite armour. Means I have to wear boots two sizes bigger than standard but with these puppies, I can do crazy stunts no one else dares try. This is the boot mangled by the guillotine, the armour inside caught the blade shy of doing any serious damage to Libby's neck. She's got a small cut on the side, doubt it'll need much more than a couple stitches.'  
'But not you. There's no way you came through with just a minor injury.'  
'True, Mother, very true. I've lost three toes and a section of my foot. Jacques stitched it up as best he could but I'll have to go back for more surgery later. It's not easy standing on such a nasty wound but it's worth it for what I achieved. Just means I'm hopped up on painkillers and antibiotics for a while.'

Even with her previous experience working with Hunter, Mother wasn't prepared for what she'd just heard. Abandoned by her friends and written off by the Marines, Emily had started over with a new line of work and turned her hard earned skills to something she was obviously having a lot of success with. But she'd never forgotten her friends, following them from a distance and jumping in when she was needed to save the life of a dear friend and a Marine.  
'Thank you Emily. I don't think you realise just how much this means to all of us.'  
'Mother, a blind man can see how much Scarecrow loves his Foxy Lady. I had a feeling those two would start something from the first moment I joined the team.'  
'You always were the most observant of the team.'  
'It's the way I am Mother. I notice the things no one else sees.'

Radio bundled against his chest, Shane darted between the jets again, skidding to a stop beside Emily and holding out the radio system. Accepting the system back, Emily smiled as she tucked it back in her duffle then gently squeezed Shane's shoulder.  
'How's she feeling now?'  
'I think I perked her up a bit more. I spoke with Dr DuPont as well, his words didn't exactly inspire hope.'  
'He gave you the 15-5-80?'  
'Yeah, I don't like the sound of those odds.'  
'Shane, Libby will be fine. Whatever happens with her life after this, she's going to need you. 15, 5 or 80, she's going to need the man she loves at her side to help her face this challenge. Shane, I knew from day one that you two were meant to be, don't you dare run away from her now. When Libby's feeling up to it, I will provide her with a rapid flight to wherever you might be at the time.' Emily insisted, eyes stony and cold as she gazed down at him. 'Bounty or not, I will come back for you if you break her heart. Got it?'  
'I got it Emily.'  
'Good. I will bring her home Shane, I swear I will.' Emily nodded, lowering her hands and stepping back from him, noting the way he was still clutching Libby's bloody shirt. 'Knight! You keep him safe, you hear me, nothing happens to Shane. He's the only reason you're not dead. Marine loyalty has won you a reprieve, don't fuck it up.' she warned, gaze swinging to Aloysius as he hunched against the chill wind and driving rain.  
'I got enough reasons not to let anything happen to Shane, a reprieve from your constant attention is a nice bonus. I look forward to our next brawl Hunter, it's always interesting.'  
'I'll be around Knight, just not so interested in your little price.' she smirked, securing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. 'Until next time, Semper Fi and good hunting.' she nodded, running back to her plane and scrambling up.

Watching her leave, Aloysius chuckled and looked at Rufus, crouched under the wing as they waited for Hunter to clear the area. It wouldn't do to accidentally end up on her tail and get into another dogfight.  
'Told you she didn't like me that way.'  
'We'll see about that.'  
'Rufus, seriously. She's not that kind of woman.'  
'We'll see.'  
'Come on, there's still work to do.'

Returning to France via a rather long and circuitous route, Emily landed smoothly and taxied into the private hanger, hoping for a few hours relief from the hunting. Mainly this was a chance to shower, change her clothes and grab a meal before heading back out but she planned to check in on Libby and see how she was doing as well. Taking the personnel elevator down to the lower levels of this little bolthole, she smiled as she was greeted by her ever loyal war dogs, the handsome German Shepard's bounding towards her for cuddles and love. Laughing as she sunk to her knees, Emily held them close and ruffled up their fur, always thrilled by their exuberant welcomes whenever she had to leave them at home.

Eventually pushing them back, Emily straightened and wandered into the kitchen, pulling out two meaty bones for the dogs and then made a quick salad to tide her over until she felt up to making something more complex. Hunger satisfied, she cleaned up the kitchen and headed downstairs to the simple medical facility. This was more of a necessity than a luxury, as was having a fully trained medical team on standby less than ten minutes drive from the base. They used a different entrance and only had access to this area so they really couldn't tell anyone much about this base.

Striding off the stairwell, she was greeted by one of the nurses and smiled, reassured by the small smile on her face that Libby was alright.  
'She's just come out of her first round of surgery. Dr DuPont believes she will make a good recovery from her injuries.'  
'That's good news Marie, thank you. Is she coherent enough for a visitor.'  
'I do not know, Francis is on shift with her at the moment.'  
'Thanks Marie.'

Turning left then right and left again, Emily entered the recovery room and wandered over to stand near Libby's bed, taking in the neat dressing around her neck and the pile of padding and bandages wrapped over her wounded shoulder.  
'Welcome back Emily.'  
'Thanks Francis. How's our patient?' Emily nodded, turning to look at the older man behind her.  
'Still unconscious. Dr DuPont still isn't really confident she will regain full use of her arm but he's doing the best he can.'  
'That's all anyone can ask for, Francis.'  
'If you don't mind my asking, why do you care about this woman so much to risk bringing her here?'  
'I know her personally Francis, she's part of the team that taught me so much. I owe her a lot, probably more than I can ever repay.' Emily explained, reaching out to lightly brush Libby's hair out of her eyes.  
'Shall I go fetch Dr DuPont so he can give you the full story.'  
'No, I can't stay long Francis. I just wanted to make sure she's safe and then I have to get back to work. But you can go find him so he can do a bit more with my foot.'  
'Of course.' Francis nodded, slipping away and leaving the women in peace.

Shifting her weight off her injured foot, Emily watched Libby sleeping off the surgery, her future far from secure. There was just no way to tell how her recovery would go and very few guarantees that she'd ever be able to return to active duty.  
'I'm sorry things turned out this way, Libby. You deserved so much better. Don't worry, Shane's still in good health.' she uttered, smoothing out the bedding and making sure she was comfortable.  
'I was wondering when you would return for your surgery.'  
'No surgery yet Doc, still got work to do. Just clean and suture it up again, I'm needed out there to make sure Libby still has something to smile about after all this.'  
'Emily, you were severely injured. You cannot just keep running around on that foot.'  
'Jacques, I do not pay you to argue my instructions. Now patch me up and let me get back to work, there are Marines out there counting on me for backup. The world as we know it is at threat and I'm needed out there to protect everything great about the world as it is.' 'Very well. But I must protest about your constant actions on your injury.'  
'As soon as this is all over and done, I'll take along break for this to heal up.'

Running high on adrenaline, Emily climbed out of the cockpit of her latest sacrificial fighter, a beat up old F-111 that wasn't worth the effort anymore. Holding on tight against the wind, she waited a moment longer before kicking clear of the fighter and plummeting towards the water far below. Yanking her parachute and drifting down, she unbuckled the harness and let it go seconds before knifing into the water.

Orienting her position, she swam towards the cliffs and popped up beside another figure in the water, a figure that was well armed and just itching for another fight. Nodding once, Emily adjusted her diving gear and slipped under the waves, leading the way back up the tunnel and into the Shark Pit. Trusting in Emily's knowledge of the area, Mother ducked under the water and followed her in, moving as fast as they could to pull off another spectacular rescue.

Without needing to even signal their intentions, the women reached the end of the tunnel and shot out of the water, working in perfect harmony. Drawing a shuriken, Mother hurled it across to catch the guillotine blade as Emily sighted on Brandeis and shot him in the hand, the massive .50 slug tearing through soft flesh and knocking his pistol right across the room. Moving in mirror of each other, they opened fire, Mother with twin MP-7s and Emily with her signature Desert Eagles. Leaving Mother to deal with the Delta men, Emily nailed the third man too close to Rufus and Aloysius then spun her aim up and shot out their flex-cuffs.

Bolting along the walkway she'd landed on, Emily showed no fear as she bounded onto the elevated platform at the end and kept moving, kicking off the edge and soaring over the gap to land beside Aloysius. Firing the pilfered Colt Commando at the ExSol men coming over the balcony, Aloysius shot her a grateful smile and turned his full attention back to their enemies, determined to protect Shane and see him safely back with his girlfriend. Flattening another Delta man with a punishing flat handed blow to the nose, Rufus glanced at Emily and deftly plucked the twin M-16s from their holsters, getting into the fight properly now.  
'Rufus! Get Schofield out of those stocks!'  
'Here, take this.' Emily added, flicking him a small knife.

Belting Noonan out of the way, Rufus fired on the few enemies that were stupid enough to poke their heads up before whistling for cover. Stepping up to the mark, Aloysius turned and covered his back, Emily flowing smoothly from pistols to a third M-16 at his side. Yanking up the stocks and hauling Schofield back to safety, Rufus spun the blade in his hand, astounded by how easily it sliced through the plastic. Catching movement out the corner of his eye, Rufus held Shane close and spun, roaring in agony as he was shot in the back.

Swinging his fire over towards Brandeis, Aloysius squeezed the trigger but the rifle was dry. Tossing it aside, he charged Brandeis and tackled him backwards into the water, putting his trust in Emily and the serving Marines to keep Rufus safe. Truly annoyed now, Emily moved to stand in front of the guillotine, flicking one of her M-16s to Shane. Catching it smoothly, he turned and nailed Noonan as he tried to make his escape, sending the ugly fuck sprawling in easy reach of one of the sharks.

Dropping back behind the guillotine, Emily nudged Shane forward a little and knelt beside Rufus, still firing with her left hand as she checked his pulse with her right. Satisfied he was alright, she delved into her kit again and pulled out something most unexpected. Still firing hard, she unwrapped three tampons and gently tapped them into the bullet wounds. A little strip of tape to hold them in place temporarily and she swung her full focus back to watching out for Shane.  
'Rest easy Rufus, you're in good hands now.' she uttered, knee resting against his shoulder gently. 'Shane, keep your head down and stay here. I've got a plan.'  
'Go for it Emily.'

Reloading her pistols, Emily broke cover and raced back into the rising water, dodging sharks and ricocheting rounds as she moved closer to the ExSol men still in the room. Pistols up, she nailed one before he realised she was there but one of them turned out to be smarter than the others. He got around behind Emily and grabbed her around the chest, forcing her arms up so she couldn't shoot him in the foot or anything. But then he did something that had Emily and her companions all seeing red.

He grabbed her shirt in one hand and pulled, ripping away the buttons and then he tore away the singlet she was wearing underneath, exposing her to the room. Roaring with anger, Emily lunged backwards, startling her captor as they both toppled backwards into the water. Breaking out of his grip, she planted her foot on his throat and holstered her pistols, a murderous glint in her eyes. Drawing her favourite knife, her mighty Armageddon, she crouched and shoved it home in her victim, listening to his screams as she ripped the razor sharp blade through his genitals. Kicking him once more as she straightened, she turned and ran back to the shelter of the guillotine as the man screamed in agony until the surviving shark took him too.

Swiping at her eyes, Emily returned to the group huddled around the guillotine and sunk down among them, pulling the remains of her shirt tight around her body. She wasn't usually so easily beaten and never had she been humiliated like that. Still dripping wet, Aloysius moved closer to her and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off to reveal a faded black singlet underneath.  
'Here, it should fit.' he offered, holding it out to her.  
'Thank you.' she uttered, turning her back and sliding out of the tattered remains of her shirt. 'Can anyone reach a spare vest?'  
'You weren't wearing one anyway.'  
'Yes, I was Shane. It's a new product, built into the very fibres of my combat gear. Although not yet as strong as real flak vests, it's good enough.'  
'Cover me.' Aloysius instructed, breaking cover and racing to the nearest body with a vest.

Ducking the return fire, Aloysius slid back behind the guillotine and handed Emily the vest, returning the soft smile she gave him.  
'I'm going upstairs now, to get Killian. Mother, stay with Rufus, and take care of these assholes. Knight, Hunter, you can come or you can stay. It's your choice.'  
'I'm coming.'  
'Same here.'  
'Here. You can use these things better than I can.' Shane nodded, handing around the few items he'd managed to collect. 'Let's move. Mother, cover fire, please.'

Grabbing one last thing from Mother, Aloysius followed Emily and Shane out of the Shark Pit, reluctant to leave Rufus but he had a promise to keep. Spotting the extra piece of kit he'd grabbed, Emily chuckled and nodded, staying in perfect step as they raced up the tight spiral staircase, dealing death to anyone they encountered.

No fear, no retreat, no mercy. The trio raced off the stairs and stopped in the ante-room, eyeing off the last two ExSol mercs standing in the tunnel leading to the verification room. Although they'd been in step throughout their ascent, this time when Scarecrow moved forward, the wiser Bounty Hunters stayed put, calling a warning but the doors came slamming down, separating the trio and leaving them in a less than pleasant position.

Glancing through the perspex window to where Scarecrow was trapped, Emily tried to think of a plan but she knew how bad their situation was. She'd already been given the brief on this place by Monsieur Delacroix and knew her weapons were no match for the defences in this room. She looked back to Aloysius to see him reloaded his magazine calmly, the little bullets with their orange bands somewhat of a comfort to Emily.  
'I don't know how well this is going to work. I've never tried bullstoppers against solid concrete and stone.' he uttered, looking up at the emitters.  
'Then let me lead. I'll try to soften the targets with standard .50 cal rounds, you come around behind with the bullstoppers.' Emily suggested, drawing both pistols and raising her aim.  
'By your shot.' Aloysius nodded, raising his pistol and trying to relax as he pressed his back up against Emily's for reference as they moved.

Listening to the hum, they moved quickly into sequence, firing and stepping in harmony, around and around. The humming vibrations seemed unaffected for the first few seconds but then it changed, one of the emitters giving out. Confidence bolstered again, they continued the circle, Emily's heavier rounds blasting out just enough of the concrete and stone to make Aloysius' shots more effective.

Finally the humming stopped and they lowered their pistols, looking around at the destruction. Bullet casings littered the floor, twelve from Emily and six from Aloysius. Holstering their pistols and bringing up their assault rifles, they waited for the next step, confident Killian would open the doors just to be certain of his victory.

Sure enough, the thick steels doors disappeared back into the ceiling, leaving the path clear. Shane moved first, trading fire with Wexley until Shane ran dry. Ducking out of sight, he opened the path for his defenders and they charged, firing hard as they raced forwards. Wexley ran dry next, Aloysius running out a few seconds later. Racing through the door, Scarecrow led with his fist, striking Wexley in his already broken nose.  
'Go, I'll cover you.' Emily hissed, keeping her sights on Killian as Aloysius nodded and moved past her, advancing dangerously into the room.

Tossing her rifle aside when Knight got into a spot of trouble with Delacroix, Emily drew her own favoured blade again and advanced, a smaller Ka-Bar knife in her left hand. She didn't have the same grace and stance as the dapper Frenchman but that wasn't about to stop her from doing what had to be done. Ducking low and spinning her Armageddon in her palm, she caught the next strike aimed towards Aloysius' face and snarled, ignoring the sharp stinging in her own cheek from the incredibly sharp blade. Unperturbed by the strike, she stepped forward and batted his blade aside with her Ka-Bar before bringing her Armageddon in close, slicing through his fancy suit and opening up a deep cut on his chest.

Freed from Delacroix, Aloysius drew Emily's pistols and stood guard, watching Shane and Wexley with one eye while still keeping some of his attention on Emily and Delacroix. Hitting the floor, Shane held Killian's remote and brought the heavy steel door thundering down on Wexley's head, flattening it like a grape. It was disgusting to watch but at least that meant ExSol wouldn't be back for a little longer than expected. Turning to keep both his friends in his view, Aloysius watched Shane closer, confident Emily would be okay but Shane, he was beyond any rational emotions. There was just no telling what he'd do after everything he'd gone through.

Trading blows and bloody wounds, Emily and Delacroix were totally wrapped up in their fight, his highly trained Swiss Guard knife technique up against her brutal, street inspired fighting style. Blocking out everything else, Emily was totally focused on her enemy, unconcerned by the blood trickling over her skin as she drove her Ka-Bar into his exposed hip. Killian's shocked cry broke into her concentration though and then she became aware of Knight moving to the window. A new rage filled her and she pressed in closer, Armageddon spinning in her palm again. Raising her Ka-Bar, she stabbed Delacroix in the eye and forced his head back before jamming her larger Armageddon into his throat and shoving it right through his spine.

Wrenching her knife free, she turned to see Aloysius and Shane standing by the window, peering down at something outside. Wiping her knifes on the tattered remains of the Frenchman's jacket, she wandered over to join them, just in time to see the end of Jonathan Killian III.  
'Well, I think you made your point Shane.' she remarked, clapping him on the shoulder gently.  
'I thought for sure you were going to follow him out.' Aloysius added, holding out the borrowed Maghook.  
'Not a chance Aloysius, my girl is waiting for me to find her.' Shane grinned, accepting the Maghook and clipping it to his belt.  
'Thank fuck it's over.' Aloysius groaned, tired, sore and more than ready to forget all about this hell.  
'It's not over until we're away from this area. Mother and Rufus are still in the Shark Pit.' Shane replied, turning and heading for the door.  
'Soon we can rest, Aloysius.' Emily coaxed, digging deep for energy as she followed Shane back towards the Shark Pit.

A quick and rather one-sided battle up at the private airstrip and the group were one step closer to finally getting to go home and relax. It was almost beautiful, standing there as the sun rose over the Atlantic and brought new hope to a tired and battered group of friends. Rufus was sitting on the tarmac, flight suit peeled down as Emily worked on his back, using the supply of local anaesthetic she kept in her medkit for emergencies to keep him comfortable as she went after the rounds. Aloysius stood nearby, watching Emily work and trying to sort out her motivations for constantly switching roles. Mother and Scarecrow sat by the chopper were planning to use to make the next step of their journey, absolutely exhausted and looking forward to some sleep.

Neatly suturing up the wounds, Emily smiled and dressed the wounds before standing and helping Rufus to his feet. She knew she was still a mess but all her wounds could wait until she was back at her base. They weren't too serious in the long run, most of them had already stopped bleeding.  
'So, what happens now?' Mother asked, looking up at the Bounty Hunters that had saved their lives.  
'We go our separate ways until the next time.' Emily shrugged, stopping beside Aloysius. 'You want this back any time soon?'  
'Nah, you keep it. I've got spares on the Raven.' he replied, reaching out to tuck a loose strand back behind her ear gently. 'Thanks for jumping in against Delacroix, he had me there.'  
'No problem, was nice to test my skills against someone considered so superior.'  
'What about Libby? I won't leave her.' Shane asked, gaze swinging to Emily.  
'She's in no fit state to travel. I was with her before Mother put out an emergency call on my frequency. I promise you Shane, as soon as she's fit to travel and feeling up to the long flight, I'll personally bring her home to you.'  
'I want to see her before we leave.'  
'Shane, I respect you still but there's no way I'm letting you into the bolt hole where she's being treated. I live there when I'm in the area, no one knows exactly where it is and that's the way it's staying.'  
'Let it go Captain, we're the same. No one else knows where we hide, it's the safest option for everyone.' Rufus added, coming up beside Aloysius.  
'You're just going to have to trust me Scarecrow, like I've trusted you in the past.'  
'When we get back to base, I'll make sure people know you helped out as well. Whoever asks, I'll tell them I had three guardian angels.'  
'I appreciate that Shane but it ain't necessary.'  
'I know but I want to, Emily. You deserve to be recognised for your help.'  
'It's your choice.'  
'We'd better get moving. It's a long flight back to the Raven and then onto American soil to drop you two off.' Aloysius sighed, wondering if he could catch some sleep in the chopper they were planning to steal.

Startling everyone with her audacity, Hunter dropped the assault rifle in her hand and turned to Aloysius, something in her eyes making him back up a step. Reaching out and grabbing him by the vest, she yanked him back in close and kissed him, keeping him right in close despite his attempts to break away. Seeming to accept this was happening, Aloysius relaxed and let it happen, figuring he'd earned at least this much. Drawing back slowly, Emily wasn't really surprised when he tried to follow but a gentle hand on his chest kept their distance as she gazed at him tenderly.  
'Ha! I told you she was interested.' Rufus crowed, smirking at the stunned look in Knight's face.  
'Rufus, shut up.' Aloysius sighed, brushing Emily's hand off his chest and pulling her close again. 'You on the other hand, get back here.' he insisted, yanking her back in close.

But rather than kiss her again, Aloysius gently guided her hands around his neck and rested his on her hips, gazing into her eyes as they stood there. There was no need to rush off for another mission, he was perfectly content to stop and admire what had been right there in front of him. Even bloodied, beaten and absolutely filthy, she was beautiful. Long dark hair loose of the tight braid she wore, blood dried on her cheeks, a stolen vest and his shirt, none of that mattered to Aloysius as he held her close.  
'Come with us.' he whispered, not willing to let go of what he'd just realised was there for him.  
'I can't. I still have work to do.' she replied, nuzzling his cheek softly. 'You'll be safer away from me anyway. I'm worth more than you.'  
'I don't care. The hell with the constant worry, I don't know why I didn't see you before now.'  
'Because you were too busy looking for a reason to hate me to see what really mattered.'  
'I see you now.'  
'I will find you again, I swear I will.'  
'Don't walk away.'  
'I have to Aloysius.'  
'No, you don't Emily.'  
'I don't want to but I have to.'  
'You don't have to do anything, Emily.'  
'One day we'll have our chance, but not today Aloysius.'

Stepping back a little, Emily removed the borrowed vest, unbuttoned the gifted shirt and reached under the scraps of her singlet to release four small buckles. Doing up the shirt again, she reached under from the back and pulled out eight cords and then her signature blade. Wrapping the basic chest harness around the custom leather sheath, she pressed the blade into Aloysius' hands.  
'I don't understand.'  
'Take it, a promise that I will come back. Put it away or use it, the choice is yours.'  
'Teach me how this works?' he asked, not quite sure about the thin cables and small clips.  
'Of course. Vest off, usually I wear it under my singlet but it's your call.'

Jaw dropping as Aloysius dropped his singlet by his boots, Emily took a moment to admire his fine physique before coming around behind him and shaking out the cords. One hand holding the knife against his back, she flicked the straps out, the two shortest cords clipping to his pants before she moved around to the front and worked the waist straps around, securing the weight and moving up to get the chest straps and finally the pair over his shoulders. Tugging on some of the straps, she pulled it in tight against his skin without getting too uncomfortable for him in the long term.

Bending down to grab his singlet, Aloysius felt the weight against his back and could definitely understand why Emily enjoyed bearing such a large weapon against his spine. It would take time to be totally comfortable with this particular harness and the motion of the blade against his back.  
'Yeah, took me a while to adjust to the back mount harness too but 90% of my captors have missed the blade under all my kit.' Emily grinned, smoothing out one of the straps and resecuring it properly.  
'I certainly feel safer with it there.'  
'The trick will be if you choose to make use of my gift. Considering the position of the hilt, you'll have to learn how to sheath and draw it without slicing into your own neck.'

Reaching for the blade hilt, Aloysius wrapped his fingers around the well worn leather and thumbed the catch free before drawing the knife, twisting it slightly to keep the sharpened edge away from his skin. He wasn't as smooth with it as Emily but the feeling of holding such a weapon was absolutely incredible. Chuckling softly, Emily drew her Ka-Bar and turned, swiping towards his chest. Reacting quickly, he spun clear of her strike and brought the Armageddon down, blocking her attack and pushing back. Sliding under his next swipe, Emily laughed and pushed it aside, the two highly maintained blades shrieking against each other.

Watching the pair dancing together in their own way, Rufus smiled and nodded slowly, glad to see Aloysius was opening up to a new romance. The timing was wrong though, their responsibilities were pulling them apart before they truly had a chance to acknowledge what they had. This was a romance that would only cause heartbreak but it was the path they had discovered and now were taking the first tentative steps along.  
'I never thought I'd see the day when that wild spirit found someone worthy of her attentions.'  
'I know what you mean, Mother. Hunter's always been a free spirit, this is one hell of a shock.'  
'It's just as surprising for Aloysius to take another chance. He hasn't even risked a casual date since his wife and baby were murdered.' Rufus shrugged, leaning back against the car and watching the pair. 'It's been a long, dry spell for him. Hopefully he remembers how to keep a woman.'  
'Somehow I don't think Emily will care if he's a little rusty with dating. Unless she's really changed dramatically since she ran with us, I don't think she's ever been on a date in her life.' Shane replied, grateful for the chance to relax after all they'd endured.

Holstering their knives, Emily and Aloysius shared one last tender embrace, lips brushing softly in a sad goodbye before Emily turned and walked towards the Aston Martin they'd stolen from the castle. Leaning against the car for a moment, she looked at Aloysius with a tear in her eye. Raising her hand in farewell, she slid in behind the wheel and peeled out, disappearing back down towards the main road.

Standing alone, a ragged blue cloth in his hand, Aloysius gazed out in the direction Emily had gone, his second chance at happiness gone in the blink of an eye. Hanging his head, he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a ziplock bag, gently packing the dark blue cloth inside and sealing it up where it would be safe. Squeezing out the air, he tucked the bag safely inside his vest, making sure it was perfectly safe and wouldn't be lost before he could modify his vest properly.  
'Hey, you gonna be okay?' Rufus asked, coming up behind him.  
'I think so.' Aloysius sighed, wiping away a lone tear. 'I'd forgotten how much the parting could hurt.'  
'We haven't seen the last of Emily, I'm sure of it.'  
'But we can't know for sure.'  
'Hey, this is Emily we're talking about. If anyone knows how to dodge death and danger, it's her.'  
'Yeah, I guess so. It still hurts though.'  
'Come on, the sooner we drop these two off, the sooner you can take a well earned hot bath.'  
'Part of me wants to stay here, in the vain hope she'll come back. But this isn't a movie, I'm just dreaming.' Aloysius nodded, allowing Rufus to guide him back towards the chopper. 


	2. Chapter 2

~!~#~*~#~!~ TWO MONTHS LATER ~!~#~*~#~!~

Holding up a very convincing false ID, Emily glanced at her passenger and nodded, relaxed and confident as they were waved through the gate. Hopefully recalling the right directions, Emily drove through the base, heading for where she remembered Mother living. This trip had been a long time coming but she knew the result would be great for everyone involved.

Sitting beside her, Libby Gant adjusted her sling and sighed, nervous about coming back after everything she'd suffered. Despite her hopes to come through his only minor issues, it just wasn't to be and so she'd been forced to make a very tough decision. The wound to her shoulder was a career ender, just as she'd feared but on the up side, it meant that they didn't have to worry about fraternization rules anymore. The round that had torn through her shoulder had damaged the main nerve, leaving her with numb patches along the back of her arm, her inner forearm and her pinkie and ring fingers were completely numb too. The fingers that weren't numb weren't much use, most of the sensitivity gone but there was still just enough to keep from doing any serious injuries. The sling wasn't about keeping weight off her shoulder, it was more about protecting her arm from any more serious blows. She already had several scars from smacking it into various things from a bedside table to a door and everything in between.

Pulling up outside the house, Emily smiled when she saw Book wander through the side gate and disappear. Climbing out and grabbing Libby's bag from the back seat, she paused and waited for Libby to get organised, smoothing out her shirt and adjusting her sling again.  
'You ready?' Emily asked, shouldering the bag and smiling in encouragement.  
'No but let's do this anyway.'  
'Relax, they'll be glad to have you back. You'll always be part of the team, regardless of your injuries.'  
'But what about you?'  
'Don't worry about me, Libby. I'll be fine, I'm a survivor.'

Striding through the side gate like she belonged, Emily waved to the team hanging around in the backyard, not really surprised that Libby was standing right behind her. She was nervous about returning to the group, only to be expected really.  
'Hey, you made it Emily.'  
'Of course I did Mother. I said I'd be here.'  
'How've you been?'  
'Pretty good Shane. Been keeping busy, like usual.'

Peeking out from behind Emily, Libby saw Shane and smiled, taking in his relaxed stance as he sipped his beer. Courage growing, she stepped into sight and waited for whatever was going to happen. Eyes widening behind his glasses, Shane dropped his beer and darted across the grass, amazed to see his beautiful lady again. Right arm snapping out, Emily caught him short then released him and moved to the side, letting the lovebirds chat quietly as she wandered over to stand beside Mother.  
'So, how bad is it?'  
'It's a career ender as feared. Her left hand is completely useless, she's got big numb patches up her arm and can't actually keep her left arm tucked up close without some sort of support.'  
'Fuck, I was hoping for better news Emily.'  
'Yeah, so was I. But on the bright side, she's still got Shane. I think that was the one thing she was really worried about, losing Shane's affection.'  
'Never gonna happen Emily, you know that.'

Listening to Libby's description of her new limitations, Shane just held her tighter and trailed his fingers through her hair, so very glad she was still alive. They would adapt to her injuries, find new ways to make life easier for her and together they would move forward.  
'I love you, Libby, so very much.'  
'I love you too, Shane.'  
'Emily took good care of you?'  
'Yeah, she spent most of her time with me, helping wherever she could.'  
'Disappointed about having to retire?'  
'Not as much as I thought. I'll miss the action but at least I've still got you.'  
'Always Libby, always.'

Nudging Emily in the ribs, Mother grinned and grabbed two beers from the cooler by her feet and handed one to Emily in a gesture of welcome and thanks.  
'So, what's the latest with you and Knight?' she asked, trying for casual but she missed.  
'Mother, you're the biggest gossip on base.'  
'I'm just looking out for you Emily.'  
'My personal life is off limits. I'm not a Marine anymore.'  
'Oh come on, Emily, give me something.'  
'Drop it Mother.'  
'Not until you at least let me know if you've gotten any further.'  
'Fine, if it'll get you off my back. No, I haven't seen him since our final parting at the airstrip. No, I don't know where he is right now. I've been far too busy these last couple months, trying to help Libby's recovery along so I could get her back with those she cares about. Now that she's where she belongs, I can focus on finding Knight.'  
'You're getting slack, Emily.'  
'Mother, that's enough. In my profession, a personal life isn't a great idea. Besides, if Knight doesn't want to be found, the best trackers in the world won't be able to locate him. He'll turn up when he's ready. Until then, drop it.'  
'Alright, you've made your point.'  
'Thank you.'  
'What about that bounty of yours?'  
'Gone, I'm not worth a dime to anyone anymore. I reckon that pissed a lot of people off, suddenly the biggest longstanding target out there is gone.'  
'Dare I ask how much it was, Emily?'  
'Right before that last hunt, it was up to about 17 million. Unlike Knight's, mine kept rising as I kept pulling off jobs that shouldn't have been possible.'  
'Whoa, almost as much as Scarecrow was worth.'  
'Scarecrow was a special case, mine was government backed.'

Draining her beer, Emily walked over to stop beside Libby and Shane, reaching out to lightly squeeze Libby's right shoulder.  
'Take care you two, I'll see you around.'  
'You're leaving already?'  
'Libby, we both knew this was only a temporary thing. My life isn't in the Marines anymore, it's out there in the wild blue yonder, chasing the next big payday. I took a short leave from the game to get you back on your feet but I feel the tug to get back out there.'  
'Emily, I posed a hypothetical question to the Colonel and he said that if a MIA Marine returned, they would be welcomed back into the ranks.'  
'I'm not a Marine anymore Shane, I'm a Bounty Hunter. Besides, the story of how I went from abandoned Marine in Antarctica to a well known Bounty Hunter isn't one to be shared. It's my story and that's the way it's always going to stay.'  
'If that's your choice.'  
'I'll be fine Shane, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm a survivor, I've handled more trouble than I have a right to survive.'  
'Will we ever see you again?'  
'Yeah, I'd say there's a good chance of that Libby. Might not be for a while, but I'll be around.'  
'Be safe Emily and thank you again.'  
'Semper Fi, my friends.' Emily grinned, slipping out the side gate and driving away. 


	3. Chapter 3

~!~#~*~#~!~ FOUR MONTHS LATER ~!~#~*~#~!~

Another quiet weekend, a casual barbeque at Mother's and things were definitely looking up for the team. Libby was settling into a new routine, making a home in the married quarters she'd move into with Shane. They were still waiting for the wedding bells though. Shane had proposed last month, forgetting all about his dream proposal in Italy and doing it right there in Mother's living room. Libby proudly wore her engagement ring on her damaged left hand, the sparkling diamond seeming to take away some of her discomfort about the near useless limb.

Wandering in through the side gate and joining the group relaxing in the backyard, Aloysius and Rufus didn't seem to care about the strange faces in the group, they were safe here and they knew it. Plopping down on the grass and leaning back against their cooler, Rufus looked like a completely different man in his worn blue jeans, grey tee and open red shirt, a small gold cross hanging around his neck. Dropping down beside him, Aloysius wasn't quite as relaxed or different, still wearing all black and sitting up straight as if expecting someone. Leaning over and muttering something in Aloysius' ear, Rufus slapped him up the back of the head and leant back, smiling softly as Aloysius relaxed a little more, still attentive but looser.

Sneaking in a few minutes later, Emily set her cooler down by the fence and crept around behind Rufus, warning everyone to stay quiet about her presence. Picking her moment, she turned and broke into a run, diving over Rufus and crashing into Aloysius. Tumbling across the grass in a tangle of limbs, Aloysius regained control and brought them to a stop just shy of the back wall of the house. Flopped out on the grass, hair thrown into a wild tangle and clothes rumpled, Emily smiled and reached up to push his glasses back up his nose.  
'Hey there handsome, missed you.' she grinned, totally content to lay there under his outstretched arm.  
'Missed you too, beautiful.' he replied, leaning in to steal a tender kiss. 'Missed you so much.'  
'I'm here now, I'll never leave again.' Emily promised, stroking his knee softly as he pulled back.  
'You mean that?'  
'If you'll have me, I'll be right beside you forever.'  
'Of course I'll have you Emily. For as long as you'll be there.'

Reaching into their cooler for a drink, Rufus settled back and watched the new lovebirds as they relaxed and reaffirmed what they'd started six months previous. Hands that had killed and maimed were so gentle as they traced over displayed skin, learning and loving freely. Rolling to his feet, Aloysius reached down and hauled Emily to her feet, tucking her safely in against his side. Smiling softly, Emily snuggled in close and let Aloysius guide her across the yard, detouring to collect her cooler before settling beside Rufus comfortably, cuddled up close.  
'Ain't love grand.' Mother grinned, gazing at the pair.  
'Mother, drop it!' Emily warned, digging out a drink and relaxing against Aloysius. 'I know what you're like when it comes to juicy news.'  
'Oh come on, I'm not that bad.'  
'Yeah, pull the other one Mother.' Shane countered, Libby settled comfortably on his lap.  
'Mind your ear.' Emily warned, sitting up a little more and letting off a loud, long and very sharp note.  
'Dogs?' Aloysius asked, turning to look as the pair came bounding through the side gate and ran to Emily's side. 'Never mind.'  
'Settle down boys, it's alright.' Emily soothed, ruffling up the dogs until they stretched out beside her. 'Good boys, just relax.'  
'My safety in your hands, yet again.' Aloysius remarked, reaching out to lightly stroke one soft furry back.  
'They already figured out something was going on. When I got back to base wearing your shirt, they were very interested. They got a bit confused when the new scent vanished and wasn't refreshed but now that they can smell you and it's the same scent, it's all good as far as they're concerned.' Emily explained, reaching into her cooler again and tossing steaks to the dogs. 'Rom, leave Rem's steam alone.'  
'Rom and Rem?' Aloysius asked, he'd always figured the war dogs were named but this was the first indication of those names.  
'Technically it's Romus and Remus but they've learned to respond to their shortened names as well.' Emily shrugged, handing him a beer. 'That's Romus over beside you and Remus over here.'  
'It's probably just my untrained eyes but I can't tell them apart.'  
'Considering I've had these two since they were chubby little 8 week pups, I'm not surprised you can't pick them apart. The most obvious ones, Romus has darker ears and Remus has a smaller black saddle. Apart from that, its really hard to tell them apart.'

Finishing their treats, the dogs stood and took off across the yard, spotting another familiar face in the group. Face lighting up, Libby put her drink down and reached out to scratch between their ears, glad to see them again after so long.  
'You know these two?' Shane asked, a little surprised to see Libby so comfortable with the strange dogs.  
'Yeah, these are Emily's war dogs. This is Romus and his litter mate Remus. Part of the therapy Emily came up with was getting me to groom them daily, using my left hand as much as I could. They didn't seem to mind the fumbles.'  
'I've seen these two in action, I had no idea they were so gentle.' Shane remarked, reaching out to stroke Remus' back.  
'They're only aggressive when there's danger. When Emily's not working, these two are as playful as any ordinary dogs.'  
'Here boys!' Emily called, lobbing a couple of tennis balls across the yard for them.  
'Like I said, just as playful as any ordinary dog.' Libby chuckled, accepting one of the balls and pegging it down the length of the yard.  
'I'm starting to see that now, Libby.' Shane grinned, lobbing the other ball towards the back fence.  
'You know, maybe we should think about getting a dog of our own.'  
'I like that idea, babe. But perhaps not a German Shepard, maybe something smaller.'  
'I was thinking of a collie, it'd be a great workout partner while you're away.'

Exhausted after a big day romping around with new friends, Romus and Remus curled up around Emily and Aloysius, heads landing on the nearest knees as they got comfortable and dropped off to sleep. A little surprised to have been selected, Aloysius lightly rubbed Remus between the ears, still refusing to relax his grip on Emily's waist as they sat there.  
'Aww, you've been pushing him hard lately, haven't you?' Emily remarked, peering over Aloysius' shoulder.  
'Huh?' he uttered, turning to look. 'He's been flat out doing some upgrading to the Raven while we've had some downtime.'  
'He's cute when he's sleeping.'  
'Not so cute when he's snoring. That man could wake the dead, I swear.'  
'I reckon he'd probably say the same about you.' Emily chuckled, lightly stroking Rom's back. 'But then, I've been told I snore sometimes too. Usually after a really hard day.'

Shifting in his sleep and slipping off the cooler, Rufus hit the ground and snapped awake, sitting up and looking around in confusion.  
'Have a good nap?' Emily asked, lifting her head from Aloysius' shoulder.  
'Mmm, yeah. Didn't mean to drop off like that.' he nodded, rubbing his eyes and stretching.  
'It's alright, you've been pushing hard lately.' Aloysius grinned, nuzzling Emily's cheek happily. 'I know I haven't been exactly focused lately.'  
'It's getting kinda late, maybe we should head off.' Emily suggested, only tightening her grip on Aloysius.  
'Don't leave again, Emily.' Aloysius implored, fingers locking into Emily's shirt.  
'I told you that I'd be right here for as long as you'll have me, handsome. I didn't mean just for today, say the word and I'll be at your side until the end.' Emily corrected, holding on tight and refusing to let him go.  
'Stay, right here were you belong.' Aloysius uttered, hoping to hell he wouldn't have to choose between Emily and Rufus.  
'I was hoping you'd say that.' Emily grinned, shifting to steal another kiss. 'We'll make this work, the five of us.' she promised, turning her gaze to Rufus just to be sure he was satisfied with the idea.  
'Whatever you decide, I'm in for the long haul.' he nodded, quite pleased with this new alliance idea.  
'Thanks buddy. No way could I make that choice.' Aloysius sighed, relaxing his grip on Emily. 'Rental?'  
'Nah, personal transfer. An engagement gift for Libby and Shane. You?'  
'Personal vehicle, one of the few we have scattered around.'

Gathering up the scattered dog toys and rousing the dogs gently, the trio stood and headed for the gate, checking they had everything before slipping away quietly. They weren't openly trying to sneak away, it was natural for them now.  
'You guys heading off?' Mother called, opening the front door.  
'Yeah, it's getting late and we've got stuff to organise.' Emily nodded, settling dogs in the back of the SUV and walking over. 'We're going to make something of this Mother, love will bloom where once mistrust lived.' she grinned, reaching into her pocket.  
'I wish you the best of luck and all the happiness in the world Emily, you know that.'  
'I know Mother, thanks.' Emily chuckled, pulling out the keys to her brand new Camaro. 'Here, see that these get to Shane and Libby. Tell them it's an engagement present from the three of us.' she instructed, pressing the keys into Mother's hand.  
'Why don't you give them to the happy couple? They're just inside.'  
'the less contact I have with the car, the less chance anyone will ever tie it back to me and the more likely Shane and Libby will get to keep it for a long time. It's for their safety as much as anything else. It might need a little bit of a clean to deal with any dog hair in the back but it shouldn't be too bad.'  
'I'll tell them. Will we ever see you again, Emily?'  
'One day, Mother, I'd like to think so but probably not for a while. We've got a lot to organise if we're going to learn to work as a strong trio. Don't worry about us too much Mother, we'll be okay.'  
'Be safe, all of you.'  
'We will Mother, it'll be alright. We're a tough breed, you'll see us again.'

Turning away from the tough woman that had taught her so much when she was just a green Sergeant, Emily chuckled and climbed into the SUV, relaxed and at peace as they peeled away and left the base as easily as they entered.  
'So, my nearest or yours?' she asked, peering into the back to make sure her boys were settled.  
'Considering the dogs, yours would probably be easier.' Aloysius shrugged, pulling over and opening the door. 'You drive, you know who might be gunning for your location.'  
'Most of our competitors have given up on hunting me now, without the prize money I'm just too much of a risk for them.' Emily shrugged, slipping in behind the wheel and getting comfortable. 'Buckle up boys, this bitch knows how to drive.' she smirked, blending back into the traffic and proving just why no one had ever managed to corner her in a car chase.

Stepping off the elevator and scanning the area carefully, Emily motioned for the pair behind her to wait and cast the dogs out to search the area, confident they would alert on anything that wasn't right. Moving systematically up and down the corridor, the pair returned to Emily and sat, unconcerned by any of the scents in the hallway. Rewarding them for their efforts, Emily nodded and crossed the small foyer to swipe her access card by the door. She didn't mess around with her security, using a three point access system to keep her penthouse hideaway secure. The access card primed the system, activating the biometrics and requesting her palm print and retinal scans to prove her ID.

Security satisfied, she pushed the door open just a little and cast the dogs in to check the place was still secure. Hearing a single bark from somewhere inside, she pushed the door right open and motioned Aloysius and Rufus inside before checking over her shoulder and slipping inside, closing the door firmly behind them.  
'I can definitely see the advantage of war dogs, now.' Aloysius remarked, looking around at the suite.  
'They certainly make security a lot easier.' Emily shrugged, heading to the kitchen with both coolers. 'Make yourselves at home guys, I'll be right back.'

Sinking down on the couch, Aloysius kicked his boots off and got comfortable, chuckling as Remus jumped up and stretched out behind him. Shoving his boots under the coffee table, Rufus slumped in the armchair and stretched his legs out, relaxed and content with this shift.  
'Are you absolutely sure about this buddy? It's a big change from what we're used to.'  
'Hell, if it gets the old Aloysius back, I'm all for it. Face it, you've been off your game since that kiss at the airfield. If this is what it takes to get you back on track, we'll make it work.'  
'I haven't been that bad, have I?'  
'In just the last six months, we've had to pay off nine different doctors to patch you up after another SNAFU'd job. I think that says it all.'  
'Alright, you've made your point. Things will be better now, you'll see.'

Setting beers and a snack plate on the table between them, Emily sprawled comfortably in the other armchair, totally relaxed and actually enjoying the company on a more permanent basis.  
'Seems like we have quite a lot to discuss.' she grinned, scratching Romus behind the ears with her toes.  
'The way I see it, we keep this as quiet as we can. Doesn't bear thinking about how Larkham will react to finding out the Knight and the Hunter are working together.' Aloysius shrugged, reaching for a sandwich.  
'Then there's ExSol to worry about, they definitely won't appreciate the news of our partnership.' Rufus mused, popping his beer and settling back.  
'Not exactly the concerns I was thinking about, but certainly a valid concern.' Emily nodded, not really worried about how they would react. 'I was more thinking about my accumulated safe houses, boltholes, aircraft, cars, heavy vehicles and everything else I've got scattered across the world. Most of my property is small and very understated, this is one of the few more expensive places I've got.'  
'We've never really bothered with extra aircraft and it's simple enough to rent or "borrow" a suitable vehicle for a ground based job. Most of our profits go into safe houses and boltholes but we're not stingy with what we buy. This is low end compared to some of ours.' Aloysius replied, looking around at the suite again, taking in the features and thinking about some of their places.  
'Yeah, well I could have gotten something better than this but I figured I was better off getting in some spare parts for some of my less reliable fighters. Picked up half a dozen old F-111's and a few other bits and pieces.'  
'You actually bother with those old dinosaurs?' Rufus asked, stunned to hear Emily was messing around with such old and outdated fighters.  
'They're perfect throwaways. When I was coming in for the second Shark Pit rescue, I binned another F-111 into the ocean and parachuted down into the water. Don't know where it landed exactly but really, I don't care about losing another one.'  
'Tell me you're not so casual about all your fighters.'  
'No Rufus, just the old ones. Well, there are a couple of old fighters that I take a lot of care of. Picked up an old F-4 Phantom, been working on restoring her when I've got some time. I've got a long way to go before she's flight worthy though.'

Falling quiet, the trio considered how best to amalgamate their varied properties around the globe. There was so much accumulated wealth to consider, years worth of hideaways and supplies stockpiled in hundreds of locations on just about every continent.  
'Why change anything? Right at the moment we're still figuring out how this will all work out. Just make the necessary security adjustments and see how things go. Surely if things go the way Aloysius is hoping, we can make the necessary adjustments then.' Rufus suggested, reaching for the platter on the table.  
'Rufus, that's uncalled for. My hopes for the future aren't on the table just yet.'  
'Aloysius, there's no shame in dreaming of the future. I've been doing a fair bit of that lately.' Emily grinned, watching the way Remus was accepting Aloysius into the pack so freely. 'So much in fact Rom, grab me the remote input unit please.' she added, hooking the TV remote and clicking the TV on before switching to a secret connection channel.

Accepting the wireless unit from Romus' teeth, she grinned and turned her attention to the TV, bringing up a world map and lighting up all her bases across the world. Watching her intently, Romus left the room again when she signalled and came back with another device which he carefully placed on the table. Thinking for a moment, Emily cast him to fetch one more thing, fingers flying over the keyboard on her lap without losing her rhythm. Bounding back in and placing another device on the table, Romus padded over and settled beside Rufus, nudging his dangling hand gently. Chuckling softly, Rufus acknowledged the gentle request and scratched under his collar.

Looking at the two devices on the table, Emily swore and looked back at her network of facilities, trying to work out if her security system was going to cause any problems with Aloysius and his sensitive eyes. But still, her security system couldn't be easily modified if this was going to cause a problem. It could be done but it would be a lot of work to modify all her bases to remove the retinal scans and replace them with something just as secure.  
'Problem Emily?' Aloysius asked, grabbing another sandwich form the platter.  
'All my security systems rely on a three part access pass. First is a swipe care, then palm and retinal scans. But with your eyes, retinal scans are probably out of the question.'  
'Nah, retinal scans are fine. They're usually quick enough that I can stand the discomfort. Helps if you can adjust the scanning light into the oranges as well.'  
'That'll take a bit more work but I can get it done. For now we'll set up accesses and get the cards made, I'll work on changing the colours as I get back to each facility.'

Unhooking another device from the unit on her lap, she pointed it at the palm scanner and nodded as it beeped a response. Replacing the pointer, she glanced at the pair relaxing on the couches, waiting to see who would go first. Reaching out and picking up the device, Rufus held it out to Aloysius and kept it steady as he pressed his hand to the cool glass.  
'That's it, keep it steady guys.' Emily nodded, fingers flying again as she created a new access profile for all facilities on the map. 'Alright, other hand now.'

Carefully saving both palm and retinal scans for each man, Emily finished setting up the profiles and uploaded them into the network to be scattered at the next big system wide update. 'Alright, in three days you will both be added to the authorised access list. It won't take long to have your swipe cards ready to go but until the next system update, only this place here is set to accept your access without bringing down the pain.'  
'You really don't mess around, do you?'  
'Why should I Rufus? We all knew this was coming, it was just a matter of time.' Emily shrugged, getting up and hoisting Rem off the couch before squeezing into the opened space.  
'You right back there?'  
'Got a problem with it?'  
'Nope, just making sure you're comfortable.'  
'Yep, I reckon this is going to work out real well.' Rufus laughed, watching the pair shuffle on the couch until they were organised and comfortable. 'It's just a matter of working out the team dynamic.'  
'The dynamic won't change that much Rufus. Right now I'm the junior in the group, I haven't been at this game as long as you two.' Emily replied, snuggling in closer and sighing softly. 


	4. Chapter 4

~!~#~*~#~!~ TWO YEARS LATER ~!~#~*~#~!~

Sparing absolutely no expense, delving into every account they had and pulling out all the stops, Emily and Aloysius planned the biggest wedding that had been since in France for years. But this wasn't just a special day for them, after much coaxing and promising to pay for whatever was required; they'd convinced Shane and Libby to share the day. They'd also managed to get Mother and Ralph on board as well, turning this massive wedding plan into a double wedding with a reaffirmation ceremony as well.

Renting a luxury ch teau for the weekend and making sure there could be no sneaked photos of the happy couples, Aloysius was doing everything he could to keep his upcoming nuptials secret from anyone he didn't want to know about them. He hired a large marquee to set up outside, deciding to keep the walls open but the extra cover over head would be useful.

Emily had been busy too, buying the appropriate garments for the triple wedding party and making sure everything was perfect. Mother hadn't been thrilled about being told she wasn't allowed to wear her uniform but her attention had been caught by the dress Emily had pointed her towards and most of the argument had been forgotten. Libby had fallen in love with one particular dress but it required extensive alterations to make it fit her properly, alterations that Emily was only too happy to pay for.

Sending out the invitations had put another dent into the finances since every invite contained two return tickets to get the guests to France without any serious headaches. Some of the guests were bigger surprises than others, reaching out to people that hadn't been in connection with the happy couples in years or longer.

A week before the wedding, the most important guests started turning up, chauffer driven limousines collecting them at the nearest airport and bringing them out to the pre-wedding venue. These were faces that were particularly special, faces that no one had expected to make the trip but they were glad to see them again. Even if no one else turned up, these weddings would be perfect because their families had taken up the offers.

First two arrive were an older couple, the man leaning on a walking stick and dressed in a neat dinner suit with his wife at his side, making her way slowly up the ramp with her wheelie walker. She was wearing an elegant blue dress, complete with a pearl necklace and matching bracelet. Jaw dropping, Mother slipped away from her fellow brides and walked over to greet them, so grateful they'd make the trip.  
'Hi mom, dad.' she grinned, bending down to gently embrace the pair. 'I wasn't sure you'd come.'  
'Gena, you're looking so well.' her father replied, looking up at her. 'We would not miss this for anything.'  
'What have you done to your hair Gena? You looked so beautiful with your curls.' her mother added, shaking her head slowly.  
'It's for work mom, when I retire I'll grow them back.' Gena replied, looking back at her friends. 'Libby, Emily, I'd like you to meet my parents, Elizabeth and Edward Andrews. Mom, dad, these are my friends Libby Gant and Emily Hunter. They'll be sharing my special day.'  
'Curls, Gena?' Libby asked, spotting a chance to tease Mother. 'A pleasure to meet you both.'  
'My daughter looks so beautiful with her bouncing red curls.' Sandra recalled, smiling softly at the memory. 'Wonderful to meet you both.'  
'The pleasure is ours, I assure you sir.' Emily replied, turning to look when another car pulled up outside.  
'You must be exhausted after your long flight. Your room is just down this way.' Mother guided, trying to usher her parents away before they said anything else embarrassing.

Next through the door came a larger group, an older couple, two younger men and a young woman. Looking at them, it wasn't hard to tell which bridal party they belonged to. Heads held high, dressed in stylish casuals and with the men all wearing sunglasses, they were an obvious pick.  
'Mom! Dad! Luke! Jason! Claire!' Aloysius beamed, thundering down the stairs and disappearing into the welcoming embrace of his family.  
'Aloysius, my dear boy!'  
'We've missed you 47.'  
'Where have you been Aloysius?'  
'We've been so worried about you.'  
'When are you coming home Kain?'

Arm slung around the younger woman's shoulders, Aloysius shook his head slowly and held up his hand for quiet, completely overwhelmed by the mingling voices of his family.  
'It's good to see you again mom. I've missed you all as well, dad. I've been all over the word Luke; there aren't many places I haven't seen. You don't need to worry about me, Jason; I'm perfectly capable to looking after myself. I don't know if I'll ever be coming home Claire, there's still a lot for me to do.'  
'I never thought you'd get married again, my son.'  
'Mom, I never expected to meet a woman like Emily.'  
'Well, do we get to meet the lucky lady?'  
'So long as she's not busy at the moment dad.' Aloysius nodded, peering over Luke's head. 'Emily, over here sweetheart.'  
'Coming babe.'

Weaving through the family, Emily grinned and relaxed into Aloysius' arms, looking around at the family she was about to gain.  
'Emily, meet my family. My mom Louise, dad Anthony, my younger brothers Luke and Jason and my little sister Claire. Everyone, this is my beautiful fianc e Emily.'  
'You know, when I agreed to marry you, I never expected to gain a complete extended family as well.' she teased, looking around at the family. 'It's nice to meet you all.'  
'I'm sure whatever family you bring will be just fine.'  
'Don't count on that Aloysius, you'll understand when they arrive if they decide to bother turning up.'  
'Never mind dear, you'll always have a home with us.'  
'Thank you Louise, that's very kind of you.'  
'Well, it seems like we have something worth celebrating, 47.'  
'47?' Emily asked, looking to Aloysius for an answer.  
'AK-47, dad's idea of a joke.' Aloysius explained, keeping Emily tucked close. 'Not tonight dad, I've still got a heap to do before the wedding. And tomorrow I have to head into town for the final suit fitting.'  
'Surely you can spare one night to enjoy a few drinks?'  
'Wish I could dad but I'm still trying to write my vows and speech.'

The day of the triple wedding dawned bright and clear, everything looking absolutely perfect for their shared big day. Turning up at nine in the morning, staggering drunk, Damien and Sue Anderson, Emily's Aunt and Uncle were quickly turned away by Rufus, forced back into their limousine and whisked back to the airport before her perfect day could be ruined. Smiling fondly at the older couple that had also arrived, he motioned for them to enter the ch teau, recognising them as Emily's grandparents.

Upstairs in their private section of the ch teau, the brides were busily preparing for the day. Seated at the dresser, Libby tried to relax as Emily gently brushed her hair and spun it into a graceful braided bun, creating a beautiful flowing look along the sides of her head and bundling everything neatly in the back. Mother was still annoyed about being pushed towards a wedding dress with all the accessories but these photos would surely look better than her original wedding photos.  
'Do I really have to wear this thing Emily?'  
'Gena, think about how happy your mother will be to see you with red curls again. The colour might be slightly off but I'm sure she'll be thrilled.'  
'She'll also know it's fake.'  
'What little bit she'll see anyway. You did agree to the mini veil and rose crown.' Libby added, glancing at the waiting accessories lined up nearby.  
'Don't remind me, Chickadee.'

Finishing with Libby's hair, Emily waited for her to move before settling in front of the mirror and working on her own hair. Twisting thick strands along the sides of her head, she pulled it back into a simple low pony tail before braiding it into three separate braids and twisting it all together neatly.  
'I can't believe I'm actually getting married.' Libby remarked, gazing at her waiting dress as she smoothed on her stockings.  
'I know. This is such a weird sensation.' Emily agreed, checking her hair was straight before easing to her feet and wandering over to pour the champagne.  
'I remember when I was a young bride, first time I was ever really nervous about anything.' Mother grinned, adjusting her wig so it was centred properly. 'Is this thing on straight?'  
'Here, I'll fix it.' Libby offered, motioning Mother over to sit in front of the mirror and coaxing the wig into proper position.

Handing around the champagne flutes and taking a seat, Emily lifted her gaze to the three dresses hanging up neatly and smiled softly, still so amazed that she was taking this step into a shared life with Aloysius. She would always love him but to actually risk marriage while they were both still working, it made no sense but it felt so right.  
'To a happy married life, for all of us.' Libby offered, raising her glass.  
'Whatever the future throws before us.' Mother nodded, trying to be a proper lady for one day.  
'So Emily, who's walking you down the aisle?' Libby asked, sipping her champagne contentedly.  
'Mark Simcox, better known as Bull.'  
'As in the only other survivor from Siberia?'  
'That's the one Mother. Had no one else to call on that I could rely on so I got into touch with him.'

Putting her glass down, Libby unzipped her dress bag and gently withdrew her dress, laying it out on the bed. Running down the zip, she smiled as Mother walked over to help, lifting up the mass of satin and guiding it over her head. Working the skirt down, Emily smoothed the white satin over her hips and made sure her skirt wasn't tangled up, easing the long drape down to the floor and spreading it out a little. Tucking her left arm into the added cradle, Libby held the bodice to her chest and raised her elbow so Mother could run the zip up and secure her in the form fitting satin. The subtle folds in the bodice only helped to enhance her fine figure, sweeping down from right to left then sweeping back the other way across her hips. Gathering up her skirt, she allowed Emily to help with her shoes as well, knowing how much of a fight strappy heels were with only one working hand. Almost seeming to glide across to the dresser, she sat and waited for Emily to fasten a simple pearl necklace around her throat before starting on her makeup.

Checking her hair was secure, Emily lifted down her dress and ran the zipper down before working the ornately embroidered and beaded bodice over her body, Mother lending a hand with the skirt, smoothing out the satin and then the lace overskirt with its delicate beading and scalloped hemline. Straightening the beaded waistband and making sure she was tucked into the bodice properly, Emily turned and let Mother zip her up, feeling so beautiful in her dress. Delving into her jewellery box again, Emily added a simple gold and diamond necklace and a matching bracelet.

Admiring how the younger women looked in their dresses, Mother eased hers out and set it down on the bed, smoothing out the soft fabric and trusting in her friends that this was the right dress for her. Richly embroidered and the same basic shape as the other two, instead of a flirty sleeveless top, hers had lacy sleeves to the elbow, covering up quite a few of her scars. Easing the flattering bodice over her curves, she was grateful for the help from her friends as they got her secured in the layers of satin and embroidery. Straightening out the hugging sleeves and smoothing the lace over her strong shoulders, Emily got the zipper up and smoothed out the bodice as Libby tugged the beaded accent back into alignment across Mother's chest. Taking Mother's right hand, Emily fastened a sparkling diamond bracelet into place, ignoring Mother's complaint about wearing something so valuable. Perching on the corner of the bed, she accepted her strappy heels and fastened them into place, feeling less than comfortable about wearing such shoes but for this day, she'd make it work.

Watching Shane ironing his uniform and making sure everything was perfect, Aloysius smiled and sipped his beer, relaxed and calm as he waited for the day to really begin. Shane had been in a flap since waking up before dawn, fussing about his uniform and trying to look his absolute perfect best for Libby today of all days.  
'Seriously Scarecrow, calm the fuck down.' Ralph groaned, emerging from the bathroom to see Shane was still fussing.  
'Yeah, sit down and relax for a few minutes. Seriously, you're starting to give me a case of wedding nerves and I've done this before.' Aloysius agreed, getting up, plucking the iron from Shane's hand and shoving him towards the nearest chair.  
'I just want today to be perfect.' Shane shrugged, accepting the beer Ralph handed him and trying to relax as Aloysius finished ironing his shirt and hung it up with the rest of his uniform.  
'It will be perfect because you're going to stand up there in front of family and friends and marry the woman you love so much.' Ralph replied, smiling fondly at the memories. 'Gena looked amazing back then, in her full dress uniform and short hair. Back then she didn't shave her head completely, just kept it real short. What about your first wife?' he added, gaze falling on Aloysius as he settled on the couch and tucked one leg up close.  
'Mel, she was stunning. Now there was a woman who knew what looked good on her slim frame. She wore this simple floor length gown with a high collar and long sleeves, it was like she'd stepped out of the history books. Standing at the alter, I couldn't believe she was mine.' Aloysius sighed softly, remembering that beautiful day. 'I was a smart mouthed Lieutenant back then, forever getting into trouble for insubordination and other such things. But every time I got home from yet another punishment detail, we'd laugh about it and I'd go out and do it again a few days later.'  
'You're still a smart mouth.' Shane teased, figuring he might as well get in a few good strikes before they went their separate ways again.  
'Not as bad as I once was. I was a right shit back then, took no crap from anyone. Now I take it from those closest to me but I give just as good as I get.'

Knocking once and opening the door, Rufus, Buck and Ralph's cousin Mike entered the suite, freshly scrubbed and looking their best. Rufus had even made the effort to shave, something that was sure to make Emily happy, she'd often dropped comments about wondering how he looked without the scruff.  
'Let me guess, it's almost time.' Aloysius shrugged, draining his beer and getting up.  
'Half an hour to show time.' Rufus nodded, checking his tie quickly.  
'Someone keep an eye on Shane, he's fussing like a bride.' Aloysius warned, ducking the pillow Shane threw at him and disappearing into his room.  
'Nervous, hey Scarecrow.'  
'Don't you start Buck, I'm copping enough from Aloysius.' Shane groaned, heading into his room to get dressed and organised. 'But I think I'm allowed to be nervous. When was the last time I got to do something as normal as get married?'  
'You might have a point there Shane.' Aloysius agreed, doing up his tie as he wandered back into the central room. 'You've got an extraordinary life, you can't seem to avoid trouble.'  
'Says the man who is worried this wedding will turn into a battleground.'  
'This is what happens when Bounty Hunters get hitched, our competitors will try and stop the union. If not today, they'll try during the honeymoon when our guard is down, or so they think.'

Waiting just out of sight of their ever patient grooms, the brides made final touch ups to their outfits, straightening their rose crowns and smoothing out their veils.  
'You look so beautiful Libby.' Thomas Gant beamed, holding her bouquet as she adjusted the cradle for her left arm. He was a kindly older man, blonde hair greying at the temples and the same slim yet strong frame as his daughter.  
'Thanks dad.' Libby grinned, taking her bouquet and gently tucking it into the crook of her left arm.  
'Ready?' Emily asked, brushing a loose strand out of her eyes.  
'Yeah, let's do this before I talk myself out of it.' Libby nodded, adjusting the fall of her veil and taking her fathers' arm.

Standing near the celebrant, the grooms stared in wonder and awe as their brides glided smoothly up the aisle, Libby leading the way with her. Behind them, Emily held her head high as she was escorted by Sergeant Simcox, standing in for her missing family. Bringing up the rear and moving slowly, Mother smiled warmly at Ralph as her father slowly made his way to hand her off again.  
'Oh wow.' Shane breathed, captivated by Libby's beauty all over again.  
'So beautiful.' Aloysius agreed, stunned by Emily's transformation.  
'Is that really my Gena?' Ralph asked, unable to believe the change.

Stepping away from their escorts to stand with their grooms, the women were just as enchanted by their men, not really paying a lot of attention as the celebrant opened the ceremony, still a little rattled about being asked to pull off such an elaborate setup. It was definitely a confusing set up, marrying two couples and renewing the vows of a third all in one ceremony. There had been a bit of give and take among the couples, working out how things would flow among them and keep the rhythm they were trying to set without anyone seeming to be more important than anyone else.

Stepping forward, the celebrant stopped beside Shane and Libby, inviting them to share their vows with the people that had come so far to share this beautiful day with them.  
'Elizabeth, as you know, it is difficult for me to express my feelings in front of others, especially my very private feelings for you. But, here today as I stand in the presence of our family and friends, I want to publicly declare my love for you. And why do I love you so much? I love you because you are the finest person I have ever known; you are unselfish; loving; gentle; loyal; tender; trustworthy; sympathetic; and a joy to be with. Your laughter, your smile and your unfailing optimism buoy me, lift me and make me a better person. How can I be so blessed as to be loved by you? What could I have ever done in my lifetime to deserve such a treasure? It is a great mystery. My heart overflows with my love for you and I give myself to you unreservedly today as your faithful husband and I promise to treasure you always, just as I do at this moment.'  
'Shane, you are my first love and my last love. Until I met you I didn't give true love much thought, but since you came into my life, I struggle desperately to find the words to tell you how much I love you - how I adore you. It is difficult for me to verbalise my feelings for you, because mere words can't begin to express my deep love. I thank God for you, Shane, and I pledge myself to you now, to be your ever faithful wife. I give you my body, my mind and my heart and I promise to love you and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.'

Bouquet safe with one of Mother's nieces, Emily and Aloysius shared a happy smile as the celebrant moved to stand beside them. Everyone's attention was on them, ignoring past misdeeds to share in their happiness on this joyous day.  
'As we begin our new life together as husband and wife, I am amazed at our love. It is an invisible thing - our love - and yet, it is a force so strong, so durable that it will hold our lives together for all the years to come. Our past is over; our future is new, and as we take our vows today, we will be changed forever, and I take them gladly and without reservation. Emily, I commit myself to you, to be your loving, faithful husband. I promise to honour you, believe in you, protect you and do everything in my power to make your life happy and fulfilled. This is my promise. Take my hand as we go with joy into our new life together.'  
'Aloysius, it takes a great trust to pledge oneself to another for a lifetime, and I do that now as I affirm you as my soul mate, my life partner. I promise to mourn with you and to celebrate with you; to love you, honour you and be faithful to you. I will be your dearest friend, your lover and the mother of your children. I accept you, Aloysius, as my husband, and I pledge myself to you without reservation.'

Focus shifting again, Ralph and Mother waited for the celebrant to join them, still as deep in love now as when they first wed, much to the disappointment of her mother. Emotions didn't come easily for either of them but they'd done the best they could when writing their renewals.  
'I can't believe how lucky I was to find you 20 years ago, and I was luckier still when you agreed to marry me, dearest Gena. And hasn't our marriage been good, with so many memories of beautiful moments shared? I treasure those memories, Gena - they are souvenirs in my heart - memories of you as my friend, my lover, my wife. Our marriage is the most important thing in my life, and you are the most important person. As our love has grown deeper each years, and more comfortable, too, our relationship has gone beyond anything I could have imagined and as we stand before this gathering of friends and family, I publicly and joyfully reaffirm our wedding vows.'  
'As we stand here today renewing out wedding vows, I recall our wedding day so well. We were so young, so hopeful, so full of dreams. And most of our dreams have come true but not all. And the disappointments hurt more than we thought they would, didn't they? And yet, our good times together were even better than we expected. If I could have known then what I know now, would I still have married you, Ralph? Oh, yes, most certainly - and with the same joy and commitment I feel today to be your devoted and faithful wife for whatever years we have left in this life.'

Reaching into his pocket, Buck fished out the two rings and placed them in the celebrants' hand, the simple gold bands inscribed with their names and the date of their wedding. Gently taking the smaller ring, Shane smiled softly and gently took Libby's left hand in his, doing his best to not make it obvious she was disabled.  
'Wear this ring and think of me, darling Elizabeth. Even if we are separated by continents or oceans, I shall never be far away in spirit.'  
'This ring may collect a few scratches over the years, but it will never be broken. Let it represent our future lives, held together by an unbreakable love.' she replied, smiling softly as Shane deftly rearranged their hands so she could get the ring on without anyone realising the issue still.

Producing the next pair of rings, Rufus passed them over and stepped back, a tear in his eye at being witness to such a beautiful union. Sure, he saw their love every day but seeing how happy they were right here and now, making their loving promises and binding their lives together was truly wonderful.  
'I ask that you wear this ring as a constant reminder of my love for you, now and forever.' Emily offered, slipping the braided rose, white and yellow gold band around his finger.  
'By the giving and receiving of rings, we shall be known to all as husband and wife. I accept the responsibility this ring as I accept the responsibility of your love. And with all my heart I will strive to lose neither of them.' he replied, working her matching ring into place gently.

Looking at the remodelled rings in the celebrants' hand, Mother smiled fondly as she picked up the stainless steel ring. It was more practical that softer gold and stood up to the beating Ralph gave it while working on his truck. Now it was even more special though, a single small diamond embedded in the steel catching the light as she held it.  
'As a young woman, I stood beside you and vowed to be your loving and faithful wife. All these years later, I make the same promise today.'  
'It seems like only yesterday when we made our vows together. Yet time has not dulled their meaning nor diminished their value.' Ralph replied, sliding a matching silver band around her finger and turning it slightly to put the slightly larger diamond uppermost.

Returning to her original place, the celebrant smiled softly at the three happy couples, totally devoted to each other and drawn to share such a special occasion as the closest of friends. Listening to her as she made their unions official, they all knew it was almost time, soon this would all be official and they could get on with their lives as happily married couples.  
'You may now kiss the bride.'

Noting the way his hands were shaking, Shane lifted Libby's veil and gently flicked it back over her shoulders before gently wiping away her tears and leaning in to catch the sweetest kiss of all. Eyes fluttering closed, she gripped his wrist and sighed softly, fresh tears of happiness falling.

Slipping one arm around Emily's waist and cradling her shoulders in the other, Aloysius almost forgot about the constant danger they would face as they shared their first wedded kiss, Emily gripping his shoulders and leaning down to account for her heels.

Cursing her heels mentally, Mother shifted her left foot back and leant in, hands cupping Ralph's cheeks as his slid under the wig, a lifetime of memories floating through their minds as their lips met. As far as they were concerned, this kiss was just as special as the one they'd shared 20 years ago.

Parting slowly and turning to the crowd, the three happy couples smiled bright as the new day as they moved back into line, waiting for the celebrant to announce then as married couples before moving gracefully down the aisle, soaking up the loving applause from their friends and family as they walked. The next step was pointless expense, giving their guests time to mingle and make their way slowly inside for the reception as the happy couples took a relaxing carriage ride around the grounds.

Appetites satisfied by the finest French cuisine available, the triplicate wedding party swapped looks along the table, waiting to see who would speak first. No one wanted to be first but someone had to take first so everything could flow on again. In the end though, Rufus picked up the microphone and stood behind Emily and Aloysius, drawing them back into the spotlight.  
'Aloysius, when you asked Emily to marry you, you made the best decision of your life. I've known you for eight years, and I've never seen you happier than you've been since the day you found Emily. I'm glad for you buddy! And Emily, you didn't do so bad yourself! What an awesome couple! May the happiness within your hearts be a mere foretaste of the joys you'll experience in the years ahead. May all your dreams come true. Here's to Aloysius and Emily.'  
'To Emily and Aloysius.'

Jumping a little when Rufus handed him the microphone, Aloysius stood and smiled at Emily, lightly trailing his fingers over her shoulder.  
'Emily, my beautiful darling wife. Words will never be enough to express what I'm feeling as I gaze into your eyes and see my love reflected therein. You are truly a fallen angel, sent to heal my broken heart and bring light back into my life. We face a life of challenges together, but with you by my side, I do not fear the problems that will come before us. I have already given you everything I have, but as we enter this new life together, there is just one thing left to truly entwine our lives. Emily, dearest Emily, I place my life in your hands and my trust in your accuracy when things are bleak. Protect my existence at your side as I will protect yours.' he offered, drawing one of his favoured pistols from under his jacket and offering it to her, butt first.

Taking the pistol and checking it was fully loaded, Emily smiled softly and stood, holstering it smoothly in a special attachment on the back of her dress. Hidden among the layers of cloth, she had two holsters sewn into the dress, one for his sidearm and one for hers.  
'Aloysius, my dear loving husband. My dream was to find a man who would understand me without me uttering a single word, a man whose values and spirit matched my own - a soul mate. From this moment forward, we will stand united against whatever the world throws our way, unwavering in our devotion to each other. All that I have to offer is yours and I will continue to support and cherish you until the end of our days together. I will always be there when everything seems hopeless, standing tall at your side with one last plan to bring back the light. Protect my existence at your side as I will protect yours.' she replied, handing over her Desert Eagle in return.

Checking it with confidence born of years around firearms, Aloysius grinned faintly and slipped it beneath his jacket, finding a new comfort in the weight secured under his arm. It was noticeably heavier than his usual USPs but nothing he wouldn't adjust to.  
'Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, there are a few special people I'd like to thank. Rufus, like always you were right where we needed you to be, making sure I was organised and everything was kept on schedule. Shane, Libby, Gena and Ralph, my thanks for agreeing to join us on this special day to make an already unforgettable experience so much better. I wish you all the best of luck for the future. Mr and Mrs Donaldson, I thank you especially for raising Emily into such a lovely young woman. Thankyou for entrusting her to me, I will do my best to be worthy of her in every way.'  
'Of course, thanks much also go to Mr and Mrs Knight for raising such a well behaved son for the most. Like most men, he has his moments but I can forgive him for that. I will continue to strive to be worthy of his name and love until the end.'

Deftly plucking away the microphone, Rufus flicked it across to Mike, a little surprised that he caught it so easily. Brushing that thought aside, he sat and relaxed, glancing at the lovebirds beside him as Mike straightened his tie and picked up his glass.  
'When my cousin said he was going to marry Gena Andrews, most of us thought he'd finally lost his mind. Everyone in our small town knew of the Andrews family in their big house on the hill with their butler, maid and other domestic staff. No one believed that someone with such class would even look twice at Ralph. But Ralph wasn't put off, he was determined that Gena would be his. Every afternoon for six long months, he would put on his Sunday best, primp and fuss until he looked as good as was possible for him then he'd drive the two miles up to her house, usually dragging one of us along for moral support. We stop at old Mr Morgan's place to pick the prettiest flower Ralph could find then up the hill to the grand house. But poor Ralph could never get past the butler. After six months, we thought for sure he'd give up on Gena but no, he went right back up that hill with a new plan. This time when the butler opened the door, Ralph, bold as brass, knocked him out and strode into the house like he belonged there. I followed him in, half expecting trouble but also hoping that this would be the end of this crazy idea. Ralph found his lady sitting in one of the front rooms, calmly reading Jane Austin. Cool as ever, Ralph walked over, sat beside her and offered out the bouquet of daisies we'd picked. I thought for sure she'd scream for her father but no, Gena surprised us both by accepting the flowers and agreeing to a date. Six months later they were married, it was the biggest news event in our little town for years. And now, 20 years since that beautiful wedding, we're here to celebrate a wonderful couple that's been through so much but their love has only grown stronger through the years. Ralph and Gena, here's to another 20 years!'  
'To Ralph and Gena.'

Chuckling softly as he stood, Ralph placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled fondly as she reached up to squeeze his fingers gently.  
'Thanks for that Mike, I'd almost forgotten how hard it was to actually get Gena to notice me all those years ago. But those six months of attempts to catch her attention paid off in the best way possible. I might not be anything like her parents hoped for their daughter but I love Gena with all I am and look forward to another 20 years as her loving husband. The greatest gift I've ever received is the gift of your love. Because of your love, I feel rich. My treasure chest is overflowing with the wealth of your caring and your love. I'm proud to be your husband, and I toast you, my beloved wife.'

As close to tears as anyone had ever seen her in quite a while, Mother stood and wrapped one arm around Ralph, keeping him as close as possible as she took the microphone from him.  
'Ralph, those six months you spent trying to desperately to get my attention, I never even knew you were there. Tobias was under instructions from my father not to allow any of the local riff-raff into the house. I knew I would never leave that house unless I was on the arm of a wealthy suitor, until you came barging in, determined to make your presence known. Until that moment, I had no idea what love really was, not until you opened my eyes. I would like to propose a toast to my husband. Our marriage has been the perfect blend of friendship and love. You've always been there for me, Ralph, whether I need a hug or a caress, or just someone to listen to me when I was worried or down about something. But you know what I love best about being married to you? The best part is when I wake up in the middle of the night, and I can wrap up with your loving arms around me and feel safe because you're there to hold me tight. I'm so glad I married you, and I'm proud that you've chosen to reaffirm the vows on that day 20 years ago. To my precious husband.'

Regaining the microphone and flicking it back to Rufus, Mike returned to his chair and settled comfortably. Reaching up behind Aloysius and Emily, Rufus caught the microphone and flipped it on down the table. Moving with the second boost, Buck caught it on the fly, swinging with the momentum.  
'As Shane's best man, please join me in a toast to the newlyweds. Actually, I have no idea why I'm called the "best man" because, as far as I know, no one pays the least bit of attention to a man in my position. You hear comments such as, "Isn't the bride absolutely radiant?" or "Isn't the groom handsome?". But do you ever hear anyone say, "Wow, have you noticed the best man - isn't he a great looking guy?". Noooooooo. In fact one of the guests thought I was with the sword detail out the front of the ceremony. Actually, I want you all to know that I've been an outstanding best man - who else could have calmed Shane's nerves the way I did when the other grooms were winding him up? Who else could have been such a wise counsellor? Who else could have been such a reassuring voice in his ear as I stood beside him at the ceremony? And who else could have done such an awesome job of arranging their honeymoon, and keeping their honeymoon destination such a fine secret, I might add? Actually, now I think about it, with such outstanding qualities as these, I can't help but wonder why I'm still single. But seriously, it has been an honour to serve as Shane's best man, and it is a special privilege to offer the first toast to this bride and groom. Here's to Shane and Libby!'  
'To Shane and Libby!'

Accepting the microphone and standing, Shane glanced at Buck as he placed his hand on Libby's shoulder, earning yet another proud smile from his beautiful wife.  
'Alright Buck, the first priority when we get home is to find you a girlfriend.' that earned a few laughs form the crowd and a little shrug from Buck. 'Libby, I know I haven't always been the best boyfriend or fianc , but when you agreed to be my wife, you already knew there would be times I wouldn't be around. I apologise now for any birthdays, anniversaries and other special occasions I miss whilst proudly serving my country. But no matter where I am in the world or how long I'm away, I will always make sure to stay in touch. Libby, I love you so much at this moment - I'm almost overwhelmed by my feelings. I can't even begin to imagine the depth and breadth of my love for you after we've been married one year or five years or 50 years. How will I bear it? It's beyond my comprehension.'

Dabbing at her eyes, Libby smiled and accepted the microphone, used to trying to do multiple things with her one working hand. It wasn't always easy but she managed remarkably well despite the ongoing problems with her left arm.  
'Shane, I am fully prepared to celebrate our anniversaries and birthdays late, fitting in around your honourable duty as a Marine. It takes a special kind of woman to love a Marine, a woman who can understand that she can't always be first in the life of her husband. I understand that Shane, I understand that there will be times when the world is between us on special days or times when you're in places unknown when I really just need a hug. I will always stand in support of your duty, wherever you go in the protection of our country. I will always be there to welcome you home with a tender hug and a loving kiss. Shane, I will always remember the first time I saw you, the first time you held my hand, the first time you brought me flowers, the first time you kissed me goodnight. All these memories, and others too, are timeless treasures stored within my heart, to be relished and savoured at will. But of all the memories, none can compare with those made here today - the expression on your face as my father walked me down the aisle, the sound of your voice as you recited your vows, your touch, your kiss, your smile. I will remember them until the day I die. Thank you for the memories.'

Taking a break from the dancing, Aloysius drew Emily into his arms and leant back against the wall comfortably. Working her shoes off and sighing softly, Emily was all too happy to relax in his arms, watching their guests having a wonderful time.  
'Hey, that's my sister.'  
'Well duh, you did invite her.'  
'I know that, it's her dance partner I object to.'  
'Where are they, love?'  
'Over there, near Rufus and Shane's grandmother.'  
'I see them.'

Without a care in the world, Buck spun his dance partner slowly around the floor, cradling her so tenderly against his chest. He really couldn't believe his luck, she was absolutely beautiful and had confirmed she was single, but still, there was one big risk to dancing with this goddess.  
'What's the matter Buck?'  
'It's nothing important Claire. I just can't believe how beautiful you look tonight.'  
'You're worried about Aloysius taking offence, aren't you?'  
'Yeah, he's a good friend and I owe him a lot for saving my best friend's life a couple years ago.'  
'Don't worry about him, he's just being an overprotective big brother.'  
'I've seen Aloysius fight, I do not want that strength aimed my way.'  
'He wouldn't dare, not on such a special day.'  
'I hope so Claire, I really do.'

Shifting her weight back a little more, Emily planted her feet and wrapped her hands around Aloysius' wrists, still smiling serenely as she stood there with her new husband.  
'Buck is a good, honourable man and this is our wedding Aloysius. They might only be having a few dances together or there might be love blooming. Whatever it turns out to be, just be happy for your sister.'  
'But, she's my sister. I'm supposed to look out for her.'  
'And you are. If you were truly worried she was in bad hands, you'd be over there right now. As it is, you trust him enough to dance with her, just hang back and see what happens. If he breaks her heart, then you can let him know he was wrong.'  
'But '  
'Let it go Aloysius, she's not a helpless child anymore. Buck is a good man, he'll do right by her.'  
'He'd better. It's not just me he'll have to watch for if he breaks her heart.'  
'Got that right.' Emily nodded, content to relax in his arms and watch the pair.

Absolutely exhausted after rounds of dancing and more speeches, the happy couples said their goodbyes and filed outside. Waiting beside three limousines, Rufus, Buck and Mike were the only ones who knew where the couples were going for their honeymoons. Aloysius had suggested using some of their best safe houses across the globe but he had no idea which keys Rufus had organised.  
'I tried to think of a place you two haven't seen before or someplace you haven't been back to since you were married. In the end, I decided that there was enough in Sydney to keep you interested. You don't have to worry about anything, flights have already been arranged, there will be a car waiting at the airport and anything you need will be provided at no additional cost.' Mike grinned, handing Ralph a set of keys and a credit card. 'Enjoy your month away and I really hope you enjoy Sydney.'  
'Thanks Mike, I'm sure it'll be great.' Mother grinned, turning to her friends. 'See you in a month and stay out of trouble.'  
'We'll try Mother but with Shane for a husband no promises.' Libby replied, relaxing into his loving arms. 'Have a good time.'  
'We'll do our best Mother but you know what we're like.' Emily added, tugging Aloysius' jacket around her shoulders a little more. 'Enjoy Sydney, I love it there.'

Waiting for the first limo to leave, Buck glanced at the keys in his hand and nodded, satisfied with his choice of suitable places. Hopefully Shane wouldn't get into too much trouble while he was away and supposed to be enjoying his honeymoon.  
'It wasn't easy to find a place that would be right for you two but I did the best I could. With all the trouble we've gotten into over the years, there were certain places that just weren't going to work for various reasons. In the end, I picked a classy Tuscan villa for you. It's not too far from Rome and comes fully equipped for the comfort of newlyweds.' he offered, handing over the keys and credit card.  
'So what's with the credit card?' Shane asked, tucking it safely in his wallet.  
'Just in case you need to get anything while you're there. It's part of the engagement package.'  
'Thanks Buck, this will be great. I'm sure we'll find some nice things to spend some cash on.' Shane chuckled, drawing Libby in closer.  
'Without a doubt, Shane.' Libby agreed, looking up at Rufus. 'You seemed to spend a lot of time hanging around my sister tonight, Rufus.'  
'I didn't mean anything by it Libby, honest. She's really nice though.' Rufus gulped, not sure where this was going. 'She's not like most women but '  
'Rufus, if she makes you happy go for it. Anne mentioned earlier that she though you were interesting. Just be gentle with her, she's already been through a lot in her life.'  
'Well '  
'Go on buddy, enjoy the downtime. We'll be out of action for a month, I swear there won't be any emergency calls for help.' Aloysius coaxed, certain of keeping his promise.  
'Alright then, I guess I could invite her to the Paris flat for a little while if she'd like to. It's not much but it's certainly not the worst place we've got on the books.'  
'I'm sure she'll love it Rufus, if only to spend more time around you. I saw the way she looked at you, she's more than a little interested.' Libby nodded, reaching up to touch his cheek. 'Do right by her, she deserves a good man in her life.'  
'I'll do my best Libby.' Rufus promised, moving aside as Shane helped Libby into the limo before sliding in beside her.

Dangling a set of keys in front of Aloysius and Emily, Rufus knew they'd immediately recognise where they were set to go for their honeymoon.  
'Oh yeah, Hawaii baby.' Aloysius crowed, recognising the specific key ring attached to the keys.  
'Nice one Rufus.' Emily grinned, snagging the keys and tucking them in her purse safely.  
'I thought you'd enjoy our private island paradise Emily. And before you ask, I had a couple of local contacts clear the hanger so you're definitely not getting into any trouble out there.'  
'Thanks Rufus. I'm looking forward to the time off, it's keeping Aloysius out of trouble that's going to be a little more of a problem.' Emily teased, not really surprised that Aloysius had walked off and grabbed Buck by the shoulder, pushing him away from the group.

Definitely worried when Aloysius shoved him into a dark corner, pressing him up against the cold stones of the wall, Buck had no idea what he'd done to annoy the Bounty Hunter so much to get such treatment.  
'So, you like Claire. I saw you two dancing so close for most of the night.'  
'She's a beautiful woman. What business is it of yours, who I show interest in?'  
'Claire is my little sister. That makes it my business.'  
'She told me you were her brother but never mentioned the order.'  
'Claire's the baby of the family, she's only 26.'  
'So this is your warning for me to back off your little sister.'  
'No, Buck. Were you any other man, you wouldn't be getting this warning. If you do decide to continue seeing my sister, you treat her right or you will face my fury.'  
'I'm not even sure it's anything serious, Aloysius. Sure, she's a beautiful woman but she could do better than a Marine Sergeant.'  
'I know my sister, Buck. She likes you, my parents aren't so sure and my brothers are wary of you but they'll follow my lead. If I say you're good enough for Claire, they won't cause a stink. The only one you'll really have to win over is dad, far as he's concerned no one is good enough for his little girl.'  
'So I've got your support?'  
'Treat her right Buck, that's all I can ask. Take care of her, she's a beautiful soul who has never been exposed to the horrors we've seen.'  
'Whatever happens between us, I swear I'll treat her right Aloysius. But if things do really work out between us and I decide she's the one '  
'You'll have my full support Buck, I'll even help with the costs of the wedding.'  
'Thanks Aloysius. I don't know if I'd ever go for a wedding like this but who knows what the future holds.'  
'Whatever you decide, you can always call on us if you need a little help financially. Oh, and try to be as traditional as you can. Ask my father for permission to court Claire, it'll help get him onside.'  
'Got it. Now get going, you've got a honeymoon to enjoy.'  
'Later Buck.' 


	5. Chapter 5

~!~#~*~#~!~ THREE MONTHS LATER ~!~#~*~#~!~

Definitely worried when Mother called and asked to speak with her privately, Emily abandoned her current hunt, trusting in Aloysius and Rufus to get the job done then rendezvous at her location. Flying back to American soil, Emily wondered just what had Mother so worried, usually she only called when there was a special occasion or she had some great news from the base.

Sneaking onto the base and making her way through to Mother's home, Emily had no idea what to expect as she opened the front door and slipped inside, a welcome shadow bearing serious weaponry and a kind heart. Closing the door quietly, she looked around quickly, smiling at the wedding pictures on the wall, a mix of originals from 20 years ago and new ones from France.  
'Mother?'  
'Spare room.'

Still in full hunt mode, Emily really couldn't help treading lightly, sticking to the walls and constantly scanning the area. It would take days for her to wind down properly; she knew that much from experience. She'd had her pistols up while sneaking through the base but now she holstered them, feeling secure here in this house. Pushing her glasses back into place, she adjusted her helmet and slid around the corner. Moving slowly, checking her footing and listening for trouble, she crept down the corridor and stopped just near the spare room. Pressing against the wall, she forced her muscles to relax, not wanting Mother to realise she'd abandoned a hunt for this.

One last calming breath and she slid around the corner, stepping to the left to get a solid wall at her back again. Only then did she focus on Mother, slumped on one of the neatly made single beds. In her hands she held a tiny pink dress, faded and crumpled as if stored and unpacked time and time again. Sighing softly, Emily pushed off the wall and sat beside Mother, trying to figure out why she'd called and asked for this. Lifting her gaze slowly, Mother didn't bother to wipe away the tears on her cheeks; she just looked at her old friend sadly, not sure how to put her pain into words.

Shuffling closer, Emily slung one arm around her shoulders and pulled Mother in tight, rocking slowly as they sat there together. Not even trying to be tough, Mother clung to the support offered and wept, still clutching the tiny dress in one meaty hand.  
'Shh, I'm here Mother. You don't have to face this alone, whatever it is. Shh, I've got you; you don't have to be strong now.'  
'Where'd I go so wrong?'  
'I don't understand Mother. Talk to me, let me help.'

Sniffling pathetically, Mother drew back and looked at the dress again before offering it to Emily. Releasing the wrist straps, Emily slid her blood stained gloves off and gingerly took the dress, smoothing out the skirt and holding it up. It was a cute little thing, little white and yellow flowers scattered over the top and larger ones on the skirt. There were buttons right down the front, so changing the baby this was meant for would have been exceptionally easy. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, Mother stood and dug around in the suitcase on the other bed and pulled out a blue onesie, holding it to her chest for a moment before returning to Emily's side.

Setting the dress in her lap and accepting the onesie just as carefully, Emily didn't fully understand what Mother was showing her but this was obviously painful for her to speak about if she was just showing her these things and waiting for Emily to understand.  
'Baby clothes Gena, I'm trying to understand and help but I'm not sure I get what you're showing me here. Help me understand.'

Getting up again, Mother retrieved a small folder from the cupboard, dusting off the cover as she sat again. Absolutely confused now, Emily folded up the two cute little outfits and set them aside before taking the folder and carefully opening it. Inside was a birth certificate, the paper aged and cracking around the edge. Next to it, a death certificate, just as old and yellow. Looking closer, Emily realised the names were identical and the documents dated just two days apart. Turning the page, there was another document, dated a year later. On it was another name, another child but this one was stillborn at 25 weeks. Continuing to turn the pages slowly, Emily was starting to understand why Mother was reluctant to say anything about this. There was so much pain held in this folder, let alone the open suitcase on the bed, full of clothes for children never to be.

Closing the folder carefully, Emily nodded and hung her head, her hunt instincts wiped away in the face of so much pain. She honestly couldn't wrap her head around how much Mother had suffered, just trying to start a family.  
'Eight little angels, too precious for earth.' she uttered, silent tears falling as Mother nodded sadly.  
'We tried everything but it just wasn't to be for us.'  
'I had no idea about any of this, Gena.' Emily offered, not sure her nickname was the appropriate thing to be saying in light of all this. 'I always though you were too busy being a kick ass Marine to think about a family of your own.'  
'In the beginning, we really did want a family but after so many attempts and failures, we did give up and turned our attention elsewhere.' Gena shrugged, looking at the suitcase filled with baby clothes that were never worn. 'Scarecrow and Libby were talking about starting a family when they were here yesterday, got me thinking about all this. Maybe they can use some of it. It's a bit outdated but they'd probably be grateful for the help.'  
'But deep inside, you still wish you'd had a chance to be a mom, right?'  
'Yeah. Hurts like fuck that I couldn't manage to carry through and keep them alive. I feel like such a failure as a woman sometimes.'

Struck by a sudden thought, Emily turned it over in her mind carefully, thinking about how this idea would affect the team dynamic and what other people might think about such a thing. Normally Emily didn't care about what other people thought of her actions but now she was a married woman, she couldn't just follow her gut every time there was a problem to surmount. She had to consider how Aloysius would react to such a thing as well.  
'You know, there might still be a chance for you to enjoy motherhood.'  
'Like fuck, Emily. Ralphy and I are too damn old now and besides, eight failures are painful enough.'  
'Gena, there's another option that you might not have considered. A surrogate.'  
'What? Let some stranger carry for us? Are you out of your fucking mind Emily?'  
'Not a stranger, Gena.'  
'Then what exactly are you suggesting?'  
'Someone you trust, someone that you know will take the best care of your child.'  
'I am not asking Libby.'  
'You're missing the obvious, Gena.'  
'You? Your life isn't exactly safe for raising kids, Emily.'  
'That's the great thing about my life, I can disappear off the radar for nine months and no one will bother to come looking for the Black Hunter. The only other people that would know where I am would be Aloysius and Rufus.'  
'But what about kids of your own? Surely Aloysius wants kids. I know he lost his first one to a madman but that's no reason not to try again.'  
'He does, but not right now. He wants to do a couple more big hunts before disappearing into the shadows for a few years to start a family. Gotta top up the bank balance a bit more before we can ease up.'  
'I never expected this from you Emily. It's such a personal thing you're offering. Are you sure Aloysius will agree to this idea though?'  
'I'll convince him, its Ralph you should be worried about. How's he going to take the offer?'  
'That'll be the trick. We're busy as it is, can we really do right by a child?'  
'Why the hell not? Seriously, if Shane and Libby are considering it, despite their obstacles, why can't you two strike the right balance. Hell, think about the shit Aloysius and I get involved with and we're considering a family. You'll make it work, I know you will.'

Considering Emily's offer and just how Ralph would react to their second chance as parents, Mother smiled and rocked to her feet, grabbing the two neatly folded outfits and returning them to the suitcase before digging around for something else. She distinctly remembered putting it in here years ago, it was just a matter of finding it again. Working her hand under a pile of folded cloth diapers, she found it, fingers closing around the chill metal amulet.  
'I was given this when I was 18, by an old African-American woman that helped my mother raise me from birth. It's supposed to bring you luck with pregnancy, protecting the unborn child and mother from harm. It never worked for me but maybe it'll help you.' she offered, holding out the amulet to Emily.  
'Gena, I can't accept this. Its part of your story, it wouldn't be right.'  
'Emily, I want you to have it. You're offering something amazing and I know you won't accept money from us for this so I'm giving you this instead.'  
'Well, alright. If that's what you want.' Emily nodded, ducking her head and closing her eyes as Mother fastened the old leather throng around her neck. 'I'll take good care of it Gena.'  
'I know you will Emily.' Mother grinned, drawing Emily into one of her famous bear hugs. 'Coffee?'  
'Sounds good. I'm kinda stuck at the moment.'  
'Oh?'  
'We were in the middle of a job when you called. By now, Aloysius and Rufus are on the other side of the world tracking down a Russian people smuggler that took the wrong pretty little girl.'  
'Shit, I didn't mean to pull you away from work.'  
'Don't worry about it Gena, it's nothing they can't handle. Besides, Aloysius has been working with the dogs, they're just as happy to follow his instructions as mine.'  
'So you'll head off later to catch up with them.'  
'Nah, they'll finish the job and return to a safe house in this area. A different one to the one I'm thinking of using if this surrogate thing works out.'  
'You trust them to stay out of trouble?'  
'Not a bloody chance. If they get into shit, they've got panic beacons. One tap of the hidden beacon and I can find them anywhere.'

Slipping outside when Ralph came home, Emily leant against the back wall of their house and looked up at the sky, wondering where exactly Aloysius was at that moment. She missed him, more than she'd expected to and it stung more than she was prepared for to be away from him during a mission.  
'Be safe Aloysius, wherever you might be now.' she whispered, lightly rubbing her wedding band. 'I can't do this without you, not anymore.'

Slipping off her glasses and polishing the lenses, she tried to relax but there was so much buzzing around in her head that letting anything go was impossible. She couldn't stop thinking about how Aloysius would react to this surrogacy plan, he was insanely possessive of her just as she was of him. It was natural for them to keep each other guarded, they were comfortable doing so but she hadn't been able to get into his head enough to guess what he would say about this.

Chewing her lip as she thought, she jumped when her phone went off unexpectedly. It wasn't her usual phone either. That perky little tune was her private like, only two people knew that number. Reaching up, she tapped her earpiece and shifted against the wall, amazed by the timing.  
'Hey angel, I was just thinking about you.'  
"Everything alright over there, babe?"  
'Yeah, it's heading towards under control.'  
"Heading towards?"  
'There's a plan in place but we need a couple of other things ticked off before its all green lit.'  
"Anything we can do to help?"  
'Not so much Rufus, this is between us.'  
"You've got my attention now. What's going on?"  
'Mother's been thinking about parenthood but for reasons unknown, she's one of the women who can't carry full term. They've lost seven through miscarriages and stillbirths, there was one that survived to full term and was born but died two days later.'  
"Shit, that's terrible Emily."  
'I know Aloysius, but there's more.' Emily sighed, glancing at Mother when she stuck her head out. 'Just bringing my dear man up to speed and making sure we're green lit.'  
'We're green this side, Ralphy's all for the idea. He's already talking baby names.' Mother beamed, overjoyed with the idea of a second chance.  
'Alright, we'll be inside when you're done.'  
"What exactly is going on over there Emily?"  
'Just keep your cool and I'll explain.'  
"I'm cool already, it's freezing up here."  
'Funny angel, real funny.' Emily snorted, organising her thoughts. 'Mother's been on a downer after hearing Scarecrow and Fox discussing parenthood. We talked about all she'd endured in her own pursuit of motherhood and came up with a plan. But it's going to require me taking a backseat on the hunting for quite a while.'  
"Okay, now I'm officially worried."  
'It's nothing serious, have a little faith. We discussed what they'd tried and I came up with one last solution that hadn't been an option back then. Surrogacy.'  
"Surrogacy? Hang on, I think I see where this is going. Their genetic material in your womb."  
'That's the basic plan. Like I said, I'd have to take a back seat for a while but I really want to do this. Mother looked after me while I was in the Marines, it's the least I can do for them.'  
"This is a big deal Emily."  
'I know, that's why I wanted to talk to you about it. It's not my decision alone anymore. You've got a say in this as well.'

Listening to the silence on the other end, Emily could only hope Aloysius hadn't gone and fainted. He was already under work related stress and now she'd gone and dropped this on his shoulders. But she wanted this resolved soon, for Ralph and Mother more than anything else. She definitely jumped when the sharp crack of a rifle bled over the phone, a lump rising in her throat.  
'Angel? You still there?  
"Yeah, had to deal with a situation."  
'Don't fucking scare me like that!'  
"Sorry babe."  
'Now, back on your thoughts regarding the surrogacy?'  
"I thought we agreed to wait until the accounts were well into the black before stepping into the shadows."  
'You don't have to stop hunting, you're more than capable of pulling in big cash while I'm out of action. I'm the only one that has to disappear for this.'  
"You honestly think I'd let you go through this alone? I want to be there for this, I'm as much a part of this as you are."  
'So you're okay with this?'  
"I wouldn't say I'm perfectly fine with the idea but if it's what you really want to do, go for it."  
'Aloysius, I won't do this without your full support.'  
"I just don't like someone else getting to be the first to impregnate you. That's supposed to be my privilege. You know I'm a possessive bastard, what'd you expect?"  
'I know, its part of the reason I love you. But look at it this way, you'll still be the first to do things the natural way. The surrogacy will be all IVF and that, it's more like a medical treatment than anything else.'  
"Well, when you look at it that way, I can live with it. Go ahead and make the preparations, we'll be home in about a week if everything goes to plan."  
'Thanks angel. I'll tell Ralph and Gena we can start looking for a clinic and getting ready for whatever this will bring.'  
"Just wait for me to get there, I want to be with you every step of the way."  
'I will angel. I love you so much.'  
"Love you too babe whoa, gotta run. Things just got hot in the snow."  
'Be safe.' Emily uttered, listening to the soft click as Aloysius hung up to deal with whatever was going on up north. 'Please, come home safe angel. I need you.'

Three weeks later, four proud parents sat in a nice little diner, celebrating the successful implantation of Mother and Ralph's child. Sipping her soda, Emily kept one hand on her abdomen, already insanely protective of the tiny blessing hopefully multiplying like mad and getting settled in her body.  
'We can't thank you enough for this Emily.'  
'It's my privilege to do this, for both of you. You took me in when I was a fresh recruit and gave me the home I hadn't had since I was a little girl.'  
'Any thoughts on what you'd like?' Aloysius asked, so proud of Emily for doing this.  
'Don't really care, so long as they're healthy.' Ralph shrugged, squeezing Mother's hand tenderly.  
'So what's the plan now? You disappear into the shadows with our child only to reappear for the birth?'  
'No Mother, I'll be around fairly regularly. This is your child, I wouldn't dream of running away with such a precious gift.' Emily soothed, perfectly content to just sit and relax.  
'Not like we could go anywhere, anyway. I told Rufus to disappear for a few months, not quite sure where he went after he dropped me off.' Aloysius added, shuffling closer and drawing Emily in close.  
'I think I know where he went.'

Turning at the sound of that voice, the quartet smiled as Shane and Libby joined them, dragging over a couple of chairs and getting comfortable.  
'My sister Anne called a few minutes ago. Something about Rufus, her and the Alps.'  
'Well hey, what'd ya know. He's actually letting her in.' Aloysius mused, glancing at Emily and chuckling.  
'Should I be concerned for my sister?'  
'No Libby, nothing to be concerned about. Rufus is letting your sister into his personal life, showing her what he's capable of when we're not monopolising his time. He's actually really good on skis but he's even better on a snowboard.' Emily explained, elbowing Aloysius sharply. 'Behave, this is supposed to be a happy day.'  
'So Rufus does have a personal life?'  
'Very funny Mother. When there's a chance to relax, he tends to do his own thing. He's a real outdoors type, loves skiing, hiking and all that sort of stuff.' Aloysius nodded, starting to feel a stirring of protectiveness towards the child they were temporarily responsible for.  
'No wonder Anne likes him so much, she's a real outdoors type too. Far back as I can remember, she was always outside exploring. I was more of a bookworm back then.'  
'You still are a bookworm, babe.' Shane grinned, holding her close and relaxing in the sun.  
'I can still kick your ass mister and don't you forget It.' she replied, poking him in the forehead.  
'So, what brings you two back to this area?' Shane asked, drawing the attention of one of the waitresses and ordering coffee for two.  
'A very personal favour for Mother and Ralph.' Emily shrugged, waiting for a cue form Mother before revealing too much.  
'We'll explain everything but not right now. We want to give things a bit of time before making any official announcement.' Ralph added, hesitant to speak about their child until they were sure everything would be alright and the child would survive.  
'Fair enough. Just so long as it's nothing illegal.'  
'Not this time Shane, this is all above board.' Aloysius promised, waving for a refill and showing off his best manners for the waitress.  
'That must be a new experience for you Aloysius.'  
'Can it Shane. We can't all be good little Marines.'  
'That's enough you two.' Mother warned, not in the mood for their teasing arguments today. 'Don't make me whoop both your asses.'  
'Careful Mother, they might like that.'  
'Gah! Emily!' Shane yelped, eyes blowing wide behind his glasses.  
'She's still got it!' Mother crowed, applauding her quick thinking and sharp wit. 


	6. Chapter 6

~!~#~*~#~!~ SIX MONTHS LATER ~!~#~*~#~!~

Feeling as big as a house, Emily settled on the bed and tried to relax as she worked her shirt up for yet another ultrasound. Looking up at Aloysius, she smiled as he lightly took her hand and ran his fingers through her hair as he gazed at the screen. Even though this wasn't their child, they still felt a certain attachment to the life growing in her womb.

Watching the screen, something seemed different from the last scan. It was hard to be sure exactly what was wrong with the image but something was definitely not quite right this time.  
'Well, this is interesting.'  
'What is it?' Aloysius asked, worried for his wife.  
'There's one little heartbeat over here and another one down here.'  
'What? You're only now realising there's two little lives in there?' Emily spluttered, well and truly shocked by the news.  
'During all your other scans, the pair has been hiding one behind the other. This is the first time we've picked up both heartbeats.'  
'We're not set up for twins.' Mother uttered, looking down at Ralph. 'We've got a lot more prep to organise.'  
'Is there any chance that they aren't twins?' Emily asked, shaking off her shock. 'I'm surrogating for the Newman family but I have been intimate with my husband whilst carrying their child. Is there any chance that one child is theirs and the other ours?'  
'There is a chance yes, but these two seem to be about the same size. They would have to have been conceived fairly close together.'  
'Probably only a few days between them.' Aloysius mused, mind flicking back through the months.  
'So much for not starting a family yet, Aloysius.' Mother remarked, shocked by the revelation but if that was the case; they didn't have to worry about preparing for twins.  
'I'd better get in touch with my dad then, see if he's still got that kit.' Aloysius muttered, most of his focus still on Emily.  
'We can take a sample of fluid from each amniotic sack to see if there is a genetic difference.'  
'I think that would be a good idea. None of us were prepared for this bit of news. It would be good to know if the Newman's have to prepare for twins or if we have to get a nursery organised.' Emily nodded, not exactly thrilled to go through another procedure but they had to know.  
'You'll have to schedule the procedure with your chosen doctor.'  
'We're seeing him tomorrow; I'll mention it to him.'

Watching Aloysius pacing anxiously, Emily sighed and shifted on the couch, soothing the unborn pair before they got too rowdy. She couldn't blame Aloysius for being nervous, she was too but his pacing wasn't helping her stay calm. Waiting for him to get close, she grabbed his belt and pulled, yanking him down onto the couch and settling her head in his lap.  
'Would you calm down, it'll be fine.'  
'I can't help it, Emily.' he sighed, taking her hand and squeezing gently. 'We're not prepared for parenthood, there's still gaps in our finances and security that need to be dealt with.'  
'I know. We'll be okay though, we've faced bigger hurdles in our lives.' Emily nodded, shifting again and nuzzling into his thighs.  
'You know why I wanted to wait.' Aloysius uttered, taking the hint and digging his fingers into her scalp.  
'It's not going to happen again, Aloysius. I'm more than capable of surviving the dregs of the ICG if they want to try it again. They know my kill ratios, they aren't that stupid.'  
'You can't know that, Emily. You can't be sure they won't try it to push me over the edge. Then there's the risks from our competitors.'  
'Aloysius, most of the good competitors we had were wiped out when Shane had a price on his head. ExSol and IG88 are still trying to rebuild after we tore them apart, but with those still picking at them, they'll never be as good as they were.'  
'So you hope, the big mercenary groups will never be totally eliminated. Despite the number of Skorpions we killed during that particular hunt, they're back again. Got a new lead now, one Major Kharitinov. Don't know much about him yet, but he makes Zamanov seem tame.'

Sighing softly, Emily snuggled closer and closed her eyes, thinking about how their lives would change in just three short months. This was a big shock for them, as parents they were totally unprepared for welcoming a child but here they were, facing an imminent addition to their family.  
'Aloysius, I know you wanted to stay on but we're going to need all the financial help we can get before this child is born. Once this little angel is here, we're not gonna have time to hunt for a few years, if we even decide to go back to full time hunting. Go, use this next three months to score as many as you can. I'll call you when it's almost time.'  
'Emily, I don't want to leave you like this. I want to be with you through everything. We'll be fine, we don't need the extra money.'  
'I promise, this won't be the only child we have. Next time, we'll slip into the shadows together and you'll get to experience everything. But our competitors will only get suspicious if we both keep disappearing for months at a time. Get out there, kill a few nasty fuckers and make sure our competitors know we're still around. They'll start looking for us if we don't at least poke our heads out occasionally.'  
'I don't want to, love, I'm scared of what will happen.'  
'We'll be okay Aloysius, nothing will happen. I'll move in with Mother and Ralph, they said I was welcome to the spare room if I needed to shelter somewhere else. You'll be fine, you're still one of the greatest hunters out there. Go on, go make certain that everyone knows that the Black Knight will never be silenced.'  
'No, let them think what they want.'  
'Aloysius, listen to me now. The longer we're out of the picture, the more people that are going to come looking for us. Getting back into the action isn't just going to protect me and the babies, it'll get Rufus out of danger as well. We don't know where he is or who might be sneaking around his position. It's time to get serious again, enough hiding and waiting to be found.'

Nodding slowly, Aloysius slid out from his spot on the couch and wandered over to the weapon's locker, spinning the code wheel and pulling it open.  
'Are you sure about this, babe? Once I walk out that door, I'm not coming back until the birth.'  
'I'm sure. Go on, I'll be perfectly safe until the birth. If our competitors want me that bad, they'll have to take on the Marines to get me and you know they won't risk it.'  
'Alright then.' Aloysius nodded, hooking one of the prepacked bags inside and swinging it onto the nearest chair. 'Just be careful babe, I can't lose you now.'  
'I won't leave the base unless Mother is with me, I swear.' Emily promised, easing to her feet and disappearing into the bedroom.

Returning a few minutes later, she handed him a clean set of combat fatigues, smiling softly as she left him to get changed while she dug out the rest of his gear. Hockey helmet from the bedroom closet, grappling pack from the attic, Armageddon out of the hall stand and modified combat boots from the office. Securing his modified weapon harness into position, Aloysius took his Armageddon and traced the engraving down the blade before slipping it into the holster built into his shirt. Turning and sliding into the grappling pack, he held still as Emily pulled the straps tight and fed out the control lines. Tugging on his modified gloves and testing the length of the cables, he nodded and sat to pull on his boots, used to the added weight of the armour now.

He'd given up his standard combat fatigues, switching to Emily's Kevlar imbedded gear and seeing the big advantage with wearing body armour in his fatigues. Just before taking his break, the pants had proven their worth, stopping a round that would have totally destroyed his right knee. He'd been left bruised and sore but still perfectly mobile. The shirt had proven to be just as good, catching two throwing knives and a bullet without any noticeable weakness in the fabric.

Dressed to kill and determined to score at least five bounties before slipping away again, he stood and headed back to the safe to grab weapons as Emily grabbed her phone and hit the speed dial. Rubbing her belly lightly as she watched Aloysius going over his weapons and holstering them smoothly, she waited patiently for Rufus to pick up the phone.  
"Hmm, yeah?"  
'Whoops. Sorry big man, didn't mean to wake you.'  
"It's alright Emily. What's going on?"  
'Aloysius is going back to the hunt.'  
"Is everything alright with the pregnancy?"  
'Yeah, it's all fine. We had a little snag but we're ready to face it.'  
"A little snag?"  
'Turns out that one little passionate moment ended up doubling my burden. I'm still carrying the Newman child but it's just been discovered that there's a Knight in there too.'  
"Ah, well that's quite the snag. So let me guess, the holiday is over."  
'Sorry if you had plans.'  
"It's fine, really. Anne had to go back to work a few days ago, just been hanging around the flat. I could use something to occupy my mind."  
'How long for you to reach rendezvous point 35A?'  
"35A I can be there in 8 hours."  
'ETA?' Aloysius asked, busy reloading pistol magazines.  
'8 hours to 35A.' Emily replied, wincing when one of the kids kicked her hard.  
'So I've got time to deal with a couple of local jobs before the rendezvous.'  
'Yeah, but try to avoid too much trouble. I can't come swinging in to get your ass out of the fire anymore.'  
"I'll take care of him Emily, it'll be alright."  
'Thanks Rufus. At least one of you knows how to be sensible out there.'  
'Hey, not fair Emily!'  
"When do you want him back?"  
'I'm due in three months. I'd prefer that Aloysius is back before I go into labour but do the best you can.'  
"Three months to score as many as we can, sounds easy."  
'Just don't go overboard. I'd prefer my husband alive and in one piece when he meets our child.'  
"I'll keep him under control."  
'Thanks Rufus. I'll let you go and get organised.'  
"See you in three months Emily."

Returning her phone to her belt, Emily wandered over to gently wrap her arms around his waist, careful of all the gear he was carrying. Holstering his second shotgun, he turned and drew Emily in close, memorising the feel of her soft yet strong body in his arms.  
'I'll miss you, my dear fallen angel.' he uttered, reluctant to leave but he could see the sense in one last rush before parenthood.  
'I'll miss you too, my Knight in battered armour.' she replied, catching a tender kiss. 'Make me proud.'  
'I will. I know of a couple of people I can talk to about getting some big jobs.'  
'Good, the more we've got in the accounts, the better we'll be while we're out of action.'  
'Be safe, I'll call when I can.'  
'Stop worrying, I'll be fine. I'll call Mother after lunch and get her help to move onto the base. Now get going, I expect at least two before your pickup.' Emily chuckled, stealing another tender kiss.  
'All depends on what my contact has to offer. Might be able to score three or four in eight hours. He doesn't do the big ticket stuff but it'll be an easy collect to get back into the rhythm.'  
'Sounds like a plan.' Emily nodded, drawing away slowly. 'Good hunting, be safe and come home intact.'  
'That's the plan angel. You just take it easy, there are two very precious lives counting on you.' Aloysius soothed, cupping her cheek tenderly. 'I'll be home for the birth, I give you my word.'  
'I trust you. Now get going, before we get the noonday rush.'  
'Right, I'm going.' Aloysius grinned, stealing one last kiss before Emily handed him his helmet. 'I love you.'  
'Love you too, babe.' she replied, moving to the front windows and waiting patiently. Backing out of their garage, Aloysius spun the silver sedan and powered away, blending into the traffic. 


	7. Chapter 7

~!~#~*~#~!~ TEN WEEKS LATER ~!~#~*~#~!~

Responding to Aloysius' emergency beacon, Rufus grabbed the latest prototype weapon in their combined arsenal. It was basically an old M134 Minigun, but remade to be as light and easy to carry as possible. The gun had been rebuilt from titanium and aluminium, instead of the older design of heavy steel. The attached battery was lighter too, full of the latest technology to give greater power for less weight. All told, this rebuild M134 weighed just 20.4 kilos instead of 26.8 kilos for the original weapon. The weight saving in the gun and battery became all the more important when going up against big trouble.

Strapping the battery around his waist and shouldering into the loaded ammunition pack, he hooked up the ammo shoot leading from the bottom of the ammo pack around his side and into the ferocious Minigun. Locking the gun to his shoulder harness, Rufus locked up the van and took off running, holding the prototype cradled to his chest.

Scrambling around the last corner, he came upon a horrifying scene. Aloysius was flaked out on the ground, a noticeably large pool of blood around him and several members of IG88 standing around. Levelling his weapon, he roared a battle cry and charged, right hand holding the weight of the weapon and left controlling the sweep. Running hard, he squeezed the trigger and sent a wave of fire down the alley, nailing three mercenaries and sending the rest scrambling for cover. Popping up and returning fire, the IG88 men tried to stop him but for the first time in a long time, they were outgunned and outmanoeuvred.

Flinching when incoming rounds struck his body, Rufus refused to be stopped, swinging his fire around again and nailing several more. There was nothing in the alley to stop his round and IG88 knew it. On command from Demon, they turned and fled, swearing revenge on the pair as they made their escape. Swinging his aim one more time, Rufus felt a tiny flash of pride when he nailed Larkham in the back, several rounds tearing through him. Stumbling, he hit the ground hard and stayed down, a rapidly expanding pool of blood spreading on the ground.

Satisfied they were safe for the moment, Rufus slid to a stop and dropped to his knees beside Aloysius, swinging his weapon to hang over his shoulder out of the way. Reaching out, he very gently rolled his friend over, jaw dropping at the mess made of his abdomen. It was a bloody mess, bits hanging out and a particularly nasty smell emanating from a couple of areas. Trying not to gag, Rufus gently gathered up a length of intestine that had slid out and tucked it back under the ragged flesh, hoping his basic medical knowledge was enough this time.  
'Boss? Can you hear me Boss?' he tried, unzipping his flight suit and grabbing at his shirt underneath. It wasn't the cleanest dressing but it would have to do. 'Boss? C'mon, you can't die now.' he was close to begging as he ripped his shirt off and pressed the rags against the wound firmly.  
'Rufus?' Aloysius groaned, struggling to stay awake and focused.  
'I'm here Boss, it's gonna be okay. Just hold on, you can't die now. Just hang in there; you're going to be fine. Keep looking at me, you can't give up now.' Rufus coaxed, applying more pressure and yanking off his secondary gun belt. 'Come on, don't you dare give up! Emily's waiting for you.'  
'Emily '  
'There you go. Think about her and stay awake. She's waiting for you to come home.' Rufus nodded, working the belt under Aloysius and pulling it tight to hold the hasty dressing in place.  
'Emily '  
'That's it, stay with us Boss. Don't you dare give up; you're gonna be a dad real soon.'  
'My baby '  
'Yeah, you're gonna be a dad in the next few days. Just hold on, everything will be okay.'  
'Hurts '  
'I know. Shhh, save your strength. You're going to be fine, just hold on and don't you dare give up. There's a beautiful woman and an adorable baby just waiting for you get home. Be strong, we have to get out of here before IG88 comes back.' Rufus warned, checking the area before gently gathering Aloysius into his arms and rising. Aloysius roared as he was lifted, latching onto Rufus' flight suit in agony. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm trying to be gentle, just hang in there.'

Breaking into a jog, Rufus kept Aloysius clutched to his chest, trying not to jolt him around but time was of the essence. Screaming in agony, it got too much for Aloysius and he passed out, blood soaking through the pale grey rags and into Rufus' flight suit.  
'Hang in there Boss; it's not your time yet. You can't go yet, there's still so much for you to do.' Rufus coaxed, tightening his grip and picking up speed. 'Don't you die on me, don't you dare.'

Groaning softly, Aloysius stirred and choked on the tube down his throat, freaking out big time. The last thing he remembered was playing a very deadly game of hide-and-seek with IG88 up in Canada. But this place, it didn't smell like the alley he'd taken shelter in. It smelt clean and sterile, like a hospital. That didn't make any sense though. Then he felt someone beside him, a soft feminine voice soothing and calming as the tube was removed from his throat. Then she was gone, a deeper voice thanking her from a distance but Aloysius was too busy trying to regain his breath to look just yet.

Slowly opening his eyes, Aloysius looked around and sure enough, he was tucked up in a hospital bed, bright sunlight streaming in through the window. Moving to sit up, he choked on a scream when his abdomen protested violently, freezing him up with pain.  
'Whoa, easy now Boss. Just settle back, you're safe. It's okay, just relax and ease back.' Rufus soothed, running across and gently guiding him back down. 'Rest, you really got the shit blown out of you this time. Here, this'll help with the throat.' he continued, offering out a spoon. Too confused to even try arguing, Aloysius opened his mouth and let his eyes close as the ice chips started soothing his throat.

Trusting Rufus to understand, he mimed writing something and smiled tiredly as Rufus placed a pad and pen in his hands, gratefully accepting another spoon of ice chips before starting to write his first question - what the hell happened?  
'What's the last thing you remember?' Rufus asked, leaning on the railing along the side of the bed as Aloysius responded. 'You were shot, through a brick wall according to the doctor. They pulled quite a lot of shrapnel and debris from your guts while you were in surgery. I gave IG88 something bigger to think about when I got to your location. They were debating whether to leave you to die or just shoot you and be done with it. I used that new prototype from Emily to send them packing, even got rid of Larkham with a nice five through his back.'

Squeezing Rufus' hand in praise, Aloysius nodded and wrote again, accepting more ice and trying to clear the fuzziness in his mind from the meds.  
'You had two surgeries in Canada to stabilise your condition before I convinced them to let me take you home. You've been unconscious for nine days, had to do some fancy mods to the Raven to get you back safely but I pulled it off. Gave the medical team a fright when I landed on the helipad but they were quick to take you in when I dropped a couple of names.' Rufus explained, pulling something from his pocket. 'Been holding onto these for you, the doctors took them off before your first surgery.' he added, reaching out to secure the chain back where it belonged before handing over the wedding band.

Brushing off a bit of lint, Aloysius smiled softly and slipped it on, the question obvious in his eyes as he traced the braided golds.  
'Emily's fine, I was with her yesterday. You missed the birth though; she delivered two healthy babies three days ago by caesarean. A little girl for Gena and Ralph, they called her Hope and a healthy baby boy for you. He came in at 6lb 4 and a very healthy 24 inches at 15:27. The kit you asked your father send was very helpful, your son is positive for ARD as well. Amber wasn't his colour though, dark blue worked for him. She hasn't named him yet, she wanted your input.'

Nodding slowly, Aloysius looked around for a moment, trying to find his personal effects. They should have been close; Rufus wouldn't leave him stranded without anything to change into when he was eventually released from hospital.  
'What are you looking for?' Rufus asked, confused by Aloysius' actions but that was quickly sorted by one word scrawled across the page. 'What do you want your wallet for?' rolling his eyes, Aloysius mimed holding a baby, hoping Rufus got the idea. Scratching his head, Rufus shrugged and opened the wardrobe, pulling out a black duffle and reaching inside.

Catching the flying wallet, Aloysius grinned and opened it, flipping through the papers inside before finding the one he wanted. It was bloodstained along one edge but the six names listed on the page were still legible. Tossing the wallet back to Rufus, Aloysius read over the names and marked one, his favourite name suggestion in the male list.  
'I still don't get it.' Rufus sighed, returning to his spot beside the bed and accepting the list Aloysius held out. 'Oh, now I get it. These are your suggestions and I'm guessing this one with the star is your favourite. I like that one, it's got a certain ring to it.' he mused, offering more ice chips as he handed back the page. Accepting the ice but refusing the page, Aloysius explained what he wanted Rufus to do now that he had the list. Smiling softly, Rufus tucked the page safely in his pocket, doing up the button so he didn't lose the precious names.

Not quite ready to peek under the blankets and look at the dressings around his abdomen, Aloysius sighed and scrawled another question, needing to know if this misjudgement was going to screw up his life too much. He was pissed he'd been caught out like that but at least he was still alive.  
'According to the doctors I've spoken too, you were bloody lucky there. Although there was damage to several organs, nothing was damaged to the point it had to be removed. You're just going to be laid up for quite a while until all this mess heals up. That said, I saw more of you this time around than I ever wanted to see.' that got Rufus a strange look. 'You literally had half your guts hanging out. I had to poke them back in through whatever bullet damage was closest and hope the doctors could sort it all out when I got you into their hands. According to the first surgeon I talked to, it wasn't quite the right thing to do but it was better than doing nothing.'

Aloysius looked more than a little grossed out by that idea, shuddering at the image of his guts hanging out for all and sundry to see. Bracing for the worst, Aloysius put the pad and pen aside and lifted the blanket, looking at the neat dressing covering his abdomen, lower chest and down over his hips as well. If the sheer size of that was anything to go by, he'd really messed up this time.  
'You scared the shit out of me, Boss. I thought for sure you were gonna check out on everyone. Even with everything on the Raven, I couldn't stop the bleeding; only slow it down to a slow drip. Emily doesn't know the full extent of the damage; she's going through enough at the moment. She's going to freak when she sees the mess you made of yourself this time.'

Careful of the various drips and things he was hooked up to, Aloysius reached out and grasped one large hand firmly, thumb tracing over his knuckles as he squeezed. It wasn't much of an apology but it was the best he dared at the moment. Taking it for what it was, Rufus gave him a shaky smile and reached for the ice again, so grateful Aloysius was back with them.  
'Any change Rufus?' Shane asked, appearing in the doorway. 'Emily's been asking about him.'  
'He's awake Shane.' Rufus nodded, never taking his focus off Aloysius as he fed him more ice chips. 'Not saying much at the moment though, the intubation tube left him a bit tender.'  
'Yeah, I know what that's all about. Been there a few times.' Shane chuckled, wandering over to stand beside Rufus. 'You've had a lot of people very worried Aloysius.'

Ducking his head, Aloysius just shrugged and wrote an apology, wondering just how much trouble he'd get into with Emily for this stunt. Surely she wouldn't be too upset, it's not like he intended to get this severely mangled.  
'I would have thought you'd be glued to Libby's side.' Rufus remarked, looking up at Shane. 'New parents and all.' now that got Aloysius' attention.  
'They're both taking a nap.' Shane replied, catching the interest in Aloysius' eyes. 'Libby had a baby boy yesterday. Andrew Ryan, 6lb 1 and 20 inches, born at 4:51 in the morning.' Aloysius grinned and squeezed Shane's wrist in congratulations on the birth.

In the maternity ward, three new mothers smiled softly as they fed their children, still getting the hang of breast feeding but so far they were doing a reasonable job. Gena was particularly proud to breast feed, gazing down at the priceless little angel in her arms. Just to have the ability to beast feed had taken several needles and a lot of different consultations but for her, it was all worth it. Flaked out on her bed, still feeling quite sore, Emily gazed at her little boy and smiled, lightly stroking the soft black down on his head and adjusting his tiny little blue sunglasses. Settled in the other chair, Libby rocked her son slowly as he fed, brilliant blue eyes looking up at her as he suckled.  
'Still worried about Aloysius?' Gena asked, tearing her gaze away from her little girl.  
'I swear, I'm going to handcuff him to the damn bed for that stunt.'  
'I'm sure he didn't mean to do it Emily.' Libby offered, not looking up from her son.  
'Yeah, I know. I'm still pissed though, he should have known better.'  
'He a typical military man, can't keep out of trouble. Shane's the same, he just can't keep out of trouble. Even something as simple as a training mission in Nevada turns into a disaster when he's around.' Libby nodded, thinking back to Shane's last incident. 'I mean, drug runners or not, he really should know when to just leave things alone.'  
'That's standard for the Scarecrow. He can't help but step in it time and time again.' Gena shrugged, shifting her grip on little Hope when she released the breast. 'Aloysius obviously isn't much better at dodging trouble.'  
'Normally he is, it's just this time he stepped right in deep. Next time he'll think twice before sheltering behind a brick wall, I hope.' Emily sighed, shifting a little to ease the pressure on her fresh abdominal wound. 'Is it everything you hoped motherhood would be, Gena?'  
'Ask me again in a week Emily. Remember, my first child lived for two days before he passed away mysteriously.'  
'I still can't believe you suffered all that and never told anyone.'  
'There was no point dredging up the past, Chickadee. It happened, nothing can be done. But now I've got a healthy baby girl and the future is looking good.'

They all looked up when Rufus ducked into the room, pausing to wash his hands before approaching the women. Moving around behind Libby, he leant against the wardrobe and grinned, taking in the three proud mothers with their children.  
'He's awake. Still kinda drugged up and avoiding talking until his throat recovers from the intubation tube but we had a good talk about everything that's happened since. Well, he wrote and I explained it all.'  
'Finally. I was starting to think he wasn't game to come back after that stunt.'  
'He'll always come back for you Emily, you know that. He wanted me to pass this on, he went crazy trying to find it when I said you had the baby.' he shrugged, offering out the page of names.  
'Thanks Rufus, I had a feeling he'd have something like this around.' Emily nodded, unfolding the page and spotting the marked name. 'Michael Thomas Knight it's perfect.'  
'Michael, Hope and Andrew, three precious blessings.' Libby grinned, easing Andrew up against her shoulder and rubbing his back softly.  
'Here's hoping they turn out to be as close friends as we are.' Mother added, propping Hope up against her shoulder and stroking her back.  
'And not as addicted to danger as certain fathers.' Emily nodded, making sure Michael's glasses were secure as she lifted him up to rest against her shoulder.  
'Hang on Emily, let me get a pic of little Michael to show Aloysius. He's not going anywhere for quite a while and you just know he's itching to see his little boy.'  
'Not a bad idea Rufus. Shh, there's a good boy Michael.'

Accepting the change of position with only minimal fussing, Michael settled in Emily's arms and looked up at her, relaxed and comfortable in the arms of his mother. Pretty much ignoring Rufus, Emily smiled down at her little angel, watching him watch her.  
'Gonna get the other two as well?'  
'Shane's already been showing off his picture of Libby and Andrew, he's up with Aloysius now. Haven't seen Ralph yet, he might be up there now though.'  
'Nah, he got a call for an urgent load. Won't be back for a few days.' Mother replied, guiding Hope back down off her shoulder. 'That's a girl, Hope. So pretty for the camera.'

Wincing as he carefully sat up a little more, Aloysius groaned and found a new comfortable spot, waiting patiently for the world to stop spinning past his eyes.  
'You alright Boss?'  
'Yeah, just give me a minute. That hurt more than expected.'  
'No big surprise there.'  
'What's this, week three of enforced downtime?'  
'Day 19 so yeah, getting close to three weeks.'  
'Great, just great. Still no luck talking the nurses into a wheelchair down to maternity?'  
'Sorry, tried every nurse on duty but they're adamant you're staying put.'  
'Fuck it. I got a right to see my wife and baby.'

Looking up when the door opened, Aloysius broke into a wide grin as Emily wandered in, Michael cradled safely to her chest. Crossing the room, she scowled at Aloysius before gently placing Michael in his arms and reaching into the small bag over her shoulder. Gazing at the child in his arms, Aloysius smiled and stroked one soft cheek tenderly, admiring his perfect little boy.  
'Hello at last Michael. I'm your daddy.' he uttered, tucking him closer and inhaling that clean baby smell.  
'Here, he'll be looking for his next feed any minute.' Emily offered, holding out a bottle.  
'Still mad at me, babe?' Aloysius asked, trying to remember how to bottle feed a baby.  
'Not as much as I was when I first heard.' Emily shrugged, helping guide Aloysius through the first feed.  
'I'm sorry babe, it wasn't meant to happen like that. I thought I had it under control, it wasn't meant to end like this.' Aloysius sighed, watching their son feed contentedly.  
'It's alright, IG88 are slippery bastards. What really matters is that you're home and alive to share in the wonder that is our son.' Emily grinned, leaning in to catch a sweet kiss. 'I love you, so very much.'  
'Love you too, both of you.' Aloysius whispered, enthralled with his beautiful baby boy.  
'And a big thank you to you for bringing my problematic husband home again.' Emily continued, draping her arms around Rufus' shoulders and squeezing tight.  
'It's all part of the job Emily. You trusted me to bring him home and so I did, battered and beaten but alive. This isn't the first time I've carried him out of danger but this was the worst.' Rufus replied, gently squeezing her hands. 'I should go and let you three bond as a family.'  
'No, you're still a part of this family.' Aloysius corrected, looking up from Michael. 'Whatever life throws at us, Michael will know you as his closest Uncle and hopefully, his favourite.'

Finishing off his bottle, Michael squirmed in Aloysius' arms, calming again when Aloysius lifted him to his shoulder and rubbed his back. Disentangling from Rufus, Emily hooked out the towel in the bag and flicked it across but she was a little too late. Michael brought up quite a large deposit on his shoulder and down his back. Snuffing a laugh, Emily picked up the towel on the bed and mopped up the mess on Aloysius' back as Rufus stood and delicately took Michael from Aloysius, bringing the tiny child to his chest and tenderly rubbing his back.  
'Nice shot kid, not a drop on your clothes.' he grinned, smiling at little Michael as Emily found a clean pillow and shirt for Aloysius.  
'If that's how you go when our son spews on you, how are you ever going to cope with diaper changes?' Emily sniggered, changing the pillows and guiding Aloysius back down.  
'Jason wasn't a spewer, so excuse me for being a little out of practise.'  
'Fair call babe. Just settle back and relax, I've spoken with your doctor and I know just how bad you messed up yourself this time.'  
'Yeah, had a feeling you'd do that. I don't need to be told how bad I screwed up this time, I am well aware of this monumental cock up.' Aloysius sighed, peeling back the bedding so Emily could see just how big the dressing was. 'I'll be okay, eventually.'  
'I'm just grateful you're still alive. When Rufus told me you were in ICU, everything stopped. I was terrified I was going to lose you, it didn't seem real that you could look so weak and helpless. Don't you ever, ever scare me like that again.'  
'I don't plan on screwing up this badly again. One round with IG88 is enough for me, I promise Emily.'

With tenderness belying his known strength, Rufus deftly handed Michael back to his father, comfortable and confident with the dear little boy.  
'You've done that before.' Emily remarked, so pleased to see the men in her life bonding so well.  
'Not for a long time Emily. But yeah, I'm quite used to dealing with little ones.' Rufus nodded, seeming uncertain about continuing the story. 'I was orphaned as a boy, my parents died when I was only three, I think. I don't really remember much about those early years. We used to watch the prospective parents drive up, hoping that they were there for us. I watched a lot of my friends leave with new families but no one ever came to take me away. Celebrated every birthday in that dusty place until I turned 18, not that it felt like I had anything worth celebrating. I left that institution and went right into another, it was all I really knew. There wasn't much difference between the orphanage and the Army.'  
'Shit, I had no idea buddy. I always figured you were writing letters to your family, wherever they were. I never realised you were an orphan.' Aloysius uttered, seeing his best friend in a new light.  
'In a way, I was writing to a few of the kids I knew at the orphanage. Never got any responses, not that I really expected any. Been an outsider from the start, that's just the way it's been.' Rufus shrugged, scuffing his sneaker against the floor. 'When I turned nine, the nuns running the place decided to give me a job to keep me occupied instead of a constant victim of the other kids. They got me helping out in the nursery, feeding and tending to the youngest charges. I moved out of the dormitory and into a small room at the end of the nursery and spent many a night caring for those precious babes only to watch them being taken in by loving familles.'  
'But never you, the odd boy that no one wanted.' Emily sighed, tears in her eyes as she looked at Rufus in a new light, truly understanding why he'd always come across as a loner. 'Rufus, dear, sweet Rufus. You will always have a home with us, whatever life throws at all of us. Chase your dreams wherever they might take you and sleep soundly in the knowledge that our door will always be open to you.'  
'Thank you.' 


	8. Chapter 8

~!~#~*~#~!~ SIX YEARS LATER ~!~#~*~#~!~

Hearing the terrified scream from inside the house, Rufus dropped the groceries he was carrying and drew his pistol as he charged up the driveway. Without breaking his stride, he kicked the door open and swung his sights around, scarcely daring to breathe as he searched the house for trouble. Then he heard his son start crying, not a cry of hunger or boredom, but a cry borne of pure terror.

Clearing the ground floor, he scanned the stairs and started up; working to remember the clearing techniques he'd learned in the Army. Back pressed to the wall, he continued up, spinning to confront to landing up top and trying not to get distracted by the frightened cries of his son.

Avoiding the creaky board at the top of the stairs, he snapped right to check Jason's room, shoving the door open and leading with his gun. Satisfied that no one was in there; he reversed and turned to the master bedroom. Rather than just rush in, he paused and listened, blocking out Jason's terrified crying and listening for anything else. There was nothing to be heard though; the house was quiet in between Jason's grating demands for comfort.

Crossing the distance in two steps, he kicked the door in and swung his sights around. There was Jason, sitting on the bed, crying his little heart out. There was no sight of Anne though and she never left Jason alone unless Rufus was there to watch him.

Movement caught in the corner of his eye and Rufus turned, eyes widening as a stranger emerged from the built-in and ran at him, a large hunting knife raised in his hand. Dropping the pistol and kicking it out of the way, Rufus dropped one shoulder and prepared to meet his attacker. Recalling hard won hand-to-hand lessons, he grabbed the knife hand in both his mighty paws and squeezed, forcing the knife wielder to drop the weapon. Snarling low in his throat, Rufus twisted his grip and was rewarded with the grinding, snapping noise of bones and joints giving way. Keeping a firm grip on the man's wounded hand, Rufus grabbed him by the belt and stepped back through the broken balcony door. Glaring at the man in his hands, Rufus felt no remorse as he pitched the smaller man off the balcony head first to land in a crumpled mess on the road.

Turning and crunching through the shattered glass again, he saw Anne at last; face up on the floor, her throat slit almost to the point of decapitation and dozens of deep stab wounds covering her chest and abdomen. Stomach dropping to the floor, Rufus tapped the alert button on his watch, still gazing at her once beautiful body, now mutilated by these monsters.

Suddenly there was another man in front of him, a bloody hunting knife held in each hand. Grief turning to rage, Rufus yanked out the Armageddon he always wore holstered on his belt and advanced, determined not to do this in front of Jason. Using his bulk and extended reach to his advantage, he forced this second attacker out of the master bedroom. Lunging at Rufus, this second attacker was faster than the first, twinned hunting knives flashing in the sunlight, pushing Rufus to his limit to keep both blades back.

Growling when one got through and ripped into his side, Rufus wasn't giving up, confident with the Armageddon after months of training under Emily's expert tutelage. Spinning the massive blade laterally, he carved a neat line across his opponent's chest and forced him back. Enraged now, the intruder ducked Rufus' next swing and got in close, one of his knives driving deep into Rufus' abdomen. Howling in agony, Rufus dropped to his knees, the knife still wedged in his gut. One hand held to protect the wound, he slashed out with his Armageddon, every breath agony but he had to protect his son.

It was too much to ask though and he toppled onto his side, gasping for breath as his attacker smiled evilly down at him, coming in to finish him off. Gunfire overhead and the evil man staggered backwards, six bright red marks appearing on his chest.  
'Hang in there Rufus!'  
'Boss?' Rufus croaked, barely able to make out the chaos above his head.  
'Shit! Rufus, you have to stay awake!' gentle hands guiding him onto his back but everything was fuzzy. Shuddering violently, Rufus passed out, unable to comply with her demand.

Mumbling incoherently, Rufus finally stirred and blinked, looking around at the hospital room. He felt weird, not quite connected to his body but there was no pain. Lifting his head, he looked at his friends gathered in the room and felt his heart clench when he didn't see Anne's beautiful face in the group. Then he remembered the grizzly scene in the bedroom and the tears came, like rats from a sinking ship.  
'I'm sorry buddy, I'm so sorry.' Aloysius offered, squeezing his shoulder for comfort.  
'She's really gone, isn't she? This isn't some weird dream or anything?'  
'She's gone Rufus. I know nothing will ever replace her in your heart but at least you've still got Jason. If you hadn't been there at the right time it doesn't bear thinking about.'  
'No, this can't be happening. Everything was going perfectly.' Rufus choked, his world shattered without Anne there beside him.

Slipping past Aloysius, Libby was a mess, eyes red from crying and hair ruffled. Managing a weak, watery smile, she gently placed Jason on the bed, curling him in against Rufus' undamaged right side. Shifting Jason to his other side temporarily, Rufus reached out and drew Libby in close, sharing her agonising pain.  
'I tried to protect her.'  
'I know Rufus, I know.'  
'I'm sorry.'  
'It's not your fault.'  
'I wasn't there for her.'  
'No one blames you, Rufus.'  
'I do.'

Slipping out of Rufus' embrace, Libby wiped her eyes and stepped back, curling in against Shane's side again. He held her close, lightly rubbing her back as she tried to come to terms with what had been lost. Dropping his gaze, Aloysius turned to the group behind him and instructed them to leave, repeating the demand with greater and greater insistence until they all filed out, making plans to wait for him in the lounge at the end of the corridor.

Closing the door behind them, he grabbed the nearest chair and sat beside the bed, watching Rufus settle Jason against his undamaged side before turning his gaze out the window.  
'Rufus, if you really want to point the blame in the right direction, point it my way.'  
'Why would I blame you? I'm the one that wasn't there for Anne.'  
'But I knew there was a threat. I had no proof so I didn't say anything.'  
'What? I don't understand. Anne wasn't a threat to anyone.'  
'It wasn't Anne they were after, it was you. I heard from one of my contacts that IG88 were out for blood after the Canada alley massacre.'  
'That was years ago, why now?'  
'I don't know, perhaps this was their first opportunity to get at her without you in the way.'  
'IG88 don't usually bother with knives. Those MetalStorm rifles of theirs are all they need.'  
'Perhaps they wanted a discrete kill for once. There's no telling with those assholes.'

Falling quiet when Jason stirred, Aloysius wiped his cheeks and looked away as Rufus gently ran his fingers through Jason's pale brown hair.  
'Daddy?'  
'Right here little man.'  
'Where's mummy?' Jason asked, sitting up and looking at Rufus sadly with his rich green eyes.  
'Mummy's gone to heaven to be with the angels.'  
'Is she ever coming back?'  
'No Jason, it's just you and me now.'  
'But if god loves us, why did he let mummy die?'  
'Because god felt mummy was too special to stay here any more.'  
'Will god take you away too?'  
'Not for a very long time Jason.'  
'You promise daddy?'  
'I promise Jason.'  
'What happens now, daddy?'

Tugging Jason closer, Rufus wasn't exactly sure what to do next. Sure, there were other places available for them but moving out of the family home felt like he was dishonouring Anne's memory. But all the same, they couldn't stay in that house, not with the blood stains sure to be in the carpet in the bedroom and the upstairs hallway.  
'Aunty Gena and Aunty Emily are headed to your house right now. They'll pack you a bag of clothes and toys so you can stay here until daddy's ready to go home. After that, we'll see what happens.' Aloysius offered, three steps ahead of the trouble.  
'Thanks Uncle Aloysius.'  
'Anything for family, Jason.'  
'Aloysius, this ends now. You know what I mean?'  
'I hear you Rufus. I'll organise someone to watch Michael for a little while and we'll end this chaos once and for all.'  
'Thanks Aloysius.'  
'Rest buddy, we'll handle everything. You've been through the wringer, leave it to the family now.' Aloysius soothed, so attentive to the needs of his extended family. 'You be good for your daddy now, Jason.'  
'I will Uncle Aloysius.'  
'Good boy.'

Out of contact with Aloysius and Emily due to mission secrecy, Libby took the lead on Rufus' care, looking for anything to get her away from the bickering from her family. They were fighting over Anne's body, her parents wanting to bury her in the family plot while their uncles thought she deserved to be buried where her husband could visit easily. Libby stayed out of the argument, figuring Rufus didn't need the added stress of dealing with the funeral arrangements while he was so sick.

Slipping on a mask and gloves, she approached the bed and lightly brushed Rufus' hair out of his eyes, devastated to see him taken so low. The surgeons had missed a couple of small nicks in the mess done by that one knife strike but had gone back in and fixed their error, now it was a case of helping Rufus through the infection raising hell in his mighty body.

Mumbling incoherently and thrashing against the bedding, Rufus was only barely hanging onto consciousness, trapped in a nightmare that only he knew. Wringing out the cloth sitting in the bowl of water on the bedside table, she hummed softly as she wiped his face, really starting to worry about this fever. She'd been in here every day for the last week, doing everything she could to help him through. But so far her attempts weren't showing much success.

Falling quiet at last, Rufus cracked one eye open and looked at her, the barest hint of a smile crossing his face as he recognised her.  
'Anne.' he mumbled, tipping his face into her palm gently.  
'No, it's me, Libby.' she corrected, wetting the cloth again.  
'Jason '  
'He's safe with Shane at the moment. Shh, let's just worry about you right now.'

Groaning softly, Rufus closed his eye again and seemed to relax at last, settling into Libby's tender ministrations. Sinking into the rhythm of tending to Rufus, Libby didn't realise they had company until Claire sidled beside her, dipping a spare cloth in the water and helping with the hourly wipe down.  
'Thanks Claire. But aren't you worried about passing an infection to Sandra?'  
'He's family Libby, has been for years. Buck's perfectly capable of caring for Sandra if I pick something up from Rufus. I know how much my brother cares about Rufus, I'd be remiss as a sister if I didn't try to help him now.'  
'You're so different from Aloysius, it's hard to remember you're his younger sister.'  
'Yeah, I've heard that before. Aloysius is more of the wild child, as you well know. I'm the quiet one in the family but I'll fight if I must to protect my family.'  
'I don't really need to know Aloysius to tell what kind of a man he is, I can tell by his wife. I know Emily quite well. She used to be a part of the Marine team you've gotten to know so well. She was the junior Sergeant until she was accidentally left behind. We thought she was dead and the mission was time sensitive. She's a survivor though, came racing back into our lives as a fierce competitor for your brother. I honestly don't know how that aggression turned into love, but it's obviously working for them.'

Looking up when the door opened again, Libby smiled softly as Shane entered, mask held over his face.  
'I'm going to pick up the rest of the kids from school. Everyone else is still in the lounge we've taken over. Jason's struggling with what's going on but Mother's doing her best to keep him focused away from his father. He wants to be with Rufus but we all know that's a bad idea.'  
'Thanks Shane. I wish this didn't have to be so hard on Jason, he's only just lost his mother and now his father is fighting for his life. It's just not fair on him.'  
'We have to hold on Libby, we'll get there. It isn't always going to be like this, Emily and Aloysius will come back and Rufus will recover. We just have to take each day as it comes and keep hoping for the best. Everything will work out in the end.'  
'You didn't hear him earlier Shane. He thought I was Anne.'  
'He's delirious, I have no doubt he'll mumble a lot of weird and wonderful things.'  
'Most of the time he's quiet, so far today all he's said is Anne and Jason.'  
'And yesterday he was talking about flying pink elephants. He'll be fine, keep the faith.'  
'I'll do my best. Go on, go get the kids.'  
'I'll be back.' Shane promised, nuzzling her cheek for a moment before slipping from the room.

Pushing aside her concerns about Rufus' recovery, Libby went back to the now familiar pattern of tending to Rufus, grateful to have someone else around to help with the workload. They still had a long road ahead but hopefully, with dedicated care and the love of the extended family, he's come back to them and pick up where he left off.  
'I just wish we could let Emily and Aloysius know what's going on. I get that they're out working and doing their best to end this mess before anyone else gets hurt but still, they should know Rufus is in a bad way.' Libby sighed, refolding the cloth in her hands and dunking it in the bowl again.  
'It's for the best Libby. We have no idea where those two are, a text message could prove deadly. I don't like being out of touch like this either but all we can do is hold the fort and wait for them to come home. I know my brother, he'll give his all to make it back.' Claire shrugged, smoothing out the bedding and making Rufus as comfortable as they could. 'Take a break Libby, I'll stay with him for a while. Go grab a cup of coffee and relax for a little while.'  
'Thanks Claire.' Libby sighed, smoothing the cloth over Rufus' forehead. 'Fight it Rufus, your son is waiting for you.' she uttered, turning and leaving Claire to her watch.

Two weeks after the attack and Rufus had finally kicked off the infections raging war through his body. His fever broke and he was weaned off the strong meds, the doctors confident he'd be alright now. Buoyed by the news, Mother carried Jason into the room and gently settled him beside Rufus, watching as Rufus sleepily wrapped one arm around Jason's back and held him close.  
'Daddy's got ya, little man.' he muttered, head turning to rest near Jason's. 'Daddy's right here.'

Seemingly aware of someone else in the room, Rufus cracked one eye open and lifted his head, smiling fondly at Mother as she watched Jason curl in closer to his father.  
'How're you feeling, champ?' she asked, hooking the chair and settling beside the bed.  
'Like I've gone ten rounds with the reaper.'  
'Close enough. It was more like 15 rounds but you beat him.'  
'Not sure I'd call it a victory yet. Still feel lousy.'  
'Hey, you survived and that's all that matters.'  
'Remind me just what happened. It's all kinda fuzzy.'  
'You were stabbed while protecting Jason from a couple of thugs IG88 hired. You tossed one out a window and went after the other but he got you in the gut.'  
'I remember that bit. I remember seeing Anne on the floor too oh god, Anne.'  
'that's all been taken care of Rufus. Her family took her home and buried her in their family plot. There was a bit of an argument about where she would be buried but Libby dealt with it on your behalf. It's probably not what you wanted for her but she couldn't wait for you to recover.'

Looking up when someone else entered, Mother sighed in relief as Libby approached the bed, a thick sheaf of papers under one arm.  
'Hey, look who's awake and responsive.' she grinned, setting the papers down on the table and resting one cool hand on his forehead.  
'I don't understand. What happened with Anne?'  
'I had to make a deal with my family. As usual, a serious situation turned into a big family argument. My parents wanted Anne's body and Jason. They didn't believe you would survive your wounds. Aloysius put me in touch with your lawyer, he worked out a suitable compromise. My parents got Anne but in return had to sign these papers here. It's a legally binding contract that my family will not attempt to contact Jason until he turns 25. I know it's probably not what you wanted but I did the best I could while you were so unwell.' Libby explained, gently draping a blanket over Jason.  
'But I'm his father, they had no right to try and take Jason from me. He's my son, not theirs.'  
'I know Rufus, I know. That's my family though, they act all kind and united but underneath, they're always squabbling about things, especially when it comes to Anne. My parents were unusually well behaved at both weddings, I'd already warned them that if they started anything they'd never see their grandkids. As it stands now, they won't be seeing much of them anyway.'  
'You didn't have to fight for my paternal rights Libby '  
'Yes, I did Rufus. I couldn't stand by and watch you lose your wife and son while you were fighting for your life. You mean more to me than my blood family, you have since you worked so hard to help save the man I love. My parents would have raised Jason to hate you and everyone you associate with, I couldn't let that happen.'  
'Thank you Libby, thank you so much.'

Gaze snapping down when Jason shifted, Rufus smiled softly and gently ran his fingers through Jason's hair, keeping him tucking in close as he lifted his head and looked up at his father.  
'Daddy! You're awake!' he cheered, scrabbling forward to wrap his arms around Rufus' neck.  
'Easy now, Jason. I'm still not fully healed. I'll be okay now though, it's alright.' Rufus soothed, shifting Jason away from the still healing wound to his abdomen.  
'I was so scared daddy.'  
'Shhh, you're safe now Jason. I'll bet your uncles and aunts have been taking real good care of you, haven't they? Where've you been staying these last couple of weeks?'  
'Mostly with Uncle Shane and Aunty Libby. And Michael's been staying too, we've all been sharing Andrew's room.'  
'I'll bet that's been fun.'  
'Not really. I've been too busy thinking about you daddy.'  
'He's been a perfect angel Rufus, truly a pleasure to baby sit.' Libby praised, holding up a hasty sign she'd made to tell him where Aloysius and Emily were.  
'Good boy. How's school going?'  
'I'm trying daddy but it's hard.'  
'His teacher is concerned that Jason's not concentrating in class. Shane spoke to her yesterday and explained the situation. Now that she knows why he's so unfocused, she can help him with his lessons.' Libby added, bringing Rufus pretty much up to date on his son.  
'Where's your school bag?'  
'Aunty Claire's looking after it in the lounge.'  
'Go and get it, I want to see how you're going. And maybe we'll read together.'  
'Okay daddy.' Jason nodded, climbing off the bed and disappearing into the hallway.

Figuring out what Rufus was trying to do wasn't that difficult and the women moved to assist, raising the head of the bed and propping him up before he ripped out his stitches. Like most elite soldiers, Rufus was determined to push forward, despite the dozens of sutures crossing his abdomen in neat rows. But he had another reason to get back on his feet, Jason.  
'Rufus, you've got to take it easy. You've had four rounds of surgery in the last two weeks, and that's on top of the original repair job. Two returns were for repairs they missed in the original mess, the other two for torn sutures inside and out.' Mother chastised, slapping his arm lightly.  
'Yeah, I got that message. Two returns for suture replacements, I must be getting better. Last time I wound up in hospital, it was five times back into surgery to fix torn sutures. I'm still to beat Aloysius, his best is nine returns for missed injuries and suture replacement.'  
'Shane's got you both beat, his worst was fifteen returns.' Libby countered, chuckling at the stunned look on Rufus' face. 'Shot in the back four times but do you think he'd take it easy. No way, he was up and down dealing with baby Andrew so I could rest. Usually he'd wake me up to drive him to the hospital after he ripped them loose again.'

Scampering back in with his bag, Jason giggled as Mother scooped him up and deposited him on the bed to curl up safely with Rufus. Shifting Jason over to his uninjured side, Rufus set his bag on the rolling table and opened it, pulling out the books packed inside neatly. He'd tried to instil a sense of organisation in his son, splitting his lessons into different workbooks so everything was together.  
'Alright, let's have a look here.' he grinned, picking up the top book and flicking it open.  
'I'm trying really hard daddy, I'm just having trouble with my words.' Jason offered, looking up at Rufus as he examined the daily spelling words.  
'It's okay Jason. I wasn't a very good speller at your age either. I still get words wrong sometimes.'  
'Really, daddy?'  
'It happens to everyone. You're still only young, you'll get it as you grow up. Your handwriting has already improved, remember how shy you were about that when you started school?'  
'I remember daddy. You said I'd get better and I did.'  
'Your spelling will be the same, just be patient and keep trying.'  
'I will daddy.'  
'That's my boy.'

Sharing a smile as they watched the pair cuddled up close and going over Jason's schoolwork, Libby and Mother made sure everything was in easy reach before quietly slipping away, leaving father and son to enjoy an afternoon together.  
'If you need anything, the radio is under your pillow Rufus.'  
'Thanks Libby.' 


	9. Chapter 9

~!~#~*~#~!~ TWO MONTHS LATER ~!~#~*~#~!~

Battered, bruised and absolutely exhausted, Emily and Aloysius trudged down the street to Rufus' new home, clean on the outside but inside they were stressed and worried. Two months out of contact, away from their son, their family and their friends, it was telling on them in the worst way. Hobbling along on crutches, Aloysius was feeling like a proper idiot after yet another screw up on the job. The medical team had pulled dozens of pieces of frag from his right leg, leaving him with a mosaic of new scars across his thigh and calf. But the crutches were for the ankle he'd dislocated in what should have been another standard hand-to-hand fight. Then there were the standard wounds, split knuckles, bullet bruises and a broken nose. At his side, Emily sported a sling for her right arm and limped on the left thanks to a deep knife strike into her thigh, a long slice on her right cheek neatly sutured closed and a bullet graze on her neck but still she was smiling, proud of what they'd achieved.

Gently ruffling Aloysius' hair, Emily chuckled and rang the doorbell, confident everyone would be there to welcome them home. Hearing heavy footsteps, Aloysius nudged his glasses back up and glanced at Emily, smile widening when she nuzzled his shoulder with her undamaged cheek.  
'Hey, look who made it home. Come on inside guys.' Mother grinned, saying nothing about their state as she held the door open. 'Michael got a surprise for you!'  
'Coming Aunty Gena.'

Heading straight for the couch and settling back, Aloysius set his crutches aside and held his arms open for Michael, welcoming his son in close.  
'I've missed you so much Michael.'  
'Missed you too dad.'  
'Hey, what am I?' Emily chuckled, sinking down beside Aloysius. 'Didn't you miss me too?'  
'Of course I did mom.' Michael replied, scrambling across into her lap. 'I missed you both.'  
'That's my boy.' Aloysius praised, ruffling his hair affectionately. 'Don't tell me Rufus is still in the hospital.'  
'No, he was discharged last week. He's in the master bedroom.' Libby corrected, looking up from the paperwork she was reading over.

Rolling his eyes, Aloysius grabbed his crutches and eased to his feet, following Claire's pointing finger to find the stairs. Resisting the urge to groan, he shifted his crutches to his right hand and started up, leaning heavily on the banister to keep him up as he jolted his ankle with every advance. Finally making it to the top, he resettled his crutches and listened for a moment before heading for the master bedroom down the end of the hallway.

Looking up when someone knocked softly on the door, Rufus wiped his eyes and called for whoever it was to enter. He didn't care who saw him so down, just so long as it wasn't Jason. He was trying so hard to be a good father for Jason, but it was so hard to keep smiling for his son when he was alone.  
'Hey buddy.' Aloysius greeted quietly, pushing the door closed behind his back. 'What're you doing up here all alone?'  
'Just thinking, I guess.' Rufus shrugged, looking up at his old friend. 'Shit, you had a rough couple of months, haven't you?'  
'Feh, don't worry about it. I'd do it all over again if I have to. IG88 is gone; Emily and I tore through their ranks until there was nothing left. We even found their weapon caches and took off with everything we could load and we got a lot of gear. It's over buddy, as promised.'  
'It's not over. It'll never be over until it stops hurting!'

Sinking down on the edge of the bed, Aloysius set his crutches aside and wrapped one arm around Rufus' shoulders, holding Rufus close as he wept, everything pouring out in the privacy of friendship.  
'It never stops hurting, not completely. It's been nearly twelve years since I lost Mel and it still hurts. But I've learned to live with the pain and see the good in what I've got now. I'm not saying it's going to be easy to move on with life without Anne but you've got to think about Jason. How can he be expected to grow into the best man he can if you aren't there to show him the way? It will get better, believe me, buddy.'  
'It doesn't feel like it'll get any better.'  
'Remember how I was after Mel was killed? You told me then it would get better, I thought you were full of it but you were right. Now come on, Emily's got a present for you downstairs. I swear; you'll like this buddy. And I reckon Jason will absolutely adore this surprise.'

Nodding slowly, Rufus wiped his face and looked down at his feet; fairly sure Aloysius would get the message without him having to actually ask for help.  
'Yeah, I'm not surprised you're having trouble with footwear. Gut wounds are the worst for restrictions. How have you been coping without someone around to help?' Aloysius grinned, easing off the bed to sit on the floor, relocated ankle tucked well out of the way under the bed.  
'Until yesterday, I was going just fine with footwear. But the home nurse came around yesterday and decided to completely undo my joggers. Before then, they were loose enough to slip with minimal effort. As for socks, fucking forget about it. No way in hell was that happening.'  
'You didn't think to ask Jason? It'd be a good life lesson for him. Father's aren't the all knowing, all powerful people they seem to their kids.'  
'I do have some dignity. Though after this, not so much.'  
'Got nothing to do with dignity. You're teaching Jason how to be a caring and considerate man. I know it's an education most would frown about but Michael's pretty much mastered the extensive armoury Emily and I use. He can fetch just about any weapon when requested and even provide the right ammunition without needing the packs to figure it out. He's not allowed to use them yet, just help with the kit out.'  
'Yeah, most parents would definitely frown on that.' Rufus agreed, getting up and retrieving a pair of socks without disturbing Aloysius' spot on the floor. 'But considering our way of life, it makes sense.'  
'When he's a bit older we'll teach him to shoot my nine mil. He loves Emily's Desert Eagles but it's going to be a long time before we let him shoot those puppies. Even I don't use those damn things; I don't know how she handles the kick of those beasts.'  
'This coming from the guy who wields shotguns one handed.'  
'Different beast.' Aloysius shrugged, smoothing out Rufus' socks and reaching for his joggers, tucked neatly under the bed. 'So, loose enough to slip off without being sloppy.' he grinned, remembering all the times Rufus had tended to his wounds as he returned the kindness.

Checking his shoes were tied comfortably, Rufus grinned and offered his hand to Aloysius, not really offended when he brushed it aside and used the bedding to help regain his feet.  
'Ready to see the big surprise?'  
'I could use the pick-me-up.'  
'Come on, it's downstairs.'  
'Need a hand with the stairs?'  
'Recover first, then worry about how I'm coping, Rufus. You're in no state to be carrying anyone at the moment and you know so.'  
'Won't stop me offering though.'  
'Just be careful.'

Stepping outside, Rufus watched the pups tearing around the backyard with the kids and the older dogs stretched out beside the adults as they sat around the outdoor setting, talking quietly. Smile widening, Emily stood and wandered over to Rufus, a beautiful Husky padding along beside her. Stopping in front of him, Emily gently placed the leash in his hand and stepped back, gaze dropping as the dog turned and sat beside Rufus, looking up to him for instructions.  
'Rufus, meet Angel. She's fully trained and ready to respond to any command given. She's not trained to the same standards as Rom and Rem but she'll keep your yard secure and has been trained to work as an assistance dog. While you're healing up, if you drop something she'll get it for you if you signal her towards it. She's been taught to be gentle with anything she picks up, so you don't have to worry about damage to more delicate items.' Emily explained, moving back a little as Rufus looked down at his new companion, sitting patiently on his left side.

Thinking for a second, he reached up and plucked off his sunglasses, knowing they were something he regularly dropped. Heading for the table, he let the glasses fall, listening to the clatter against the concrete. Then he relaxed his grip on Angel's leash, smiling softly as she pulled away from him. Carefully easing down at the table, he watched her gently pick up the glasses and return to his side, putting her front paws up on his thigh as she offered out his glasses.  
'Good girl Angel. Thank you.' he praised, ruffling her fur as she placed the glasses in his hand. 'Such a clever girl.'  
'She'll use whatever happens to be close to get into your reach. Be it a chair, table or in this case, your thigh. She's been specifically taught to get into your reach, however it can be managed.'  
'Thanks Emily, she's absolutely perfect.'  
'Wasn't just me, Rufus. Aloysius actually picked Angel out.'  
'Well, my thanks to both to you then.' Rufus grinned, unclipping Angel's leash and getting comfortable, dog by his feet. 'But what about all these other dogs?'  
'Meet Butch Newman, Maddie Schofield and Devil Riley.' Aloysius chuckled, indicating the Doberman as Butch, the Border Collie as Maddie and a dozy British Bulldog as Devil.  
'And out there are the pups for the kids. The Dalmatian is Hope's, the Golden Labrador is Andrew's, Sandra gets the Standard Poodle, Michael has another German Shepard and Jason will be kept fit by that beautiful little Kelpie.' Emily continued, watching the pups and kids playing on the lawn happily.

Watching Jason with his pup, Rufus had to smile as they played so happily, the dark cloud that had been over Jason's head wiped away by the bright eyes and joyful play of a young Kelpie pup. Tumbling across the grass, Jason laughed freely as he tussled with his pup, his pain and worry forgotten.  
'You have no idea how much this means Emily. I haven't seen Jason smile like that since before you know. It's good to see him so happy again.'  
'Anything for family, buddy. You know that.' Aloysius grinned, settling beside Rufus and cradling his dislocated ankle with the other one for comfort. Whining softly, Remus crawled under his legs and nudged gently until Aloysius shifted to allow Remus to cradle his swollen ankle against his side. 'Good boy.'  
'Every child should have a pet. Dogs are angels on four legs, everyone should be lucky enough to have at least one in their life.' Emily offered, reaching down to scratch Romus between the ears.  
'It's a bit late, I guess, but I can definitely see the advantages to a canine companion.' Rufus sighed, rubbing Angel's side with his foot.  
'It's never too late Rufus. I reckon I've got you for age and this is my first dog.' Mother remarked, looking down at Butch, still attentive at her side.  
'Alright, I'll play your game Mother. Opening bid is 41.'  
'Shit, you're younger than I thought.'  
'Mother, language around the kids.' Shane warned, sniggering at the stunned look on her face.  
'Heh, Claire's got you all beat. She's only 33.' Buck grinned, smiling fondly at his beautiful wife.  
'Be 34 in five weeks. I might not remember all the important dates in the family but I'll always remember your birthday Claire.' Aloysius grinned, looking over his shoulder at his little sister.  
'Even when you were deployed, you still managed to get me at least a card and a photo for every birthday and Christmas. Luke and Jason were always so jealous that they never got anything special for their birthdays. I've still got them all tucked away safely.' Claire nodded; looking past Buck to make sure Sandra was alright. 'Then there were the ones that came from all kinds of wonderful places across the globe. I kept every single one of those too, hidden away where no one can find them.'  
'I don't suppose you've got them close to hand?'  
'Of course I do Aloysius. Hang on, I'll go get them.' she chuckled, getting up and heading for the side gate.

Returning with the old ammo box, Claire settled on the couch and opened it up, pulling out the sheaf of letters and photos all bound with red, white and blue ribbons. Hobbling inside, Aloysius settled beside his sister happily, accepting the bundle of photos. Settling around the living room, the rest of the adults got comfortable and waited to see what Aloysius and Claire had even as the kids trooped upstairs to play.

Untying the first bundle, Claire set the tri-coloured ribbon aside and moved the box onto the coffee table before reaching into the first envelope and pulling out two photos.  
'Oh my god, I can't believe you kept these Claire.' Aloysius grinned, taking the photos and shaking his head in wonder. 'This seems like an eternity ago.'  
'What have you got Aloysius?' Mother asked, settled comfortably in one armchair.  
'We all know about first day of basic and the welcoming buzz cut. Well one of the other recruits agreed to do before and after snaps for anyone that was interested. I stuck my hand up for them; I knew Claire would get a laugh out of them.'  
'We all did. When those first two photos arrived in the mail, we all got a good laugh out of the change. Even Great-Aunt Petunia cracked a smile at the change.'  
'Well go on, share it with the family.' Rufus coaxed, settled in the other armchair.  
'Ah, dear old Great-Aunt Petunia.' Aloysius sighed, remembering the old woman he'd grown up with. 'So, here's the after shot and the before.'

As he expected, everyone got a great laugh out of the photos, unable to believe the change between the two old images. The after wasn't too bad, he looked like any other soldier albeit with the same glasses he'd always been known to wear. The before shot on the other hand, was absolutely hilarious. There was no mistaking it was the same man and the same glasses but it was hard to match the man they knew with the younger male in the image. Instead of close cropped hair and his familiar blacks, the young man in the photo had long hair pulled back in a ponytail, some kind of a braided band around his forehead and a standard Army uniform.  
'Oh my god, is that really my husband?' Emily sniggered, unable to believe the differences.  
'You had long hair?' Libby laughed, holding onto Shane's shoulder for support.  
'Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Our parents were hippies.'  
'What do you mean were? They still are hippies. Just because we grew out of that life doesn't mean the rest of the family did. They're still living their idyllic life, as they call it.'

Settling into the comfortable embrace of remembering the past, Aloysius and Claire passed around the photos and letters of the past, watching him age and change photo by photo. Reading snippets of the old letters, they got an insight into his mindset during different events in his military life. Most of the read memories weren't that important in the long run but sometimes they found something special in his rough handwriting. The most precious moment recorded though, was the first meeting between Aloysius and Rufus. The way it was written was beautiful, capturing the moment perfectly but it wasn't the first moment they became friends. At the time he'd written that letter, he only knew Rufus as the pilot that saved his life when things went wrong.

It was just another ordinary day, nothing really worth noting except for a mission that he couldn't say anything much about. It was during that mission when things went wrong. Rappelling from the chopper, he suffered an equipment failure, a sharp snap echoing under the roar of the rotors. Plummeting towards the hard ground thirty feet below, Aloysius prepared for the end, praying for his family and friends. Suddenly though, he stopped, a tight pressure latched around his ankle. Swinging in the wind form the rotors, Aloysius slapped his night-vision goggles down and looked up at whoever had caught him, stunned to see the pilot's door open and a big burly man hanging off the skid, one meaty paw latched around his ankle. Legs locked around the skid, the pilot reached down with his free hand, latching onto Aloysius' rappelling harness and releasing his ankle. Swinging with the momentum supplied from above, Aloysius stretched up for the skid as the pilot heaved him up. Grabbing the thick bar and nodding sharply, Aloysius took his own weight and locked his legs around the skid, reaching up to the hands offered form the hold. Returning the gesture, the pilot reached back and grabbed inside the cockpit, hauling his bulk back inside. Dragged back to safety, Aloysius accepted a spare rope and checked it again before reattempting the descent, this time landing safely and releasing his rope before disappearing into the darkness and listening to the chopper flying away.

That scene caught everyone's attention, stunning the family that Rufus put it all on the line to save Aloysius even though he didn't know him from any other Delta operator. Because it was dark, Aloysius couldn't identify the pilot that had saved his life.  
'I still can't believe you took that risk, buddy. You didn't have to take that risk, you had no idea who I was but still, you bailed out and saved my life.'  
'I might not have known you but I wasn't about to let someone die from equipment failure while I could do something. I barked at Drag to take the controls even as I unbuckled and bailed out the door. I was just glad I caught you in time, avoided all the trouble that would have come from a death on my bird.'  
'And you had no idea about each other at that stage?'  
'Not a clue Buck. Rufus was just another pilot, albeit the first one to risk their life for me but I didn't know him from any of the other NightStalkers.'  
'And Aloysius was just another Delta operator, one of the dozens I worked with on a daily basis. I didn't want to be caught up in an investigation like other pilots who had been around for equipment malfunction death investigations.'

Continuing on through the years, the postmarks changed from military bases around the world to civilian marks and places that most people stayed well away from. Some were from more common tourist destinations but most were well away from anything remotely touristy.  
'I don't recognise where this photo was taken.'  
'That's in Iran, about six months after the Sudan incident that ended my career. Behind the camera, there's a big black market bazaar, we needed some new gear.'  
'You know I don't hate you for what you had to become just to survive. You don't have to hide the truth from me, Aloysius, you never have.'  
'I know Claire. It'll take time before I can tell you all of it, there are parts of my second life that even Emily doesn't know about yet. It's not that I don't want to, it's for your safety.' Aloysius nodded, hugging her close for a moment.  
'I know Aloysius.' Claire grinned, pulling out the next photo.  
'Oh, I remember that day. That was success number fifteen, celebrated in Baghdad. Things weren't quite so hot back then, sure it was dangerous but not the all out hell it is over there now.'  
'Damn. That seems so long ago now. We're up to what, 82 successful hunts now?'  
'87 if you count the efforts to end IG88. Took five separate assaults over the course of a couple months to finally eliminate all of them.'  
'Getting close to triple digits. A lot closer than I am at least, I'm only on 68 and that's including the IG88 work.' Emily remarked, adjusting her sling smoothly.

Bidding his friends goodnight and turning off the downstairs lights, Rufus headed up to bed, smiling softly as Angel padded along behind him, never rushing to get past, but there if he needed her. Checking in on Jason first, Rufus eased down to his knees and pulled up the blanket a little more, lightly stroking Jason's hair so he didn't wake him. Curled up on the foot of the bed, Trixi lifted her head and looked at Rufus for a moment before settling again, a constant presence to chase away the darkness. Easing back to his feet, Rufus left them to sleep, hoping now that life would be better.

Perching on the side of his own bed, he worked his shoes off and got quite a surprise when Angel moved in to help with his socks, using her paws and teeth to work them off and put them with his shoes. Praising her with a gentle hand between the ears, he stripped off to his underwear and stretched out comfortably, wincing when his stitches pulled but it was a minor discomfort.  
'C'mon Angel, up you get.' he coaxed, patting the bed behind him. Head popping up, Angel padded around and jumped up onto the bed, curling up on the empty side with a rough sigh. 'Good girl.'

Eyes closing, Rufus briefly noticed that he didn't feel so lonely with the warmth of his dog curled up beside him, head on crossed paws as she drifted off to sleep. Rolling over carefully, he lightly trailed his fingers through her thick fur until he too fell into peaceful sleep, his dreams clear of the horrors in his life. 


	10. Chapter 10

~!~#~*~#~!~ SEVEN YEARS LATER ~!~#~*~#~!~

So much had changed over the last seven years, for everyone. Shane, Mother and Buck had all spoken to the base Commander, convincing him to open up the base to their extended family. Emily had come clean about who she was and was welcomed back in with open arms and no questions asked, thanks to Shane. Emily and Aloysius still hunted, but they limited their activities to just four big ones a year. The rest of their time was dedicated to passing on their hard earned knowledge to a few select groups within the Marines. Rufus flew with them, his beautiful Black Raven now secure on the Marine base in a hanger locked to anyone but him. When he wasn't flying or teaching Jason to fly, he was working with the elite Marine pilots, teaching them tricks they'd never considered. Mother had taken a step to the side, giving up the missions to share her knowledge with the recruits. The change had required a training period but now she strutted among the new recruits as the most feared DI in the Corps. Shane had agreed to take on a training role too, spending his days in the classroom teaching younger Marines some of his tricks. Buck hadn't been quite ready to retire from active service but his loyalty to his family won out and he took on the teaching role, pushing his Marines harder than they'd been pushed in a long time.

When they weren't working with the Marines or out hunting down targets, the parents shared their knowledge with the kids, giving them the best chance at going far with their lives. School was still the top priority and they studied hard, constantly pushing boundaries and seeing what they could achieve. But the practical lessons were their favourites, be it a flying lesson with Rufus or tactics with Shane or even stalking with Emily. Every parent had something to offer and never pushed the kids to learn something they weren't interested in learning.

Called to the school, Aloysius, Rufus and Shane were surprised to see their boys all sitting outside the principal's office, sporting various bruises and other injuries. Michael seemed to have taken the worst of it though, sitting there with a split lip, black eyes barely hidden by his glasses and an icepack pressed to his nose as he slumped between his pseudo-brothers. On the other bench, four other boys sat in silence, glaring at their boys angrily.

Turning to look when the door opened behind them, the trio watched four other men swagger out of the principal's office and stop by their sons.  
'Mr Knight, Mr Schofield and Mr McKenzie?'  
'that's us.' Aloysius nodded, crouching and checking Michael's injuries. 'your mother always said you had my fighting spirit, Michael.'  
'please, come into my office and we will discuss the behaviour of your sons.'  
'this can't be good.' Shane sighed, leading the way into the office.

Remaining standing once the door closed, they weren't about to be pushed around by this man. On the wall behind his desk hung a photo of a man standing beside an old fighter and beside that hung several Air Force commendations, all with his name on them.  
'alright, what's this all about? We're busy people.' Shane sighed, pushing his glasses up to show his scars.  
'your sons have been fighting, quite frequently. Today they took on a group of older boys, much to everyone's surprise.'  
'it's not that big of a surprise really. They've been taught from an early age to stand up for what they believe. And honestly, considering their parents and extended family, I'm not surprised those three have been throwing a few punches.' Rufus shrugged, lip curled in scorn for the Air Force stuff on the walls.  
'that's no excuse for them fighting in the playground.'  
'I know my son, the only way he got a broken nose, two black eyes and a split lip is if he was ganged up on by the older kids. I taught him everything I know about hand-to-hand, he was pinned and flogged. There's no other explanation for his injuries.' Aloysius growled, fairly sure he knew what was going on.  
'that's the not the story I heard from the other boys involved in this incident.'  
'of course not, they don't want to get in trouble. Our boys are raised properly, they respect the core values of both the Marine and Army life. I know for a fact that Michael Knight would have to be forced to remove his sunglasses, yet somehow he received two black eyes without any damage to his glasses.' Shane continued, determined to make a stand for their boys.  
'and how can you be so certain of that Mr Schofield?'  
'it's Captain Schofield.' Shane corrected, wishing he'd thought to stay in uniform for this situation.  
'as for how he knows about Michael and his sunglasses, my son and I share a very rare eye condition called Acute Retinal Dystrophy. From birth, Michael has not been able to stand normal light, the sunglasses act as a filter to make daily life bearable. He knows how much it hurts without the glasses, he learned that at an early age. I don't expect you to understand how challenging it can be to live in a world where even a candle is painful to admire without the protection of sunglasses.' Aloysius replied, eyes hard behind his glasses as he turned and opened the door. 'boys, come in here.'

Running into the office and gathering near their fathers, the boys weren't sure exactly what was going on but they felt safer standing close to their fathers than they did sitting outside the office.  
'I'm honestly surprised Hope and Sandra aren't in here too, it's not like them to stay out of the fighting.'  
'they wanted to join in but we thought we could handle those four without bringing them into it this time.' Jason replied, lightly touching his split lip.  
'well next time let Hope have her turn. You know what she's like.'  
'we will dad.' Andrew promised, safe under Shane's arm.  
'you encourage them to fight? That's rather irresponsible, don't you think?'  
'not at all. Training them to fight with honour sure beats the rough brawling they'd learn anywhere else. It's not just fathers teaching their sons to fight. Hope Newman and Sandra Riley are also trained in the basics of Marine Corps hand-to-hand. The five also learn advanced hand-to-hand tactics used by Delta operators, the correct usage of handguns, rifles and shotguns, basic flight and a host of other military training. These are not kids that pointlessly pick fights, they end them firmly.' Shane explained, so proud of his son for sticking up for Michael. 'just like their parents, these kids believe in honour, courage and commitment. The honour of standing up for their siblings, courage to fight for what they believe and each other and commitment to sticking together through it all.'

Emerging from the office an hour later with their sons suspended from school for a week, the trio headed for the parking lot, pausing long enough for the boys to get their bags and any homework from their teachers to cover the week.  
'oi, you!' an angry male voice called, footsteps catching up with the family.  
'this one's mine.' Aloysius declared, turning to face the man approaching them. He was a bull of a man, with thinning black hair and deep set grey eyes. 'can we help you, sir?'  
'yeah, you're gonna pay for what your son did to my boy Tommy.'  
'oh, is that so.' Aloysius smirked, cocking one eyebrow elegantly. 'I'll give you one chance to walk away before you embarrass yourself in front of your son.'  
'why you little '

Sidestepping the first sloppy strike, Aloysius turned expertly on his right foot and lashed the older man across the shoulders with his left leg, sending him stumbling forward. Turning again, Aloysius ducked a wild swing from behind and turned, striking out at the second man to join the brawl. He staggered back, blood pouring from his nose. Knowing he couldn't get involved without risking his career, Shane kept the boys back as Rufus charged into the fight, dealing with the third man as Aloysius turned his attention back to the first. Dropping into a crouch and toppling the first attacker onto his ass, Aloysius sprang back up and grunted when another fist came out of nowhere, blindsiding him in the left temple. Crashing to his knees, he fumbled his glasses back on straight and shook his head to clear the fuzziness before springing up again and driving attacker number four back. Seeming to know when was the right time, Rufus blocked a strike from number two and stepped out of the fight, confident in Aloysius' abilities.

Falling back into his old mindset, Aloysius kicked it up a gear, flowing with the four attackers closing in on him from all sides. Sliding away to avoid one strike, he lashed out at the scrawny man off his right shoulder, the punishing blow to his chest knocking him back just enough to give Aloysius some breathing room. Pivoting on his left foot, he caught the flying leg from attacker four and heaved up even as he collected his other ankle and dumped him in the dirt. Hollering in pain, he wisely stayed down as the fight moved on, Aloysius being especially careful to avoid his reaching hands.

Standing by the gates, Rufus and Shane shared a grin as Aloysius mowed through the group around him, fists and feet flying in a well known rhythm. Ducking another swing from behind, he went down again, caught in the gut from the front. Pushing off the wall again, Rufus was ready to intervene again but he needn't have worried, Aloysius sprang back up and launched a devastating elbow at the first attacker, driving him into the dust beside his friend. Caught off guard by a flying elbow to the back of the head, Aloysius went down hard, eyes screwed shut as he fumbled for his glasses.

Hearing the crunch of his glasses under someone's foot, Aloysius growled and came up onto his haunches, listening for a moment before lashing out. Fingers locked into the fabric he found, he pulled hard with his left hand and thundered out his right fist as he bounded to his feet again. The effect was perfect, unbalancing attacker three and snapping his head back with a nice hit to the jaw before dropping him and skittering away.

Circling slowly, Aloysius tracked the last man by ear, keeping his eyes shut until he could get his spare glasses from the car. But that didn't mean he was helpless, he'd was more than capable of ending this with his eyes closed. Tensed and ready, he heard his attacker charge and flowed with it, dodging away form the leading fist and grabbing his arm, spinning and flicking him back to the ground. This one didn't stay down though, he bounced back up and came in for another round, blocking one strike from Aloysius but the next one got him in the gut. Grabbing him by the shoulders, Aloysius forced him down hard at the same time he brought his right knee up, smashing the guy in the face again and tossing him to the ground.

Standing among the beaten men, Aloysius smiled faintly and strained his ears, checking on the condition of his attackers.  
'Aloysius, right side waist.' Rufus called, moving in the distance. Hand snapping out, Aloysius smirked when he closed his fingers around his spare glasses.  
'thanks Rufus.' he nodded, slipping them on and looking around. 'he's breathing he's breathing he's breathing and yep, all four still breathing.'

Whirling around when one of the men got up again, Aloysius caught his outstretched fist and squeezed hard as he pivoted into his opponent. Left arm cocked back, he put maximum tension on the trapped right arm and let off a mighty blow. He was rewarded with a dull pop and a roar of agony from his victim as he dropped him to the ground again.  
'if there's one thing I can't stand, it's fucking bullies.' Aloysius growled, still tense and ready for another round as he turned to the stunned sons of the men he'd flattened. 'do not let me hear you four are causing trouble with anyone else. Especially my son and his half-siblings. Do I make myself clear?'  
'y-yes Sir.'  
'absolutely Sir.'  
'understood, Sir.'  
'never again, Sir.'  
'that's what I thought. Now, I suggest you four go and see the principal and tell him the exact truth about what happened in the playground.' Aloysius nodded, watching the boys scramble away. 'make sure you tell the full truth!' he called after them, relaxing his stance and looking around at the men on the ground again as he stretched out his shoulders.  
'I've already called the paramedics. They'll be here shortly.'  
'thanks Rufus.'  
'that was awesome dad. When will you teach me to fight like that?'  
'combat like that can't be taught Michael. As you master standard techniques, you'll start figuring out how to mix up the standard lessons into a style all of your own. Your mother, for example, mixes up Marine Corps training with six different types of martial arts, street fighting and what she's learned from sparring with me to create something uniquely hers that tends to make an even bigger mess than that.' Aloysius chuckled, stretching out his knuckles. 'note to self: start wearing knuckle guards again. Ow.'  
'losing your touch, hey Aloysius.'  
'not a chance Shane, my calluses have softened is all. They'll harden up again but in the mean time, knuckle guards are going to be a good idea.'  
'old age is catching up.'  
'don't even go there Rufus. I'm not ready to quit just yet.'  
'come on, we'd better get out of here before anyone else starts asking questions.' Shane chuckled, heading for Rufus' SUV.  
'yeah, I really don't feel like explaining how I flogged those four so easily. But hopefully that's a lesson they won't forget in a while.' Aloysius nodded, flexing his knuckles again. 'probably a good thing Hope and Sandra stayed out of the fight, I doubt Mother or Buck would have stayed out of the brawl if their girls were hurt.'  
'no one said being a Marine was easy. I wanted in on the fight but as a serving Marine, best to stay out of things like that.'  
'you know I'm all too happy to jump in and take a pounding for the family. Although, perhaps not for a few days. Those four got in some good hits.'

Rolling her eyes when Aloysius and Michael trooped inside, Emily took the offered schoolbag and hoisted Michael up onto the kitchen bench, taking in his injuries. Knowing better than to pretend he wasn't hurting, Aloysius hooked the nearest stool and sat, obediently placing his hands on the support roll Emily set out for him.  
'you're turning out to be more like your father every day, Michael. I'm so proud of you.' she grinned, reaching into the freezer for yet another of her tricks. 'so, what happened this time?'  
'bullies at school. Four older kids thought they could get away with causing trouble for Jason, Andrew and Michael. They made sure their sisters stayed out of the fighting and gave it their best shot. Unfortunately the principal took sides with the older kids and suspended the boys for a week.' Aloysius explained, trying to relax as Emily wrapped the icepack gloves over his knuckles.  
'okay, so that's how Michael got bruised. What's your excuse?'  
'the fathers of the bullies tried their luck as we were leaving with the boys. Rufus was in the brawl for a minute until I switched up form father to Bounty Hunter. Then he left me to drive the quartet into the ground. Did them some nasty injuries but I took a few blows while dealing with them. But they'll be recovering for quite a while. I partially dislocated one man's hip and definitely got another one's elbow. Apart from that, they've got black eyes, broken noses and a few other injuries.'  
'so it was another of your standard knock-down, drag-out brawls.' Emily chuckled, hooking out the medical kit and examining Aloysius for other injuries.

Icepack on the lump on the back of his head, right elbow and knee strapped, and two sutures in his left temple, Aloysius knew he'd gotten off easy this time. That brawl could have easily gone against him. Leaving him to relax, Emily turned her attention to Michael, soothing him with a soft song as she reset his nose. He didn't really need the comfort, this wasn't the first time she'd had to patch him up. Relaxed and calm, Michael accepted the attention silently, even when Emily numbed his lip and neatly slipped one suture through the split on his bottom lip.  
'go on, you go get comfy on the couch and I'll get an icepack for those shiners.' she grinned, helping him down and turning for the freezer as he headed for the couch and stretched out.  
'thanks mom. And thanks for showing me the next step in my training dad.'  
'just wait until you're a bit older before trying anything like what you saw today, Michael. Those are tricks best kept until you're fully grown. You're still growing, one bad attack could break a bone.'  
'I understand dad.'

Definitely feeling the aftermath of the brawl now, Aloysius hobbled over to the other couch and sunk down, shifting one of the cushions to support his knee properly. Giving Michael plenty of warning she was there, Emily slid his glasses off and put them on the coffee table before smoothing the ice pack over his bruises.  
'get some rest, little man, it's alright.' she uttered, drawing the throw rug off the back of the couch and tucking him in safely.  
'thanks mom. You always take the best care of me when I'm hurt.' Michael sighed, getting comfortable and drifting into a peaceful slumber.  
'as for you ' she sighed, squeezing onto the other couch and lightly running her fingers through Aloysius' hair. 'you've done your heroic father bit for the day, get some sleep.'  
'I'm okay.'  
'sleep, give your body time to heal. You're not as young as you think.'  
'I'm not that old yet. I can still hold my own in a fight.'  
'don't you play stubborn with me, buster.' Emily sighed, shifting a little and holding her precious man close. 'you've only gotten worse as you age. Now settle back, get comfortable and let me take the weight for a while. I miss these gentle moments, just relaxing together and enjoying a cuddle.'

Sighing softly, Aloysius rolled onto his left side and got comfortable, perfectly content to relax in the strong, loving arms of his wife. Shifting a little more, he found the best spot to rest his head and removed his glasses, flinching when he yanked his stitches. Chuckling softly, Emily lightly trace her thumb along the grey hairs taking hold at his temples, knowing it was something that calmed his frayed nerves. Slipping his glasses into the collar of his shirt, Aloysius wrapped one arm around Emily's back and rested the other on her shoulder, content to relax and enjoy the closeness.  
'there we go, just relax.' she uttered, still stroking his temple softly. 'shhh, everything is just fine.'  
'don't let go, Emily.' he replied, putty in her hands and they both knew it. 'don't ever let go.'  
'shhh, it's alright Aloysius. I'll never let you go.' Emily promised, continuing to gently rub his temple until he was deep in peaceful sleep.

Even when her phone rang, she kept up the tender contact, fishing for her phone without disturbing her sleeping husband.  
'yeah, Emily here.'  
"hey Emily."  
'hi Libby. What can I do for you?'  
"what have you heard about the fight at the school today?"  
'four older boys tried to bully our sons, it didn't go so great for either side. Our boys got suspended for a week, the bullies got to watch their fathers get the shit kicked out of them by Aloysius.'  
"so Shane's story was true. It sounded so unreal."  
'it's all truth. I just finished patching my men up after the fact. Aloysius strained his right elbow and knee, got sutures in his temple and busted up his knuckles badly. Michael's got a broken nose, a split bottom lip and two fairly impressive black eyes.'  
"and I thought Andrew took a beating. Shane's just taken him to the hospital, I think he broke his wrist."  
'tough little bugger, he gave no indication he was hurting during the drive home.'  
"that's Andrew for you, he wanted mom to make things better."  
'typical Marine, doesn't want to cause a fuss.'  
"that too. How's Aloysius after his all out brawl against those four?"  
'sleeping at the moment. He's trying to stay at the peak but we all know he's getting past it now.'  
"Shane's the same but you just can't tell them. They're determined to keep pushing."  
'I think it's a male thing. Rufus is the same, hates to show when it's hurting. He's not quite as bad as Aloysius but he has his moments.'  
"so I noticed when I was caring for him in the hospital."  
'thank you again for taking care of him.'  
"it's fine Emily, really. We're all one big, weird family."  
'weird is the operative word there.'  
"very true, Emily. Well, I'll let you get back to tending to your family."  
'not that there's much to do, they're both sleeping peacefully. Michael's on one couch, icepack on his black eyes and Aloysius is curled up against me on the other, making good use of those ice gloves I had made.'  
"he's still going to be sore as hell tomorrow."  
'muuuh.' Aloysius groaned, shifting against Emily slowly.  
'shhh, go back to sleep. It's alright, I've got you.' Emily soothed, lightly caressing his temple again. 'settle down, everything's alright now.'  
'mmmm.' he sighed, drifting back into calm.  
'that's it, sleep peacefully.'  
"I'll leave you to your watch Emily."  
'okay. Bye Libby, we'll catch up later.'  
"sounds like a plan." 


End file.
